You're Such A Gorgeous Nightmare
by Rated-R Princess3
Summary: Kiearra and her band members have a lot of fun at Warped Tour with Escape The Fate and Black Veil Brides.
1. Chapter 1

"Guys are you sure you've got everything?" I called to the rest of my band members as I grabbed my bag off the conveyor belt and my bass. I flipped my red hair with black low lights out of my face. "Yes! Now can we hurry up and get to the arena? I wanna see Andy!" Amanda exclaimed. She was the rhythm guitarist for the band. I rolled my eyes and played with my snake bites. I thought her obsession with Andy Six was ridiculous and a little bit scary. "Come on Kiearra, don't act your not excited to see Max Green." Amanda said. I smirked a little. It was true I did find the bassist of Escape The Fate quite attractive, but I'm not obsessed like she is. "I really think we should get going if we wanna make it to the arena for our sound check. I mean we don't wanna be late for our first show at our first ever Warpered tour." Bri said. She was the more laid back one out of Amanda and I and she also was the lead guitarist. "Yeah plus we have to meet Jason and Jamee there." I said as I began to walk toward the exit of the airport. Jason was our lead singer and his twin sister Jamee was our drummer. "I got shot gun!" Amanda screamed as she ran to the car and got in the passenger side. I got in on the drivers side and Bri got in the back seat. We blasted Escape The Fate, Three Days Grace and My Chemical Romance on the way to the venue.

When we got there we got out the car and found Jamee and Jason. "Hey girls!" Jamee exclaimed as she hugged Bri, Amanda and I. Jason gave us his signature sup nod and leaned up against the fence while he signed autographs for the fans. "Did you guys know Uncle Chris is here?" Jamee asked. "You mean Fozzy's here? Bri asked. "Yep." Jamee said. "Cool." Bri replied. "Hey Amanda look it's Andy Six." I said pointing to Andy who was a few feet in front of us. "It's not Andy Six anymore It's Andy Biersack!" Amanda protested. "What? Who called me?" Andy asked, turning around to face us. "It was this girl right here." I said as I pushed Amanda closer to Andy. "Hey." Andy said as he smiled at Amanda. "Hi Andy." Amanda said. "Well I guess I'll see you around then." Andy said before walking away with the rest of Black Veil Brides. "Oh look it's Adam." Bri said smiling. "My dad's here?" Jamee asked looking around. "No I meant the lead singer of Three Days Grace." Bri said pointing toward the stage where Three Days Grace was finishing up their set with Break. "Well I think we should make our way to sound check now." I said grabbing my bass and starting to walk toward the stage. The rest of Midnight Massacre followed behind with their instruments. After we got done I looked at what I was wearing. With my black Abbey Dawn shirt, red and black plaid mini skirt, studded belt, Converses and a few accessories I think I look pretty bad ass. I really hoped Max was watching us but I doubt it. I took a deep breath as we walked out on stage. I was nervous considering the fact this was the biggest crowd we ever played for and Max Green might be watching us. I smiled at the crowd as Bri and Amanda began the intro to our song. After we got done I sat my bass down backstage and ran to the crowd. I didn't want to miss Escape The Fate.

* * *

><p>"You ready man?" Craig asked Max. "Yeah dude!" Max exclaimed. They started to walk backstage when Ronnie Radke walked up to them. "Hello Max." Ronnie said. "Ummm...what's up Ronnie?" Max said. By then Ronnie had been locked in an intense stare down with Craig. "This War Is Ours." Craig said still staring at Ronnie. "Yeah...I'm not in this I'm gonna go get my bass." Max said as he hurriedly walked backstage and grabbed a bass. "Well listen up cause this is not the end." Ronnie said as he walked away. Max was already on stage when he figured out the bass he had wasn't his."This isn't my fucking bass. Where's my fucking bass?" Max said looking at the red and black bass in his hands. He started to go backstage and look for his bass but Craig had already started singing City Of Sin.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh My Gosh! Max Green is using my bass!" I exclaimed. "Calm down." Jason said. "How can I be calm? Max is using my bass?" I said practically jumping up and down. Bri, Amanda and Jamee laughed at me. After a few songs they started playing This War Is Ours. "You know what this means?" Bri asked looking at us. "Mosh Pit!" We all exclaimed. When Monte's guitar solo hit we started to mosh like a bunch of wild animals with everyone else. Eventually the mosh pit was over and they ended their concert with Harder Than You Know. I smiled and imagined what it would be like to be in Max's arms right now. Oh great now I'm turning into Amanda. "Hey you wanna go get your bass off Max?" Bri asked. "Sure." I said."I'm coming." Amanda said as we made our way out the crowd and to backstage. I smiled when I saw Max. It was just like my dreams I was gonna meet Max Green. "Ummm...hey Max that's my bass." I said. "Oh really dude I'm sorry. I just grabbed one and I thought it was mine." Max said handing me my bass. "It's okay." I said smiling at him. "Yeah that's a really nice bass you got there." Max said smiling back at me. "We got a problem, Max." Craig said walking over to us. "What, man?" Max asked. "Our tour bus broke down and we need to find someone to room with." Craig explained. "Fuck." Max said. "Well we have room on our bus." Amanda said. "Oh hey Amanda I didn't see you back there." Craig said. "Wait you know each other?" I asked. "Yeah I met her at a concert last year and she gave me muffins." Craig said with a smile. "Are you on the same bus as her?" Max asked me. "Yeah she's in my band." I replied. "Awesome this means we can get to know each other better, dude." Max said with a smirk. I nearly melted, Max wanted to get to know me better. "It looks like someone had fun in the mosh pit." Max said. I blushed and flipped my slightly messy hair. "So how about I go check out where I'm gonna be sleeping for the next three months of my life." Max said as he put his arm around me and we walked toward the bus.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice bus you got here." Max said as he looked around the bus. "Yeah why do you guys have two extra bunks? I thought there was five people in your band." Craig said. "Well we do but they have their own bus." Bri explained. Uh-oh Max they are so bad their own band mates don't wanna stay with them. What have we gotten ourselves into, man." Craig joked. We all laughed. "Hey your laugh is cute." Craig said to Bri smiling at her. "Thanks." Bri replied. "Well I'm gonna go get my stuff from Robert and Monte. Kiearra you wanna come with me?" Max asked. "Yeah!" I replied trying not to seem too excited. "Okay, dude." Max said as we started to leave the bus. "Hey Max she wants you to show her why you're called the ripper." Amanda called after us laughing. I just glared at her. Max laughed a little. "Is that true, Kiearra?" Max asked poking me in my side. I just looked down. I didn't know how to respond to that. Of course I wanted him to show me why he's called the ripper but I didn't want him to think I was one of those type of girls. I sighed, flipped my red hair and walked off the bus. Max shrugged and ran after me. "It's okay a lot of girls can't resist me. Especially since those pictures went up on Is Anyone Up. Too bad I wasn't hard in them." Max said with a laugh. I laughed to. "Now lets go get my stuff before Robert does something to it." Max said as he put his arm around me and we started walking. I tried not to squeal but this was so awesome. It seemed like Max was taking an interest in me.

* * *

><p>"Well those two are getting along well." Craig said. Bri nodded in agreement. "Yeah...I'm gonna go ummm...watch Bon Jovi preform. I'll be back later." Amanda said as she left the bus. "Oh look it's just us two now." Craig said as he sat next to Bri on the couch. "Mhm." Bri said looking down at the ground. "Wow you're really shy when your not on stage." Craig said. "Yeah..." Bri said. "I think shy girls are cute." Craig said smiling at her. "That's cool." Bri said smiling and blushing slightly. "How about maybe we play Guitar Hero and you won't be so shy." Craig said laughing. "Your on!" Bri said as she grabbed the guitar hero controller.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey how's the weather down there?" Robert asked looking over Max's head. "I guarantee you Will Smith said that in an episode of Fresh Prince Of Belair." Max said to me. "Oh who's your next victim...I mean friend?" Robert asked. "This is my friend Kiearra she is the bassist for Midnight Massacre. Now can I have my stuff?" Max said. "Yeah, but you gotta reach for it first." Robert said holding Max's bags above his head. "Gimmie my shit dude." Max said. Robert laughed and handed Max his stuff. "See I have to deal with this every fucking day." Max said to me. We both laughed "Yeah I know how you feel Amanda can be a little obnoxious too sometimes." I said smiling at him. I wasn't surprised that during all this that Monte was sitting on the couch playing video games the whole time."I guess I'll see you guys when we get to Florida." Max said. "Bye Max." Robert and Monte said. Max and I started to walk back toward the bus.<p>

When we got back to the bus it was pretty late and Bri and Craig had headed to bed. "So what do you wanna do?" Max asked as he sat his bags on the bunk on top of mine. "Just hang I guess." I said as I sat on the couch. "Is there anything to eat on this bus?" Max asked as he went into the kitchen area. "ooo...cheese its." Max said as he came back and sat on the couch, and starting eating the cheese its. "umm..." I started to tell him that those were Amanda's but Max was hungry it's not like she can't get more. "You know today was pretty awesome. The first Warped Tour show went well and I met an awesome girl." Max said smiling at me. "Thanks Max, you're awesome too." I said. "No you're awesome." He said. "No you're awesome I said. "Take it from me your fucking awesome." Max said as he began tickling me. I laughed. "Stop it Max." I squealed. He kept tickling me which caused me to fall back on the couch. He then leaned down to kiss me but we heard some one come on the bus so he stopped. Amanda sighed as she walked on the bus. "Ugh! I couldn't find...whoa what were you two doing?" She asked looking at me and Max. "I was showing her why I'm called the ripper...no I'm kidding dude." Max explained. "Sure...wait who ate my cheese its?" Amanda asked pointing to the empty box of cheese its sitting next to Max. "What was I suppose to eat? There wasn't any cupcakes or Lunchables." Max said. "Well no one eats my cheese its! Kiearra why didn't you tell him not to?" Amanda said. I shrugged. Amanda rolled her eyes and went to her bunk. "Wow you guys really take food seriously on this bus." Max said laughing. I laughed too. "It's getting late I think we should go to sleep." Max said. "Okay Goodnight, Max." I said. I was a little upset that he didn't finish kissing me but maybe it'll happen sooner or later. "Goodnight, Kiearra." Max said as he kissed me on the forehead and we walked to our bunks. The kiss on the forehead was still better than nothing. I still wished Amanda would of came on the bus a little later. I smiled as I fell asleep after my first Warped Tour.


	3. Chapter 3

I yawned and stretched as I woke up. I looked at my I-Phone it was 1:30, not bad considering I don't wake up until like 3 something. I looked at Bri who was sitting in the bunk across from me listening to her I-pod. "Hey Bri." I said sitting up in my bunk. "Hey Kiearra." Bri said taking out her ear phones. "Did you have fun with Craig yesterday?" I asked, "Yeah we played Guitar Hero...I'm starting to think I really like him, but I don't have a chance." Bri said looking down. "Go for it dude. You never know what could happen." I said smiling at her. "Yeah so how about you and Max?" Bri asked. I poked my head down to look in the bunk below me to make sure Max was sleeping. "I like him a lot and we almost kissed yesterday." I explained. "Nice...wait what do you mean almost?" Bri asked. "Well he didn't actually kiss me cause Amanda came on the bus." I said. "Awww...that sucks." Bri said. "Yeah." I said. "Wait can't he get in trouble for being with you since you are 17 and he's 25?" Bri asked. "Yeah but who said anyone has to know. Plus I'll me 18 in a few months." I said with a smirk. I then heard Max stirring in the bunk below me. "Oh look Max is up." I said poking my head down to look into Max's bunk again. "Did you sleep well?" I asked him. "Yeah." Max said rubbing his eyes. When he threw the covers off of him I noticed he wasn't wearing pants. I stared at him that was a pretty good sight. "What? Oh yeah I sometimes get hot when I'm sleeping so I take my pants off." Max explained as he put his shorts back on which were laying on the floor next to his bunk." Ohh..." I said not knowing what to say. "Anyways did you guys get any food yet?" Max asked, flipping his hair out of his face. "Craig left to get some an hour ago he should be back soon." Bri said as she poked her head down from her bunk. "Good and are we in Florida yet?" Max asked. "Yeah we got here like two hours ago." Bri said. " I think we should go to the beach when Craig gets back." Max said. "Cool." I replied. "I think I'll go get ready before Craig comes back." Bri said hoping down from her bunk and going into the bathroom. Max smiled at me. "Hey Kiearra can you come here?" He asked me. "Yeah." I replied as I hoped down from my bunk and climbed into Max's bunk. "I was working on some New Escape The Fate songs and wanted to know what you thought?" Max said, handing me his notebook. "You write songs? I thought Craig wrote all the songs." I said starting to read over his lyrics. "No I help sometimes." Max said. This wasn't the hard core stuff I expected it was more soft like Harder Than You Know Or The World Around Me. "This is beautiful." I said. "Well this is what happens when I meet a beautiful girl."Max said looking into my eyes and lifting my chin up. Yes! He was finally about to kiss me and no one was here to interrupt. "Hey Max I'm back with some cupcakes man!" Craig called as he walked into the bus. "Awesome cupcakes. I'll be back in a second." Max said as he rushed into the kitchen area. Are you fucking serious? We got interrupted again. I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom after Bri came out who was wearing her purple and black bathing suit. After I got done showering and blow drying my hair, I put on my red and black bikini with the stars on it. I wanted to look good for Max then maybe we could actually kiss. I fixed my hair and put my snake bites in and went back to the living room area where everyone was. I blushed a little when I saw Max checking me out.

After Max got dressed we worked on the song. I helped him with the lyrics as we both came up with the music on our guitars. Much to my surprise Max had a softer side than what I was used to seeing. Bri and Craig were having fun playing Guitar Hero. Then Amanda walked out the bathroom wearing her pink and black bikini. "Wow." Max said as he stopped playing his guitar and stared at her. Amanda smirked at him. I rolled my eyes and got off the bus. I was stupid to actually think I had a chance with Max Green if she was around. I walked along the shore of the beach since the bus was already parked by the beach when I got off. I decided to go sit on some rocks and think about things. A few minutes later I heard someone come up behind me and they put there arms around me. "Are you okay?" I heard Max ask me. "Yeah I'm fine." I mumbled. Max turned me around so I was facing him. "Dude, can I ask you something?" Max said. "Yeah." I replied. "After what happened with Lexus, I swore I would never date a fan again." He said. "Yeah I know." I said looking down. "But there is something about you that makes me want to give dating a fan another chance." Max said smiling at me. "Where are you going with this, Max?" I asked trying to contain my excitement. I think I already new what he was going to ask me. "Fuck it...I'm just gonna say it, dude. Be my Gorgeous Nightmare?" Max asked me with a smile. "Of course!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around him and hugged him. Max kissed me on the lips. "Finally we can kiss without getting interrupted." Max said. Yeah until we get back on the bus." I said. "Well I like kissing you." Max said as he kissed me again this time a little deeper than the first. Max sat next to me on the rocks and held me in his arms as we watched the waves.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked up at Max who was smiling at me. I couldn't believe this I was actually Max's girlfriend."Just remember we can't tell anyone we are together...well at least till your 18." Max said. "Yeah I don't want you to be be in jail like Ronnie was." I said. "Plus sneaking around with you could be kinda hot." Max said, kissing me again. I blushed a little and Max smiled at me. "You seem really happy." He said. "Yeah cause I'm your girlfriend." I replied. "Well I'm happy you are my girlfriend." Max said hugging me. Then Craig, Bri, Andy and Amanda walked up to us. "See I told you he was with Kiearra." Craig said looking at everyone else. "Who's Kiearra?" Andy asked. "That chick right there, man." Craig said pointing at me. I smiled and waved at him. "Oh she's the one you guys were telling me about." Andy said. I looked at Max who looked back at me. "Don't worry all we said is that you were the best bass player ever." Amanda said smiling. Max cleared his throat. "Well the best girl bass player that is." Amanda said. Max smiled at me. "So what were you two talking about?" Bri asked me and Max. "uhhh..." Max said looking at me. "Stuff." I said. Craig looked at Bri and Amanda and they started to laugh. Max had this confused look on his face as did I. "So why are we all standing here lets get in the water." Craig said as he pushed Bri in and jumped in himself. They both laughed as Andy pushed Amanda in. Max grabbed my hand, then we jumped in off the rock. Then Max swam around and dunked me. I laughed and playfully pushed him. He laughed and grabbed my ass. "Max!" I said and he just smirked at me. He was quite sexy when he smirked. "You know you're pretty awesome right?" Andy said to Amanda. "Yeah I get that a lot." Amanda said smirking at him. "I also find your cockiness quite sexy." Andy said moving closer to her. Amanda kissed Andy softly on the lips. "Well I guess that answers my question then." Andy said. "Yes I'll be your girlfriend, Andy." Amanda said. "How did you know that's what I was going to ask you." Andy said. "I just know." Amanda said. We all had our fun in the water for a couple hours. Especially me and Max. He would sneak kisses in when no one was looking and I found it really hot. We all got out the water and dried off. Of course Amanda was flipping out for some reason. "Dude what's your problem?" I asked her. "I go out with Andy!" She exclaimed. "That's awesome." I said. "I know isn't it?" Amanda said smiling. I glanced back at Max. It seemed like everyone was getting their dreams guys and I knew Bri would get with Craig sooner or later. "Dude you know what we need for when we chill at the hotel?" Max said turning to Craig. "What man?" Craig replied. "Drinks, dude." Max said. "Yeah you and Kiearra should go get some." Craig said smiling at me. I wonder if Amanda told him I like Max. "Okay. Come on Kiearra!" Max said grabbing my and I walked for a few minutes until we got to the store. I knew once we walked in Max would have a whole bunch of fans coming up to him. Surprisingly there weren't a lot and some people came up to me too. "How about this?" I asked picking something in a plastic bottle off the shelf. "Nah dude that's plastic. I fucking hate plastic." Max said putting it back on the shelf. He picked up something in a glass bottle. "This will work." Max said as he got in line. I got in line behind him and brought some Sour Patch Kids.

When we got back to the hotel we all went to my room. Bri, Craig, Max, and I sat on the floor and Amanda sat on Andy's lap. The guys and Amanda started drinking right away. I didn't really drink plus I wasn't even old enough, but I wanted to look cool in front of Max. So I took his glass off of him and took a drink. "Whoa if you wanted some all you had to do was ask." Max said pouring me my own glass. I drank almost all of it in one sip. "Easy Kiearra." Craig said. "She doesn't drink a lot." Amanda said. "Yeah we don't want you to get too drunk and pass out." Max said. "Well not yet that is." Max whispered to me as he put his arm around me. I smirked at him and poured myself another glass but this time I didn't drink it all right away. "You know what we should do man." Craig said looking at Max. "I don't know." Max said. Craig started to take his clothes off. "Oh I know what we should do." Max said as he started to take his clothes off too. The rest of us looked at each other. "Uhhh...what are you guys doing?" Bri asked. "You'll see." Craig said as he finished taking his clothes off. Once Max and Craig were down to there boxers they started jumping on the bed. Then they ran out the hotel room and kept running up and down the hallways singing Eminem songs till Craig fell down. "Ha! I win!" Max said breathing heavily. We all laughed at them. After a few minutes we went back in the hotel room and Craig and Max got dressed. Well Max just put his skinny jeans back on. "Hey what's that in the corner?" Bri said pointing to the corner over by Amanda and Andy. "It's a snake." Andy said not looking phased. Amanda picked her feet up off the floor and held on to Andy. "Cool." Bri said. In two seconds I was on the bed. I was terribly afraid of snakes. Max walked over to the snake and picked it up. "I have had it with these mother fucking snakes in this mother fucking hot-...wait it's just rubber, dude." Max said as he threw the fake snake on Amanda. Max walked back over to me. "See nothing to worry about." Max said as he sat next to me. I then checked to make sure no one was looking and I kissed Max. I think Bri saw me but she didn't say anything. "See this is what the fuck happens when you have fucking parties without inviting us." Robert said as he walked in with Monte. "Your just mad cause we have all the hot girls." Craig said smiling at Bri. "Your gonna fucking pay for this dude." Robert said as he left. Monte left to without saying a word. "Is he always so quiet?" I asked. "Yeah pretty much." Max said.

A few hours later everyone had left, Bri was sleeping, Amanda was with Andy and I was totally wasted. So I decided since I couldn't sleep I would go see Max. I made my way across the hallway to Max's room and walked in since he left the door open. He was laying in his bed and playing Words With Friends. "Hey Max." I said as I sat next to him. "Hi Kiearra." He mumbled. I could tell he was totally drunk too. Max put his I-Phone down and looked at me. Before I knew it I was on top of Max and we were making out. After a few minutes of intense making out and Max had taken my shirt off, I fell asleep or passed out on the bed next to him.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with a killer headache and I saw this blonde little girl sitting on the bed talking to Max. After I rubbed my eyes I realized the little blonde girl was Leila, Craig's daughter. "I'll play hide and seek with you once I get dress." Max said to Leila smiling. "Okay, Max." Leila said. Max looked over at me and noticed I was starting to wake up. "Hey Lelia why don't you go find your dad and I'll see you later." Max said, tickling Lelia before she left. "Good morning...well afternoon." Max said smiling at me. "Eh my head is killing me" I said. "Awww...someone is having their first hangover. Here take this," Max said handing me a Tylenol and some water. "Last night was fun...well from what I remember" I said as I took the pill. "Yeah and you might want this back, dude." Max said, handing me my shirt. "Whoa did we...?" I asked with a shocked look on my face. "No. I don't think so...I think we just made out and I took your shirt off. Well that's all I remember." Max explained. "Oh.." I said as I put my shirt back on. "Yeah plus I care about you and you're not some random girl I picked up off the street." Max said. I was really shocked that Max respected me that much. I yawned. "I thing I better go back to sleep before it's time for me to go on stage." I said. "Okay have gorgeous dreams about me." Max said as he cuddled up with me. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Craig, Bri and Leila were in Craig's hotel room. "Look daddy I won." Lelia said as she put her last card down and jumped into Craig's arms. "Good job Lelia." Bri said smiling at her. "Can I play with you and Bri all the time?" Lelia asked Craig. "I'm up for it if Bri is." Craig said smiling at Bri. "That's cool with me." Bri said. "Yay!" Leila exclaimed jumping up and down. "Okay you got your game of Uno now it's time for your nap." Craig said as he picked Lelia up and sat her on the bed. Craig kissed her on the cheek before going back and sitting on the floor with Bri. "I didn't know you were so good with kids." Craig said smiling at Bri. "Yeah. They are fun to be around." Bri explained. "Well it's a good thing you get along with Lelia." Craig said, smiling. "Why is that a good thing?" Bri asked. "Well...I think you're pretty cool and since Lelia likes you, I think you should be my girlfriend." Craig said smiling. "Are you serious? Me?" Bri asked with a shocked look on her face. "Yep." Craig said, kissing her softly on the lips. Bri stared at him. She was shocked she couldn't believe what just happened.<p>

* * *

><p>I was laying on Max's bed watching Friday Night Smackdown since we had a late show and didn't have to be on for another hour. Luckily I had slept off my hangover and I was feeling much better. Smackdown was pretty boring they were just talking about who the new GM was. I thought it was probably Stephanie or someone. Then I heard You Think You Know Me and I nearly fell off the bed. "Holy shit it's Edge" I screamed. Edge had been my favorite wrestler since I was a kid and he had retired and now he is the GM of Smackdown. "What's wrong, dude?" Max asked coming out the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist and his hair was wet. This sight made me even more happy and I wanted to throw him on the bed and make out with him. Max looked at the TV screen. "Oh Edge is back? I thought he retired." Max said. "Yeah but he's the GM now." I explained. "Oh." Max said as he went to his suitcase and looked for something to wear. I finished watching Edge while occasionally looking over to watch Max get dress. After Edge went off TV, I went and got my shower. After I got out I went to my suitcase and looked for something to wear. I decided to wear my black and red Harry Potter shirt, black shorts with red suspenders hanging off of them and my black converses. While I was getting dressed I noticed Max staring at me a few times but I didn't mind. "You like?" I asked him as I spun around in front of him. "Dude change your shirt." Max said. I remembered I was wearing a Harry Potter shirt. "Why?" I asked. "I fucking hate Harry Potter. Not anything against you but little British boys don't do it for me, sorry." Max explained. I laughed and took my shirt off and threw it at Max. "Is that better." I asked. "Yeah it would be a lot better if this was gone too." Max said with a laugh as he pulled on my bra strap. "Oh really?" I asked as I started to slowly slide my bra strap off my shoulder. "Well you're just gonna have to wait." I said. "Dude stop tempting me!" Max exclaimed as he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close to him. I ran my fingers through his soft fluffy black hair. I kinda figured this was gonna end in a make out session. Max pulled me down so I was sitting on his lap. "Wow I'm really lucky that you're girlfriend. And if you want you can wear your Harry Potter shirt." Max said smiling at me and handing me my shirt. I kissed him then put it on. "Okay let's finish getting ready." Max said. I got up and we went in the bathroom. We straightened our hair and Max did my make up. I put on the usual accessories I wear and Max's bracelet he let me borrow. "You ready?" Max asked once he finished straightening his hair. "Yep." I said. Max grabbed my hand and we left the hotel room to go to the arena.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I was sitting on the bus with Bri and Amanda. We were waiting for Craig and Max to get back from an interview so we could go the the next show. Which was in my hometown Pittsburgh. "So what's going on with you and Max?" Amanda asked me looking quite interested. "Nothing..." I said. "You two seem to be spending a lot of time together." Bri added. "What we can't be friends?" I said, playing with my snake bites. I wanted to tell them that me and Max are together but I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone. "You guys just seem a little close that's all." Amanda said. "Well we are just friends." I insisted. "Okay but things with me and Andy are awesome." Amanda said. I rolled my eyes. That's all she seemed to talk about lately. "Me and Craig got together yesterday." Bri said with a smile. "That's awesome." I exclaimed. "Yeah that's nice Bri...but back to me and Andy. We went to the movies to go see a Batman movie. During most of it we made out and he told me how beautiful I was." Amanda said. I glanced at Bri who was looking back at me. We put our earphones back in cause we knew this was gonna be a long bus ride.

* * *

><p>Craig and Max were making there way back to the bus when Andy came up behind them and put his arms around them. "What's up guys?" Andy said. "Not much except Maxipoo is blowing me off for this chick." Craig said. "She's not just some chick." Max said. "Oh Max has a girlfriend?" Andy asked. "No but Craig does." Max said. "Yeah and she's awesome, man." Craig said smiling. "Well what's her name?" Andy asked. "Her name's Briana but we call here Bri." Craig said. "Oh she's in Amanda's band." Andy said. Craig and Max glared at him. "Actually it's Kiearra's band." Max protested. "Actually it's no ones band and the girls wouldn't like you saying that." Craig added. "So wait Kiearra is the one that isn't as pretty as my Amanda?" Andy asked. "Chill man. Kiearra is hot too." Max said getting kinda mad. He was tired with the fact that everyone said Amanda was prettier than Kiearra. "So I think we found out who Max's girlfriend is." Andy said. "So what if she is." Max said starting to walk toward the bus faster. "What did I do? I was only joking." Andy said. "Yeah I know man but he's been acting weird lately. I think he really does have a thing for Kiearra." Craig said. Andy shrugged as they made their way onto the bus.<p>

* * *

><p>Max got on the bus and climbed into my bunk next to me. "How was your interview?" I asked Max as I turned off my I-Pod. "Andy!" Amanda squealed as she jumped into his arms. Craig went over to Bri and hugged her. "It was okay." Max said playing with his snake bites. I could tell something was bothering him. "What's wrong Maxie?" I asked. "Amanda and Andy are getting a little cocky, dude." Max said. "Yeah I know. Me and Bri had to listen to her shameless pandering." I said. "Well don't worry about them because you have me." Max said. He then moved my red hair out my face and kissed me. I found this pretty odd since everyone was on the bus and Bri's bunk was right across from mine. Maybe he was starting to fall for me and the age thing didn't matter to him anymore. I smiled at him. "Come here guys!" Craig called from the living room area of the bus. Max hoped down from my bunk then he helped me down. Bri got down from her bunk and smiled at me. She probably saw Max kiss me but I knew she didn't think anything of it. Bri and I walked into the living room while Max went into the kitchen and got a cupcake. He came back and sat next to me on the couch. "Okay this isn't going to be a boring 16 hour drive. We are gonna make this fun which means..." Craig said, "Sing along dude?" Max asked getting excited. "You got it man." Craig said as he sat next to Bri and put his arm around her. I grabbed my guitar and started to randomly play it. Just then Max started to sing:<p>

Everything has been said before

There's nothing left to say anymore

When it's all the same You can ask for it by name

I figured out that he was singing This Is he New Shit by Marilyn Manson so I joined in and played my guitar along with it.

Me:

Babble babble bitch bitch

Rebel rebel party party

Sex sex sex and don't forget the violence

"Yeah that's right, dude." Max said. I smiled then started playing the opening to It's My Life.

Me:

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted

No silent prayer for the faith-departed

Bri:

I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd

You're gonna hear my voice

Amanda:

When I shout it out loud

Everybody:

It's my life It's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said I did it my way

I just wanna live while

I'm alive It's my life

We finished up that song and sang a few more and watched a few movies. By then we had been on the road for eight hours and I was getting sleepy. Of course me and Max were already cuddling so I fell asleep in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

It was pretty late when we finally got to Pittsburgh and Max woke me up. He looked like he had been sleeping too so I knew we were gonna be up all night. "So you ready to show me The Rated-R Castle, dude?" Max asked me. "What are you talking about?" I asked. Max pointed out the window and I saw the bus was parked outside of the house I shared with Bri and Amanda. I was a little scared cause I knew my room made me seem like a total Edge and Max fangirl. I hoped he wouldn't be creeped out. We all got off the bus and went into the house. "Oh and girls Ashley will be here to do your tattoos in like thirty minutes." Andy said as he walked upstairs with Amanda. "Well we all know what they are gonna do." I said. We all laughed as Bri and Craig sat on the couch. "I'm not going up there man." Craig said. "Me either." Bri added. "Come on Kiearra show me your room." Max said as he grabbed my hand and started to drag me upstairs. "You sure you wanna come up here?" I asked cause I really didn't want him to see my room. Max nodded yes as we got to my door which had an Escape The Fate poster on it. Max laughed a little as he opened the door and walked in. "Wow someone really loves their boyfriend...and Edge." Max said looking around. "Your not creeped out." I asked. "No you could never creep me out, babe." Max said as he came up behind me and hugged me. I loved when he did that and he knew it. Max looked around at some of the stuff I had. I smiled when I saw my Harry Potter book sitting on my bed. I knew this was the perfect way to mess with him. I sat down on my bed and started reading it. Wow I forgot how comfy this thing was being on tour and all. "Hey this Jericho acti-...are you fucking serious dude? You're really reading that?" Max said glaring at me. I smirked at him. Max tried to grab the book but I put it down my shirt. "Like that's gonna stop me." Max said as he put his hands under my shirt, grabbed the book and something else too. "Hmmm... just the way I like them. Not giant but not small either." Max said with a laugh. I smiled and kissed him. Max threw the book and wrapped his arms around my waist. It felt like our lips were always meant to be together and I never wanted them to be apart. The kiss became more passionate and Max softly bit my bottom lip. I let out a quiet moan and Max slipped his tongue into my mouth. I grabbed a hand full of his long soft black hair. He started to lay back on the bed and he pulled me on top of him. Max smirked at me and took my shirt off. He then ran his hands down my back and stopped when he got to my ass. I leaned over slightly and kissed him with more passion than ever. He let out a groan and I felt him getting hard against me in him zebra print skinny jeans. I tugged at the bottom of his Marilyn Manson shirt and Max helped me take it off. We only broke the kiss to get the shirt over his head. Max pushed me on the bed and he got on top of me and now he was in charge which I was perfectly okay with. He ran his hands down my body then he started to un do the button on my red skinny jeans. I moved around a little so Max could slide them off. Just then Craig opened the door and walked into my room. "Hey Kiearra Ash-"Craig started then he stopped and stared at us. "Dude don't you ever knock?" Max asked getting kinda pissed off. "Hey I didn't expect you to be doing anything. Well I guess you two do have something going on." Craig said looking slightly confused. "Yes we do now get out Craig." Max said. "Okay but Ashley is ready to do Kiearra's tattoo now." Craig said before leaving. "What a mood killer?" I said. "Yeah." Max mumbled as he got off of me. "We'll finish later." I said smiling at him as I started to get dressed. "But dude what about this?" Max said pointing to his boner. "You can take care of that yourself. Nah I'm joking." I said as I pulled down Max's pants and his boxers and started giving him a hand job. It looked like he was really enjoying it. "There are you happy now?" I asked Max once I was done. "Yep." Max said as he started to get dressed and I put my shirt on. Max kissed me and we started to walk downstairs holding hands. I could tell by the look on Bri's face Craig told her what happened. "So what do you want?" Ashley asked me. "Ummmm... a red and black star on each of my forearms just like Max has." I said. "Come on dude. Don't copy." Max said. "Oh and I want you're such a gorgeous nightmare on the middle of my lower back with stars around it." I said. "Like right above your ass?" Max asked smiling at me. "Yep." I said smiling back at him. Only he knew the meaning behind that tattoo and well Bri and Craig were super confused. "I'll start with the stars first." Ashley said. I was kinda scared cause I didn't know how bad it was gonna hurt.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I didn't write this part, Amanda did. o.o<p>

While Kiearra is getting her tattoo done by Ashley, Amanda takes Andy and shows him her room, she shows him her guitar collection. "Wow, these guitars are sick." "Thanks." "You even have a double headed guitar, looks like the same one Jinxx had in The Legacy video." "Yeah it is the same one just in black, and I had some flames added to it." Andy looks around and see's a guitar that has BVB's signatures on it. "Hey. did you?" "That I got from back when I pre-ordered Set The World on Fire, check out the back" Andy turns it around and looks at the back "Cool, you put name on the back in flames and put wings around it. That's nice." "Thanks." Amanda sits down on her bed and grabs her hot pink and black guitar, and starts playing Fallen Angels. Andy then starts singing "We scream, we shout" "We are the fallen angels" Amanda continues playing as her and Andy sing Fallen Angels. Amanda looks over at Andy and smiles, as Andy leans in an kisses her. Amanda smiles as Andy just grabs her guitar and sets it down. "You're one great female guitarist." "Thanks." Andy kisses Amanda as he falls on top of her, they both laugh as Andy looks into her eyes "You have gorgeous eyes." "Thanks, but you're the one with the gorgeous eyes." "Thanks, but you're the one with amazing guitar skills and a rocking body." Andy smiles as he kisses her again. He slids his hand down and around her body, he unbuttons her jeans and slides them off exposing her black lace thong. He tosses her jeans to the side and kisses her neck, he grabs the bottom of her red shirt and takes it off exposing her black lace bra. He kisses her as she grabs his Batman shirt, and pulls it up, breaking the kiss only to take his shirt off. She grabs his hair and kisses him again, bitting his lip a little bit, as he slides his tongue into her mouth. He grabs her breast and squeezes them as she slides her hand down his body to his jeans, she takes them off and slides them down, as now they're both just in their underwear. Andy gets on top of Amanda. He reaches behind her and unstraps her bra and takes it off, once he does he massages her boobs as he kisses her passionately. He kisses her down along her neck, and to her chest, and to her boobs as he sucks on them, he grabs her other boob and massages it as his free hand slides down her body to her pussy. He slides down her panties and rubs her pussy, before sticking a finger inside and fingering her. She lets out a moan. Andy stops sucking her boobs and kisses her again. "Do you?" "Yeah." Andy stops fingering her as he slides down his boxers, he then gets back on top of her and kisses her as he then slowly slides his penis into her, she lets out a moan "Ahh..Andy.." "You're good?" "Yeah.." She pulls his hair as he thrust into her going faster and faster. He grabs her hair and pulls it as he kisses her neck. She rolls Andy over so that she's on top and in control. Andy smirks as she holds down his hands. She kisses him as she reaches over to her draw and takes something out. "What are you doing?" "Getting these?" She puts on her black cat ears. "And these" She holds up handcuffs "You just keep handcuffs and cat ears in your draw?" "Yeah.." "Naughty kitty." Andy grabs Amanda's hands and takes the handcuffs from her. He turns her over and handcuffs her hands together. "Andy!" "Yeah, scream and moan my name." He smirks as he gets back on top of her and rams his penis inside her. She moans really loud as he grabs her boobs and squeezes them. He kisses her deeply. He keeps thrusting as she keeps moaning. "Ah..yes Andy! Yes!" "Ahh,, Amanda!" He lets out a moan as he kisses her again, he feels her cum as he then cums inside her, He gets up as he looks at her, and she just kisses him. He lays down next to her just staring at her. Amanda smiles and blushes at little, when she notice Andy staring at her. "Uh, Andy, the handcuffs?" "Oh...yeah.." He un-handcuffs her and kisses her. "Amanda, I love you." "I love you too Andy." Amanda warps her arms around Andy and kisses him. Just then Kiearra yells "Guys! Come on, it's your turn to get the tattoo Amanda!" "What do you think they're doing?" Max ask. "I don't know, but what ever it is it, it's over." Andy looks over at Amanda "We better get dressed and cleaned up." "Yeah." Amanda agrees as her and Andy get cleaned up and dressed, and then goes downstairs to meet Kiearra and Max "What took you so long?" Kiearra ask "Oh nothing, just I was nervous and Andy had to clam me down." Amanda smiles "Sure..."

Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed that. O.o

* * *

><p>I looked down at my new tattoo. "See they didn't hurt that bad." Max said. "Nope not at all." I said. It did hurt a little especially the one on my back but I didn't want to seem weak in front of Max. "That's my girl." Max said hugging me. I'm really starting to think he doesn't care if anyone knows about us anymore. Now that I think of it I don't either I mean they are our friends. While Amanda was getting her tattoo done Max and I sat on the couch across from Bri and Craig. "So what did you get?" I asked Bri. "Midnight Massacre going down my side and a crescent moon dripping blood." She said. "Nice." I said. "Maxipoo you have some serious explaining to do." Craig said. "Later dude." Max said as he put his arm around me. Tonight was perfect even though me and Max didn't get to finish what we started. Max and I played Words With Friends with each other for a while. Then when Ashley left and Amanda and Andy went to "bed" we told Bri and Craig about us and they were totally supportive. It felt good to know that someone else new I was Max's girlfriend besides me and him.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

"Dude why didn't you tell us." Craig asked. "Because Kiearra is 17 and it's illegal for us to be together and I thought sneaking around with her would be hot." Max explained with a smirk. "Well you two didn't do a good job of sneaking around. I saw you two kiss like two times." Bri said. "You're lucky that's all you saw." Craig said. "Awww...my poor Craig." Bri said laying her head on his shoulder. "Dude it's not my fault you didn't knock." Max said. "Well you and Kiearra shouldn't have left the door open." Craig said. "Whatever, dude." Max said as he picked up my laptop. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "I wish I was doing you but Craig had to fucking interrupt us." Max said. We all laughed then Max started playing the song that I had left up on Youtube which happened to be Raised By The Wolves. "Is this Ronnie?" Craig asked. "Yeah.." Bri said. "Your what I started now disregarded, One day they'll see, it was always me." Max said. "I learned my fate is something I can't escape." Craig added. "I think this song is about us dude." Max said playing with his snake bites. "This war isn't fucking his. It's ours." Craig said getting kinda mad. "Yeah dude." Max said as he went to check his facebook. "All these requests from these stupid fangirls...oh look here is a special fangirl." Max said poking me in my side. I giggled. "You know I sent you that a while ago." I said. "Yeah that was before you were my gorgeous nightmare,dude." Max said kissing me softly on the lips. "And now it's time for us to go upstairs." Craig said as he started to go upstairs. "Goodnight guys." Bri called as she went upstairs too. "You wanna go upstairs and work on the song and take a few pictures?" Max asked. "Sure." I said as I went upstairs and Max followed behind me.

Authors Note: Bri wrote this part. :D

We had gone back to my room after talking to Max and Kiearra. I closed the door behind me. A good lesson from after hearing what happened today: Keep the door shut as much as possible. I tried to lay down on my bed, but I winced. "What's wrong?" Craig asked. "Nothing, I was just laying on the side I got my tattoo on," I explained. He was now laying on the bed beside me. "It'll be okay. It gets easier, just lay on your left side for tonight," he suggested. "I will," I said as I pulled up my shirt on my right side. "It's pretty fucking sick if you ask me," Craig said. "Yeah, it is," I said, looking down at my side. Craig put his hand on my hip. I looked over at him and smiled. He pulled me in and kissed me. After our lips parted, Craig was laying on his back and my head was on his shoulder. "By the way, liking the album art on the wall," Craig commented. "Thanks." I said, "I just cut them out and put them up with thumb tacks." "Almost like a personal wallpaper," he said. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." He wrapped his arm around me and kissed me on my forehead. I was blushing slightly. "Do shy girls blush a lot, or what?" he asked. "I don't know, that's just me," I replied. My phone rang. I sat up and got my phone out of my pocket. "Damn forwards," I said. "I know," he said. "Was that 3OH!3 I heard?" Max said from the next room over. I hung my head low. "Fuck," I said as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Ummm, maybe," I said through the wall. "Well, at least you made it stop," he replied. "Yep," I said. There was no reply. "well, that was slightly unfitting for the moment," I said. "Kind of," Craig said. "The ringtone for when people call me is much better," I said. "Why? What is it?" he asked. "Harder Than You Know," I said. "Oh, cool," he said. I nodded in agreement. "So, is that your favorite Escape the Fate song then?" he asked. "Yeah," I said, blushing again. "It's one of my favorites too," he said as I lie back down. I let out a yawn. "Awww, the little rocker chick's tired," Craig said. "Yep. Well, after your first tattoo weren't you kind of tired?" I asked. "Well, I don't really remember," he admitted. "Oh well, whatever," I said. I sat up and turned the lights off. "Night, Craig," I said. "Night, Bri," he said. My phone decided to ring again. "I have had it with this motherfucking 3OH!3 in this motherfucking house!" Max yelled. "Sorry! My phone is going on vibrate now," I said through the wall. "Okay, good," Max said. Soon after, Craig and I fell asleep.

"I fucking hate 3OH!3, dude." Max said as he took one more picture of us. "Are you gonna put those up on Twitter?" I asked, laying back on the bed. I made sure I laid on my stomach cause I knew my back would hurt cause of the tattoo. "Only some of them. Cause the other ones are for my eyes only." Max said as he laid down next to me. "Yeah we can take some Rated-R Pictures." I said with a laugh. "Yeah cause you are my Rated-R Princess." Max said pulling me closer to him. "But I thought I was your gorgeous nightmare." I said, playing with his hair. "You are my everything, Kiearra." Max said kissing me on the forehead. I smiled at him. "Now get some sleep cause we have a show tomorrow." Max said wrapping his arms around me. "Goodnight Maxie." I said. "Goodnight, Kiearra have gorgeous nightmares about me." Max said. Whenever he said this to me and I was in his arms I usually slept well.

I was sleeping quite well until I felt Max tossing and turning next to me. "Max..." I mumbled. I don't think he heard me because he got up and left. Oh well he's probably going to the bathroom. I got comfortable again and went back to sleep.

Max went into Bri's room and started to walk around. Bri heard him and sat up quickly. "Max?" Bri said looking around kinda confused. "Don't worry about it he's just sleep walking again. Go to sleep, Max." Craig mumbled. "Does he do this a lot?" Bri asked as she watched Max "walk" out the room. "Only sometimes. At certain hotels and when he stays at other people's house. He did it once at my house and scared the shit out of Leila." Craig explained. "Meh whatever. I'm going back to sleep." Bri said before going back to sleep.

"What the fuck dude." I heard Max say after a loud crash. I turned on the light and I found him laying on the floor. "What happened to you?" I asked him. "I think I was sleep walking again and I tripped over this fucking Harry Potter book." Max said sitting up. I couldn't help it I had to laugh. "It's not funny dude." Max said as he got on the bed and started tickling me. "Max stop it!" I exclaimed in between bursts of laughter. "Never!" He said as he kept tickling me. "Dude I warned you. It's not my fault if you get kicked." I said still laughing. "Okay I'll stop." Max said with a smirk. "Now I'm going back to sleep." I said lying back down. "I don't think so." Max said. "Okay fine I'll stay up with you." I said, turning on the TV. "You better." Max said with a smirk. So we stayed up most of the night watching movies and playing Words With Friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Bri, Craig, Amanda and Andy were sitting at the table eating lunch. "It's nice of you two to get off each other and join us for breakfast." Craig said taking a bite of his pizza. "Guys Kiearra must be really sad. Max said he was in a relationship on Facebook." Amanda said, ignoring what Craig said. "Awww...she's probably upstairs crying and holding her Edge bear." Andy said. "Andy!" Amanda said. "Amanda!" Andy said as he kissed her. "Well then." Bri said looking at Craig. "Where is Kiearra?" Amanda asked. "Ummm... probably fuc-" Craig start but Bri cut him off. "She's upstairs sleeping." Bri said. "Well I'm going to wake her up it's almost one." Amanda said getting up. Andy got up too and went upstairs. "Well good luck to them. I hope they don't get scarred like I did." Craig said before going back to eating.

Amanda and Andy went into Kiearra's room and found Kiearra and Max sleeping next to each other. "I wonder what his girlfriend has to say about this." Andy said. "I think that is his girlfriend. Then again if Kiearra was dating Max she would have told me." Amanda said. She went over to the window and opened the curtain. "Rise and shine guys." Amanda said.

* * *

><p>I was woken up by blaring sunlight in my eyes. I heard Max mumble What the fuck. I rubbed my eyes and saw Amanda standing by the window and Andy in the doorway. "What do you too want?" I asked sitting up. "For you two to wake up. We are going to the arena soon." Amanda explained. "And you brought Andy with you why?" I asked. "Cause he's my Andykins and he goes everywhere with me." Amanda said. Andy smiled and waved at me. Wow that's not pathetic at all. "Well get out so we can get dressed, dude." Max said, flipping his hair out his face. "Wait you're staying in here?" Andy asked looking confused. "Yeah why wouldn't I stay in a room with my girlfriend?" Max asked glaring at him. Well I guess it's official me and Max are going somewhat public. "Kiearra! Why didn't you tell me you were with Max?" Amanda exclaimed hugging me. "Cause you were to busy in Andy world." I said. "Well you still could have told me." Amanda said. "Dude the only time I ever see you anymore is when we are on stage." I said. "Mhm well me and Andy are gonna go get ready." Amanda said as she left with Andy. I really hated when she said Mhm to me. It usually meant she wasn't listening to me. I got up and started to walk toward the bathroom. "Where are you going?" Max asked "To take a shower..." I said. "Not if I get there first." Max said as he started to run to the bathroom. I ran behind him and tackled him before he got to the door. I pinned him down to the ground and laughed. "Well someone likes it rough." Max said with a smirk. I kissed him, rolled into the bathroom. got up and shut the door. "Ha! I win." I said as I stood against the door. "Come on. dude." Max said as he tried to open the door. I just smirked, turned on the water and got in the shower.<p>

A few minutes later I heard the shower door open and I felt Max's arms around my waist and his body pressed up against mine. "Hi Kiearra." Max whispered in my ear as he ran a hand up and down my body. I turned around and kissed him. Max deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into my mouth. I grabbed a handful of his wet black hair and pulled on it a little and Max pushed me up against the wall of the shower and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Max slid two fingers inside me and kissed me with more passion than ever. He then moved down to my neck and started to suck on it. I bit my lip and tried not to moan that loud, but Max started fingering me harder and I moaned louder than before. Oh well I hoped no one was upstairs. "You ready?" Max asked as he slipped his fingers out. I nodded yeah as he slid his dick into me and started to thrust. "Harder, Max." I whispered in his ear. Max listened to me and started thrusting harder and faster. "Max!" I moaned...well screamed as I hit my orgasm and he came inside me. "I love you, Kiearra." Max said as he looked into my eyes and let me down off the wall. "I love you too, Max." I said. We got out the shower and put our towels on and walked out the bathroom. We found Craig, Bri, Amanda and Andy in the hallway. It seemed like they were looking for something. They all looked up at us when we opened the door. "Hey guys..." Max said. "I don't even wanna know,man." Craig said. Bri just glared at us. "Well they fucked." Amanda said. Max and I glared at her as we went into my room. "I hope you two used protection." Andy called after us. I ignored Andy's comment and went to my closet and looked for something to wear. It was kinda chilly so I decided to wear my red skinny jeans, a black t shirt with my red and black plaid vest over it and my black converses. I laid my clothes down on my bed. I looked over at Max and saw his red skinny jeans sticking out of his suitcase. "Hey Max, I think you should wear your red skinny jeans. So we can match." I said with a smile. "Okay. I'm going to go get my shirt off of Craig." Max said. I went into my bathroom and started to dry my hair. I wonder why Max and I didn't use this bathroom when we "took a shower". Oh well whatever. I finished blow drying my hair and went back out to my room. I saw Max pulling down his jeans in the front. "Are you okay?" I asked giving him a weird look. "Dude why are these jeans so fucking tight? My dick can't breathe." Max said still pulling at his pants. I laughed at him. "I think those are my pants." I said pointing to Max's pants which were still sitting on his suitcase. "You're right dude." Max said as he took off my pants and handed them to me. "That feels better." Max said putting on his pants. We finished getting dressed and went downstairs.

Max and I walked down the steps holding hands and everyone glared at us again. "Took you guys long enough." Craig said. "Yeah guys let's get going." Bri said grabbing her car keys."Where's Amanda and Andy?" I asked. "They left already." Craig replied. We walked out to the garage and Bri went over to her purple and black camo jeep. "This is fucking sick." Craig said and Bri smiled. "Wow this is awesome, dude. Where did you get this?" Max said as he looked at my red and black Mustang GT with the hard top convertible. "Adam gave it to me for my 16th birthday." I explained as I got in my car and put the top down. "You mean Edge?" Max asked getting into the passenger side. "Yeah and he gave Bri the jeep." I said pulling out the garage. Max plugged in my I-pod and started blasting Heart Shaped Glasses by Marilyn Manson. "This is my shit dude!" Max screams as we drove down the street. "The video to this song is really kinky." Max said smirking at me. "What our shower sex wasn't kinky enough?" I asked fake pouting. "No but we can get kinkier." Max said smiling. "Alright. I'll show you how kinky I can get when we get home." I said smirking back. " Awesome! Can't wait." Max said rubbing his hand on my thigh. Max looked in my purse and grabbed my sunglasses. He took his regular glasses off and put on my sunglasses. "Awww...put your regular glasses back on. I like when you wear them." I said. "Okay only cause I love you and I want my reward when we get home." Max said putting his regular glasses on. "I love you too, Max." I said leaning over to kiss him when we got to a stop sign. "Oh you bad girl." Max said. "Only for you Maxie." I said smiling at him.


	10. Chapter 10

About 45 minutes later we all pulled into the arena parking lot around the same time. Of course as soon as we pulled up everyone got hounded by fans except me. A few people did walk up to me but not like they did to Amanda. I signed a few autographs for the people that wanted them and I walked over to see who was playing. Luckily it's was Bon Jovi and they were just starting It's My Life. I smiled and started to sing along. I wondered if Jon Bon Jovi knew who I was. I met him once when we first started the tour. "What's wrong, babe?" Max asked coming up behind me and hugging me."Nothing." I said. "You sure?" Max asked resting his chin on my shoulder? "Eh...I'm just tried of Amanda getting all the credit in the band." I said. "Awww...don't worry about it. The fans love you too." Max said trying to reassure me. "Not as much as they love Amanda or Jason." I said looking down. Max turned me around so I was was facing him. "Hey don't be sad. You have me and I love you." Max said pushing my red hair out of my face. He then leaned in and kissed me tenderly, his soft black hair brushing against my cheeks. This was a perfect was to listen to I'll Be There For You. I was really in love with Max and I knew he loved me too. Max broke the kiss and smiled at me. He put his arms around me and we finished watching Bon Jovi's set.

Max and I waved bye to the fans as we got into the car. This time Max was driving and I sat on the passenger side. I thought the show went pretty well. I saw a couple of old friends. Plus I had that awesome moment with Max while listening to Bon Jovi. "Remember what you promised me?" Max asked smirking at me. "Yeah." I said smirking back. "So what you got planned?" Max asked looking me up and down. "You're just gonna have to wait and see." I said, flipping my red hair. "Awww...fine." Max said fake pouting. To be honest, I didn't have anything planned and I had to see what I had at home. I think I have a sexy red and black kitty outfit that I could use. Max pulled into the drive way, shockingly we were the last ones home and everyone else was inside.

We walked in and everyone was eating pizza. "Awesome pizza!" Max exclaimed looking in the pizza box. "Why the fuck is it empty?" Max asked looking confused. "There's more in the kitchen." Bri said. As Max went into the kitchen I went upstairs.

* * *

><p>Max went to the kitchen and found another empty pizza box. "What fuck dude." Max said walking back into the living room. "Where's my pizza, man?" Max asked glaring at everyone. "Max, it's in the kitchen." Amanda said. "No it's not." Max said folding his arms. Craig and Andy looked at each other and started laughing. "Which one of you ate my fucking pizza?" Max asked. "Hey that's what happens when you take "detours" to get home." Andy said doing air quotes when he said detour. "Yeah in Kiearra's pants." Craig added still laughing. "Not funny, dude. I want my fucking pizza." Max said. "Here you go." Bri said handing Max a piece of her pizza. "Thanks, dude. See she's the nice one." Max said taking a bite of his pizza. They all finished their pizza and turned on a movie. Max sat there playing with his snake bites and hair. He decided to go upstairs to see what Kiearra was up too.<p>

* * *

><p>I had just finished getting ready when Max walked into my room. "Nice outfit." Max said smirking at me. Max walked toward me but I pushed him on the bed. "Naughty kitty...Maxie likey." Max said smacking my ass. "Max, you use the whip." I said handing him the whip. "Holy shit, dude. You got a whip." Max said smacking my ass again this time with the whip. I stepped back a little and started dancing in front of Max. I could tell he couldn't wait to get his hands on me. "Dude stop tempting me and bring yourself over here." Max said. I walked over to him and he threw his arms around my waist. I leaned over a bit and kissed him very deeply. He parted his lips slightly so I could slip my tongue in his mouth. As our tongues wrestled Max slid off the short skirt I was wearing which had the cat tail on it. He pulled me down on his lap and the kiss got more passionate. I tugged on the bottom of his black t-shirt and he lifted his arms up so I could take it off. We only broke the kiss to get the shirt over Max's head. Then his lips crashed back into mine and Max fell back on the bed, pulling me with him. "Meow for me now!" Max said, pulling my hair. I meowed and playfully scratched at his chest. He then slid his hands under my red and black bra and massaged my boobs. He ran his thumbs over my nipples and I let out a moan. Max smiled approvingly and I felt him getting hard against me. I rubbed the bulge coming from his skinny jeans and Max let out a groan. I started to un-do the button on his skinny jeans and he helped me get them off. Max pushed me on to the bed and he got on top of me. He reached behind me and un-hooked my red bra and slid it off. Max grabbed the whip cream and put it the whole way down my body. He then kissed me again and went down to my neck and started to suck on it. I ran my fingers through his hair and meowed instead of moaning. I figured it would turn him on more. Max slowly licked the whip cream off me and I let out a whimper. When Max got to my hips he slipped off my thong and slipped a finger inside of me. "Wow someone's really wet." He said looking up at me smiling. "Oh my gosh..." I moan pushing myself against his hand. "Oh you like that, Kiearra?" Max asked, adding another finger. I closed my eyes to take in the intensity cause Max knew what I wanted. "Now moan my name." Max said fingering me harder and faster. "Max!" I screamed. "Good girl." Max said, sliding his fingers out and grabbing the handcuffs. He put the hand cuffs on me and then Max went down on me. I swear that was enough to make me have an orgasm right there. My hips rocked back forth with the rhythm of Max's skillful tongue. "Max please..." I pleaded with him. I like needed him instead me now. Max took his boxers off, un-handcuffed me and pushed himself inside of me. "You're fucking tight dude." Max said as he intensified his movements. I arched my back and pulled his hair as Max kept going harder and faster. "Kiearra." Max moaned as I felt myself getting tighter around him. "Oh my god Max!" I screamed as my body was rocked with the hardest orgasm I've ever had. Max came inside me and he rolled off me. "Well that was awesome." Max said. "Kinky enough for you?" I asked. "Of course, baby." Max said smiling and kissing me. "I love you Max." I said rubbing my hand on his chest. "I love you too, Kiearra" Max said wrapping his arms around me. As our heartbeats slowed I fell asleep in Max's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Around 5 in the morning Max and I decided to go downstairs because he was hungry. He put on his boxer briefs and I put on his shirt and my panties. Much to our surprise when we got downstairs everyone was sitting in the living room. "Oh look who it is." Craig said when we got to the bottom of the steps. "Yes! They are done now maybe I can get some sleep." Amanda said. "Yeah all we've been hearing for the past two ours is Max. Oh Max..." Andy said mocking me. "I even heard it through my headphones while I was listening to Hinder." Bri said giving me that creeped out look. It was true after 10 minutes of trying to go back to sleep me and Max were back at it again. I looked at Max who was laughing. I was a little embarrassed but he found this funny. "Hey what do you expect I'm The Ripper and I like to make Kiearra scream my name." Max said smiling at me as he went over and sat on the couch next to Craig. "Where am I suppose to sit?" I asked. "Right here." Max said, patting his lap. I went over and sat on Max's lap. "So what do you guys wanna do?" Max asked. "Well we are all up now. Lets party, man." Craig said. "I'll go get the drinks." Andy said getting up and going to the kitchen bringing some drinks and peanut butter. "What's with the peanut butter, dude?" Max asked grabbing a drink and handing me one. "Peanut butter is the shit that's why." Andy said, dipping his finger in the peanut butter and Amanda licked it off. I looked at Max and we gagged. "Hey you guys have no room to talk." Amanda said. Max mocked her and then kissed me. Andy kissed Amanda and Craig kissed Bri. We all broke our kisses and started laughing. Craig grabbed a drink off the table and started drinking it. "You know what guys, I wanna sing a song." Craig said putting his arms around Max and Bri. "Babe go get one of your guitars." Max said. "Acoustic or Electric?" I asked. "Acoustic." Craig said. I got off of Max's lap and went over to the corner of the living room to get my guitar. "You better quit staring at my girlfriend's ass homie." Max said glaring at Andy. "What the fuck are you talking about? I think you need to lay off the drinks, Max." Andy said. "I'm joking, dude." Max said. Amanda then went over to Max and pushed him a little bit, she didn't know her own strength as Max was pushed into Craig and his head went to Craig's private area where it shouldn't be. "Maxwell!" Craig yelled. "Dude she fucking pushed me!" Max said sitting up. Amanda just laughed as she just went back to Andy and hugged him. Andy laughed too and kissed Amanda. "That's my girl" Andy said I walked back over and handed Max my guitar as I glared at Amanda and pulled my hair back, she knew that meant I was angry. "Uh-Oh, someone got the crazy eyes." Bri said as she crossed her legs. "Whoa, crazy eyes? I'm scared dude, what's that?" Max said looking at Bri and then at me. "I'll tell you later" I kissed Max and sat on the floor by Max's feet. He started to play some randoms chords which turned into the HK Army song and Craig started to sing:  
>Yo we've been on this tour for about 2 weeks<p>

I love my girl Bri

She plays guitar for me

I like playing Halo

Will you play with me

We're rolling on this tour with Amanda and Andy

Just then Max changed up the chords a bit. "What the fuck did I tell you about changing it up, man? Craig asked "It's the next verse, dude." Max explained still playing. "Fuck the next verse. I like the chorus. It talks about my girl Bri, playing Halo and Amanda and Andy." Craig protested. "Then sing it again. Okay go." Max said as Craig started singing again:

We've been on this tour for about two weeks

I love my girl Bri

She plays guitar for me

I like playing Halo

Will you play with me

We're rolling on this tour with

Amanda and Andy

I know I talk a lot about my girl Bri

I know I talk a lot about playing Halo

I know I talk a lot about Amanda and Andy

But I didn't even mention my friend Max Green

My friend Max Green

And his girlfriend Kiearra

Cause they kept us up

And they're probably gonna be fucking by the end of this song.

Craig finished up the song and we all laughed. "You can have your spot back." Max said leaning my guitar up against the wall. I got back up and sat on Max's lap and he put his arms around me. Andy turned on the TV and Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Part 1 was on. "Cool, Harry Potter." Andy said smirking at Max. "Turn this fucking shit off." Max said. "But I wanna watch this." I said giving Max the puppy dog look. "Ugh! Fuck my life! You're lucky I love you." Max said kissing me. We stayed up the rest of the night and watched Harry Potter. By the time it was over the guys were wasted and Craig had passed out on the floor. At about 7 Max and I went upstairs and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up and saw Max sitting on the edge of my bed eating chocolate chip cookies. He had his hair pulled back and he was watching The 100 most shocking moments in music hosted by Chris Jericho. "Welcome to Raw is Jericho!" I said trying to imitate Jericho. Max turned around and glared at me. "When did you get up?" Max asked. "Like a minute ago." I said rubbing my eyes. "Well while you were sleeping. I finished our epic song." Max said smiling at me and handing me his notebook. I read over it and it was indeed quite epic. "That's awesome, Maxikins." I said hugging him. "I even have the guitar solo planned out." He said. "I like the scream you added too, but I rather you sing it than just scream." I said. "I don't sing, dude. That's Craig's job." Max said folding his arms. "So you want Craig singing a song about me?" I said playing with his hair. "But dude." Max said. "Just talk to Craig." I said kissing him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. "It's hard to say no to you." Max said eventually breaking the kiss. "So you'll talk to, Craig about you doing the vocals?" I asked getting kinda excited. "What do I get if I sing the song?" Max asked. "You'll just have to wait and see." I said with a smirk. "Fine, but dude I'm hungry as fuck. Can you make me something to eat?" Max asked eating another cookie. "Ummm...yeah so you can stop eating those cookies. We don't want you to get fat." I said taking the bag of cookies off of Max. "Well come on let's go to the kitchen. I'm gonna die from starvation." Max said grabbing my hand and taking me downstairs. "Where is everyone?" I asked looking around. "Upstairs I guess." Max said sitting on the couch. I sat down next to him and opened my laptop which was sitting on the coffee table and Bri's Twilight book was sitting on top of it. "Great now I'm gonna have to burn my laptop." I said. "Dude! My food!" Max said glaring at me. "Hold on, Maxie." I said with a smirk. I grabbed Bri's book and went over to the fire place and started a fire. "What the fuck are you doing?" Max asked. "You'll see." I said. Once the fire got bigger I threw Bri's book in there. "Take that you fucking stupid sparkling vampire." I said with a smirk. "Okay then." Max said grabbing my laptop. "Burn stupid book." I said. "Why are you guys burning a fire in the middle of the summer?" Bri asked with a confused look as she came downstairs. "No reason." I said standing in front of the fireplace so she couldn't see the book burning. Bri walked over and pushed me out of the way so she could see what was in the fire place. "Oh hell no! Did you burn my Breaking Dawn book?" She asked glaring at me. "Uhhh...no." I said. "Max, hold her down." Bri said turning to Max. "Ummm...why?" Max asked looking up from my laptop and playing with his snake bites. "It involves the destruction of Harry Potter." Bri explained smirking. "You wouldn't da-" I tried to get out but Max had came up behind me and tackled me down to the ground. Then he got on top of me and pinned me down to the ground. "Thanks Max!" Bri said running upstairs. "Max! Let me go. She's going to burn my Harry Potter stuff." I said trying to get him off of me. "Calm down, dude just act like we're about to make out." Max said. "Get off of me, Max! And when we make out I'm on top of you!" I said. "Dude, stop. We don't want people to think I'm raping you." Max said. "Well I mean you do have me pinned down to the floor." I said. "Yeah but it's for a good reason." Max said as Bri came running down the steps with two of My Harry Potter books. "Dude chill!" I exclaimed. I tried my hardest to get loose but Max was pretty strong. Bri threw the books in the fire and Max got off of me. I got up and glared at them. "Awww...come here, babe. I'll buy you some new ones." Max said hugging me. "What about my Twilight book?" Bri asked folding her arms. "I don't know. Go ask Craig to buy you a new one." Max said still holding me in his arms. Bri rolled her eyes and went upstairs. "Are you okay, dude?" Max asked me. "Yeah." I said smiling at him. "Good now you might wanna take care of that vibrating problem in your pants. I felt it why I was holding you down." Max said sitting on the couch and pulling me down next to him. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and read my text from Amanda:

Hey do you wanna go to the mall?

Ummm...to busy fucking Andy to come down and ask me in person, eh. But sure Max and I will come.

I'm not fucking Andy! Ask Craig and Bri too.

Okay...I'll see you in like 30 minutes.

"Get dressed, Maxie we are going to the mall." I said. "But I'm still hungry." Max whined. "We can get food at the mall." I said. "Fine." Max said as we went upstairs to go get ready.

About a hour later we were all in the garage standing by our cars. "Why do we never just go in one car?" Craig asked. "Because most of our cars only fit two to four people." I explained. "Yeah." Craig said getting into Bri's jeep. I got in the passenger side and Max got in the drivers side of my Mustang. Max put the top down and started blasting music. We pulled out of the drive way before anyone else and started to drive to the mall. I wasn't surprised that Max was driving kinda fast, I expected that. It was a nice day our hair was blowing in the wind and Eminem was playing on my I-Pod. We pulled into the mall parking lot a little before Amanda and Andy. Max found a parking space and Amanda and Andy parked next to us. Max put his sunglasses on and we got out the car. "Max, you drive like a fucking bat out of hell." Andy said getting out the car along with Amanda. Max just laughed a little. "Front poop check." Andy said turning to Amanda. "Nope you're all good." She said kissing him. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah. I don't need to walk around the mall with bad front poop." Andy said. "What the fuck is front poop?" Max asked glaring at me Amanda and Andy. "Bryan Stars interview." I explained. Then Bri and Craig pulled up and parked on the other side of my car. "Bout time you got here, dude." Max said to Craig when he got out the car. "Shut up. We got caught in traffic." Craig said. Max grabbed my hand as we walked into the mall while the others followed. Max waved to a few fans who noticed him then we went into Hot Topic. They closed the store down once everyone got in. Bri, Amanda and I went over to the first thing that caught our eye which was the Falling In Reverse display. We all started singing The Drug In Me Is You and looked at the shirts. "What the fuck are you guys doing?" Max asked us. "You guys are really gonna buy that shit?" Craig asked. Bri looked at me and we went over to the Escape The Fate shirts. "I can get a Falling In Reverse shirt because my boyfriend isn't in Escape The Fate." Amanda said. We all glared at her and went to look around the store. After Max was done getting a few pairs of skinny jeans, some belts and a few black shirts, he came over to me holding a red and black corset with a lot of buckles on it. "You should totally get this, dude." Max said handing it to me. We looked around a bit more getting in line. Bri and Craig were the first in line. She got a Twilight cast hoodie, Black Veil Brides and Escape The Fate shirts and lastly a Gir hat. Next in line was Amanda and Andy and of course Amanda brought the whole fucking store. I don't even know what all she got but I did see some bows, lip rings and Black Veil Brides stuff, a Falling In Reverse shirt, some jeans, shorts, a pair of boots, a sonic plush toy, which Andy picked out for her, a batman plush toy which Amanda got for Andy, some Escape The Fate shirts, even a Blood on The Dance Floor shirt, wristbands, necklaces, gloves and a hoodie with cat ears. Then her and Andy were arguing over who should pay for Amanda's stuff. "Can you guys hurry the fuck up? I'm hungry, dude." Max whined. Finally Amanda let Andy pay for her stuff and me and Max paid for our stuff. I got some accessories, a red and black tutu, some black boots with buckles and studs on them, skinny jeans, the corset Max picked out for me, Escape The Fate shirt and Griffyndor and Slytherien hoodies. "Now to the fucking food court." Max said grabbing my hand and hurriedly walked toward the food court. After we got some food we went to Barnes and Noble where I got some new Harry Potter books and Jericho's new book. Then we went home to get ready to leave for Toronto.


	13. Chapter 13

We all packed our stuff up and went on the bus. It was nice to be home for a few days but I couldn't wait to get on stage. Max and I went to our bunks and put our stuff down. "Well we are gonna be on this bus for about two and a half more months." Max said, putting his arms around my waist. "I don't care as long as I'm with you." I said running my fingers through his hair. "I love you, dude." Max said, kissing me. "I love you too. Do you remember the first time you told me you loved me?" I asked after breaking the kiss. "I don't know..maybe that time when I was on your radio show." Max said looking into my eyes. "Yeah that's right." I said smiling at him. He pulled me closer to him and we kissed until Amanda and Andy walked back to where we are. "Oh I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Andy said with a smirk. Max and I glared at them. "Hi guys." Amanda said with a smile. "Is he staying on the bus with us?" Max asked. "Yep!" Amanda exclaimed hugging Andy. "It's over." I mumbled rolling my eyes. We all knew we weren't gonna get any sleep with those two together on this bus. Max looked at me and sighed. "Babe, I'll get us some ear plugs tomorrow, for tonight we'll just use your I-Pod." Max said. "From what we saw a few minutes ago and what we heard last night. You two shouldn't be talking." Andy said putting his arm around Amanda. Then Craig and Bri walked up to us. I climbed up to the top bunk and Max climbed up after me. "So guys I've made some rules for while we are on the bus. Rule number one...no fucking. I don't know about you guys but me and my girl wanna get some sleep." Craig said. "He's just mad cause he doesn't get any." Max said with a smirk. "Max!" I said pushing him slightly. "It's true. Me and Max got the bad girls and Craig got the good girl." Andy said with a smirk. "Who the hell made you boss on this bus? Last time I checked this was our bus." Amanda said folding her arms. Craig glared at us then walked away with Bri. Andy sat his stuff down on the bunk across from Max's and mine. "Hell no! You two aren't sleeping across from us. That's Bri's bunk, Amanda's is back there somewhere." Max said pointing toward the back of the bus. "Fine! Since I'm so unwanted up here I'll go sleep back there by myself." Amanda whined. "You have Andy." I said. "But you guys still don't appreciate me." Amanda whined as she went to her bunk and Andy followed. Max rolled his eyes and looked at me. I sighed and laid back on the bed. "So what you wanna do for the next 6 or 7 hours?" Max asked lying down next to me. "I wanna watch a movie on my laptop." I said. "What movie?" He asked grabbing my laptop and turning it on. "Only the most epic movie ever." I said sitting up so I could find the movie on my laptop. "You talking about that Rock Star movie you were telling me about?" Max asked. I nodded, sat the laptop on his stomach and laid back down. Max and I watched the movie as the bus started to drive to Toronto.

Around 7 AM we got to Canada and the bus was parked outside of Jamee and Jason's parents house. "Where the fuck are we dude?" Max asked rubbing his eyes. We had fell asleep after the movie ended and he was just getting up. "We are getting Jamee and Jason." I explained, grabbing my Edge hoodie out of my suitcase. Even though it was summer it was still kinda chilly in Canada. Max put his hoodie and leather jacket on. We walked into the house and everyone was already in there. Bri and Craig was playing with Frisco, while Amanda and Andy sat on the couch with Lita. "Hey Adam." I said walking into the house holding Max's hand. "Hey kiddo." Edge said hugging me. "So who's your friend?" Edge asked looking at Max. "I'm Max. I play bass in Escape The Fate." He said waving. "Nice to meet you, Max." Edge said. We chilled at Edge's house for a couple hours.

"Good luck, babe. I'll watch your first couple songs but then I gotta go to sound check." Max said kissing me. "Okay." I said and I kissed him one last time before going on stage. After our first three songs I saw these steps that lead up to the top of the stage. I thought it would be epic to climb up there and jump back onto the stage. During the guitar solo I set my bass down and I started to walk up the steps. I knew this was gonna be epic even though Jason was giving me the WTF look. When I got up there I walked to the middle of the top of the stage and did a moonsault off of it. I was planning on landing on my feet in front of the stage but I totally missed and smacked into the metal security wall. After that everything went black.

* * *

><p>Bri, Amanda and Jamee looked at each other wondering if they should keep playing but Jason kept singing so they did. Andy ran into the room where Escape The Fate were doing their sound check. "What's wrong, man?" Craig asked Andy as he stopped singing. "Kiearra just got fucked up." Andy said. "Is she okay?" Max asked getting kinda worried. "No she tried to do some crazy stunt and failed epically. Last thing I saw was she was lying unconscious in front of the stage." Andy said. "Are you fucking serious?" Max asked, putting his bass down and starting to run toward the stage but Craig grabbed his arm. "Dude you can't just go running out there. People will think something is up and plus we go on next." Craig explained. "I don't fucking care." Max said continuing to run toward the stage.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Max runs backstage to where the rest of Midnight Massacre is standing around. "Where the hell is Kiearra?" Max asked glaring at them. "Uhhh...on her way to the hospital." Jamee said. "You guys just kept playing. You didn't even see if she was fucking okay!" Max exclaimed getting kinda mad. "Chill dude. When you passed out the rest of Escape The Fate kept playing. Also I only kept playing because Jason kept singing so don't fucking yell at me!" Amanda said folding her arms. Max flipped her off as Craig, Monte, Andy and Robert walked up to them. "Come on Maxipoo lets go and show these Canadians how to rock." Craig said putting his arm around Max. "Dude I'm not playing, my girlfriend just fell off the stage." Max said. "She didn't fall...she jumped." Andy said. "Yeah she was trying to be like my mom, failed epically and fucked up our whole show." Jason said. "What the fuck." Max said glaring at him. "You guys are on in five minutes." The stage manager said walking past them. "If Max is going to the hospital who's gonna play bass for us?" Monte asked. "Yeah shorty you can't fucking leave us without a bass player." Robert said putting on his sunglasses. "I don't fucking care. Max said walking away. Craig glares at Max, then TJ walks past them. "TJ put that hot dog down and grab a bass. You're playing dude." Craig said. "Why?" TJ asked, throwing his hot dog away. "It's not like you have anything better to do." Craig said. "I think we should find Max then go check on Kiearra." Bri said. "Good idea." Amanda said as she grabbed Andy's hand and walked off. "I'll have the bus drive back and get you after you're done with the show." Bri said hugging Craig. "Okay. See ya later, Rocker Chick." He said, kissing her before going on stage.

Back on the bus everyone was sitting in the living room area as the bus drove to the hospital. It was pretty quiet, Max was playing Words With Friends, and eating a chocolate cupcake to calm himself down. Bri was listening to her I-Pod, and Andy and Amanda were making out on the couch. "Dude, can you two stay off of each other for two fucking minutes?" Max asked. "Yeah guys. Kiearra's in the hospital and you too are making out." Bri added shyly. "They do have a point." Amanda said looking at Andy. "It's no big deal. I broke three ribs and finished the show." Andy said. "My poor Andy Wandy." Amanda said hugging him. Max rolled his eyes and went back to playing Word With Friends.

Soon they got to the hospital and Max was the first one off the bus, Bri followed as did Amanda and Andy. After they found Kiearra's room Max went in while the others went to the waiting room, since they didn't want too many people in there till she woke up. "I think I'll send the bus back for Craig now." Bri said pulling out her phone. "Uh no Craig can get a cab." Amanda said sitting on Andy's lap. "Why is that?" Bri asked glaring at Amanda. "Well he tries to be the boss of the bus when it's not even his. It's my bus." Amanda explained. Bri shook her head and continued to text Craig. "Come on babe lets go get some food." Andy said. Bri flipped through a magazine as she waited for Craig to get there.

About ten minutes later Craig had got to the hospital and Amanda and Andy had came back with pizza. They shared their pizza as they sat down. "I think we should save some for Max this time." Craig said. "Yeah he hasn't left Kiearra's side has he?" Andy asked. "Nope not even to go smoke, dude." Craig said. "Wow did she wake up yet?" Amanda asked getting kinda worried. "No...I texted Max and he said she has pretty bad concussion, but she should wake up in the next couple of minutes." Craig explained. "See this is all my fault." Amanda said. "How is that, babe?" Andy asked. "If Kiearra never thought all the fans loved me she wouldn't of tried the stunt. I think she only did it for attention because she said the fans all love me more." Amanda explained. "That's not your fault it's hers." Andy said trying to calm her down. " I screw up everything. Now we are gonna have to find a replacement for our show in Montreal." Amanda continued. "Amanda, you don't screw up everything. There is one thing you didn't screw up." Andy said holding her. "What's that?" Amanda asked looking up at him. "You didn't screw up when you decided to get with me. I'm lucky to have such a beautiful girl like you." Andy said kissing her on the forehead. "Oh, Andy." Amanda said smiling. "It's true I'm the happiest I've ever been with you and I'm the luckiest guy on this planet." Andy said kissing her passionately. Craig glanced at Bri while Amanda and Andy made out. "You guys do know there is a open room right there with a nice bed and everything..." Craig said pointing across the hall. Amanda and Andy completely ignored Craig. "Come on Bri let's go for a walk. I really don't wanna see free porn right now, man." Craig said reaching for Bri's hand. Bri grabbed his hand and they walked off.

* * *

><p>So I finally woke up and saw Max sitting next to me, holding my hand. I smiled when I looked into his green eyes. I don't know how long I was out for but waking up to Max watching over me was pretty awesome. "Finally, dude! You had me scared as fuck." Max said hugging me. For some odd reason this hurt really bad and my head was killing me too. "Ow!" I said wincing in pain. "Oh shit. I'm sorry. I forgot about your ribs." Max said letting go of me. "My ribs?" I asked looking slightly confused. "Yeah you shattered four of them and you have a pretty bad concussion." Max explained as he moved some of my red hair out of my face. "That would explain a lot." I said, trying to get comfortable but any slight movements I would make hurt like hell. "Fuck." I mumbled trying to not let Max know I was in a lot of pain. "Awww...it'll be okay, dude." Max said, playing with my hair. I smiled at him. I really regret trying to do that moonsault now, but at least he was here with me. "So why did you jump?" Max asked. "I didn't jump, I tried to do a moonsault. I mainly did it just to get attention." I replied. "Don't worry about getting attention from the fans. You have me and I'll give you all the attention you'll ever need. So no more stunts. Okay, Kiearrakins?" Max said. "Okay Maxikins." I said. He leaned over and kissed me, as the door of my hospital room flew open. In walked Bri, Craig, Amanda and Andy. "Is this national kissing day or something?" Craig asked and we all laughed. "Hey Kiearra. You okay?" Bri said. "Yeah...I just have four shattered ribs." I said. "Whoa...I only shattered three." Andy said sitting in the chair next to Max. "Yeah, dude. Just remember you aren't Lita." Amanda said. Only her, Bri and I laughed cause we got the wrestling reference. "Don't make me laugh. It hurts." I said. "Sorry but I brought you this." Amanda said tossing my Edge bear at me. "Thanks." I said. I was going to need this, since I'm probably gonna be alone for the next couple days. I knew Max was gonna visit but he had to perform and do signings. They all stayed and we talked until the nurse came in and said visiting hours were over. Everyone said their good byes and it was just me and Max left. I really didn't want him to leave because hospitals creeped me out. Like what if someone died in this room. The thought just made me shiver. "I'll be back tomorrow as soon as I wake up." Max said. "But don't you have to go to Montreal?" I asked. "Yeah but I'll see if Craig can get TJ to play so I can stay here with you." Max said. "Okay." I said smiling at him. This made me feel a little better. "So I'll see you later. Goodnight, babe. I love you." Max said kissing me. "Goodnight Max." I said. I looked really sad because I didn't want him to go. He got up and walked toward the door. Then he turned around and walked back over to my bed. "Move over, dude. I'm staying. I moved over very carefully and Max got into the bed next to me. "I know I wouldn't be able to sleep without you in my arms." Max said as he carefully put his arms around me. I smiled and fell asleep in his arms just like usual.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

I gave up on trying to sleep because I couldn't get comfortable at all. Every way I tried to sleep hurt really bad. I sighed and looked at Max who was sitting in the chair next to me. He was on my laptop and had on different clothes, so I assumed he went to the bus before they left for Montreal. "Fuck my life..." I said. "Are you okay, dude? I've watched you toss and turn for the past hour." Max said turning to me. "No...every move I make fucking hurts." I whined. "Awww...I'd try to make you feel better but I don't wanna hurt you." Max said. "Max!" I said glaring at him. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant cuddling dude." He explained. "Ohh...I could go for some cuddling." I said, smiling. "But what if that nurse comes back?" Max asked. "What nurse?" I asked looking slightly confused. "The fucking dumb ass bitch that woke me the fuck up at fucking nine o clock in the fucking morning to tell me that I couldn't sleep in the bed with you." He replied. I tried not to laugh but I just loved the way he said bitch. "Why is that?" I asked. "I don't know. Some shit about your ribs or something." Max said. "Ohhh.." I said looking kinda sad. I really wanted to cuddle with him, maybe it would make me feel better. "Babe don't be sad...you know what fuck her. I'm gonna cuddle with my girlfriend." Max said as he got out the chair with my laptop and got into the bed. I moved closer to him, wrapped my arms around him and he put an arm a around me. We were scrolling through my Twitter when I saw some pictures of Jinxx and Sammi Doll. "When I get out of this place can we ask Sammi to take pictures of us?" I asked. "Yeah, dude. Anything for my gorgeous nightmare and we can take some pictures on my I-Phone too." He said. "What kind of pictures?" I asked smirking at him. "You'll just have to wait and see, babe." Max said, as he kissed me. I checked my mentions and replied to a few people. I try and reply to fans when I get a chance since I remember how I felt when my favorite musicians used to reply to me. I went back to my timeline and I saw that Craig just recently retweeted TJ Bell. So I read it and it said; tj_bell I just got done playing with MMofficial Later I'll be playing with escapethefate Now I'm going to do an interview with BryanStars "Are you serious!" I exclaimed sitting up with a start. "Fuck." I whined as I hurriedly laid back down since it hurt so bad. "What's wrong, dude?" Max asked looking kinda startled. "TJ Bell is filling in for us." I said, holding my side. "Don't worry about. Just worry about getting better." Max said, rubbing his hand on my side. "Okay,Maxie." I said as, I went on Tumblr.

* * *

><p>"That's my girl." Craig said, as he hugged Bri when she got off stage. "Good job, babe." Andy said as he too hugged Amanda. Jamee, TJ, and Jason stood there awkwardly since they didn't have anyone to hug. "Come on guys lets go meet up with Bryan for the interview." Jason said, pulling his hair back. Midnight Massacre went to the spot where they were suppose to meet Bryan and they started the interview. "Hey guys, I'm here with Midnight Massacre. Why don't you guys introduce your selves?" Bryan said. "I'm Jason Copeland, I sing in Midnight Massacre." "I'm Amanda Biersack and I play guitar in the band." The rest of the band just glared at her, Jason rolled his eyes and Bri did a facepalm. "Hi I'm Bri and I play guitar too." "I'm Jamee Copeland and I play drums." "I'm TJ Bell and I play bass in Midnight Massacre." "What the fuck, dude." Jason said glaring at him. "Yeah TJ, you aren't in the band you are just a fill in." Amanda said folding her arms. "Okay so a lot of the fans want to know why you've guys been hanging around with Black Veil Brides and Escape The Fate so much?" Bryan asked. "Well that's because I need to be with my Andy all the time." Amanda said. "I go out with Craig." Bri added with a smile. "Well what about Max and Kiearra?" "They ar-" Amanda started but Bri cut her off. "I think we should let them answer that." Bri said. "Speaking of Kiearra..what happened to her the other day?" "She tried to do a st-" Jamee started but Amanda cut her off. "She tried to do a moo-" Amanda tried to get out but Jason cut her off. Bri just sat back and sighed. "Well she is a really big wrestling fan, so she tried to do a moonsault off the top of the stage, and she shattered four ribs." Jason explained. "Well you and your sister have some pretty famous parents that were in the WWE." "Yeah are parents are Edge and Lita." Jamee said proudly. "Were they upset that you two didn't get into wrestling?" Amanda flipped her hair, and folded her arms. She was clearly annoyed that something wasn't about her for 10 seconds of her life. "Umm...not really. They are actually quite supportive of the band." Jason said. "Can we ask some question directed towards all of us? Well more importantly me." Amanda said. "Ummm...yeah, who are your musical influences?" "Well for me it's Bon Jovi, My Chemical Romance, Escape The Fate, Fozzy and Bla-" Jason started but once again he got cut off. "Oh my god I love Black Veil Brides! They totally inspire me along with Tempting Fate, Escape The Fate, Vampires Everywhere, and Modern Day Escape. I used to run websites for Tempting Fate and Black Veil Brides. I also ran the Pennsylvania Modern Day Escape Street Team and The Pennsylvania Vampire Coven." Amanda said. "Now that you're done shamelessly plugging your stupid websites, Bri who are your musical influences. "Ummm...Alter Bridge, Secondhand Serenade, Escape The Fate and Black Veil Brides." She said with a smile. "Well there's no need to list mine. They're pretty much the same as everyone elses. "I like Es-" Tj started but Amanda cut him off. "Shut up TJ! No one cares what you like because you aren't in out band!" Amanda yelled at him. TJ just rolled his eyes. The rest of the interview was pretty much Amanda and Jason cutting each other off with Bri and Jamee chiming in occasionally. After the interview was done Bri and Amanda went back to the bus where Matt Good was hanging with Craig and Andy.<p>

* * *

><p>Two days later Max was looking through his phone, when he got text from Craig. "Craig just texted me and said the interview your band did is up." Max said. "This should be interesting." I said, opening a tab for YouTube. I knew it was mostly going to be mostly chaos but I could be wrong. "We should watch the uncut version." Max said. I nodded and clicked on it. I just shook my head when Amanda introduced herself as Amanda Biersack, while Max laughed a little. "Really...really, dude?" I said when we got to the part where she almost said me and Max were together. "Wow, dude." He said. "Well I guess the fans know.." I said. "Now they are really about to know about us." Max took out his I-Phone, kissed me passionately, and took a picture of us kissing. He broke the kiss and smiled at me. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Tweeting..I want the whole world to know you are all mine." He replied. "I love you, Maxikins." I said. "I love you too, Kiearra." Max said as he put his phone down and kissed me deeply. Now I knew this wasn't going to be the best make out session since we were in a hospital bed and my ribs were fucked up, but it was still worth it.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Three days later I was out the hospital and Max and I had flew too Cincinnati, Ohio. We had a cab drive us to the venue where Warped Tour was that day. "You know I grew up here, right?" Max asked as we walked backstage holding hands. When we got there Midnight Massacre was just going on stage and Escape The Fate was coming off. I rolled my eyes when I saw TJ run pass me. I really didn't like the fact he was filling in for me, but I didn't care anymore. Max sat down on a crate and pulled me down on his lap. "I hope the guys are happy to see me." I said. "I'm sure they will." Max said, as Craig walked up to us. "Kiearra! Max! What's up guys?" Craig said hugging us. "Hey Craig." I said smiling. "When did you guys get here?" Craig asked us. "About 30 minutes ago." Max replied. "Kiearra you know what today is?" Craig asked? I had to think for a little then I remembered it was July 15th. "That's right. Harry Potter time, dude." Craig said as we high fived. "Fuck no. I'm not watching that shit." Max said shaking his head. "Please, Maxie." I said giving him a sad look. "No dude. That shit's boring." Max said. I just put my head down. "But I still love you, Kiearrakins." Max said lifting my chin up. "Dude just go see it. It's not that bad." Craig said trying to convince Max. "Fine, but only for my Kiearrakins." Max said holding me. "Aww...look at the happy couple." Craig said with a laugh. Me and Max laughed as Midnight Massacre got off stage. Bri, Jason and Jamee walked over to us, while Amanda went over to Andy. "Welcome back, Kiearra." Bri said hugging me. "Yeah we missed you." Jamee added. "It's good to have you back. Plus that TJ guy can't play as good as you." Jason said. "So you playing with us in Michigan?" Jamee asked. "No I'm not. I'm gonna let my ribs heal a little more. I'll be back for New York though." I said. Then Amanda walked over and hugged me. "Now you chose to acknowledge my existence?" I said glaring at her. "I'm sorry..meow I love you." She said smiling at me. I meowed back at her and everyone looked at us like we were crazy. "I thought you only meowed for me." Max said. "You get special meows." I said, kissing him. "Well things just got weird.."Andy said. "Hey guys I'll see you guys later. I'm going to meet up with Lexus Amanda. We just glared at him because we all knew Lexus was a whore. Max rolled his eyes at the mention of her name. "What?" Jason asked notcing that we were all silent. "Dude, she's a whore." Amanda said. "No she's not. You're just mad cause I got a girl. "Kiearra shall we go through the list?" Amanda asked. "Mhm. First up is...I'm sorry about this babe, but it's Max Green." I said, "Second is Ronnie Radke." "Third is Andy Biersack" "Johnny B" "Phillip Kross" "Michael Vampire" "And lastly Nick Matthews." I said finishing the list. "Whatever guys." Jason said walking off. "I'm going to go too." Jamee said leaving as well. "Come on guys it's almost 10:30. We gotta hurry up or we'll be stuck in the front row." Craig said as he called two cabs for us and texted Matt. "Matt's gonna meet us by the main entrance with his friend. As we walked toward the main entrance I wondered who Matt's friend was. Then I saw bright pink hair and I knew it was Jeffree Star. "What's up bitches?" Jeffree said as he greeted Andy with a kiss on the cheek. Matt and Andy did their stupid power up thing they do when they see each other and then the cabs arrived. Me, Max, Bri and Craig got in one cab while Jeffree, Matt, Andy and Amanda got in another.

When we pulled up to the movie theater I was really excited, because this was my first time seeing the first showing of the Harry Potter movie. We all got out the cabs and got in line. "I really don't wanna fucking be here." Max whined. "I promise there is a lot of cool parts in this movie." I said hugging him. "There better be." He said. "It's all about the C-U-N-T" Jeffree yelled and drew a whole much of attention to us. "Fuck." Max mumbled. He was probably hoping the fans didn't notice us like I was. Finally we were in and had our tickets. We gave our tickets to the guy so we could get wristbands to get in. Max and I went in line to get some popcorn and candy. I looked back and I saw Amanda and Andy eating their ticket stubs. I just laughed a little and started to eat some skittles. "You guys do know there is a popcorn stand right there?" Craig asked pointing to the popcorn stand. "I'm seeing if the ticket is durable." Andy said taking another bite. Craig shook his head as we walked into the theater and found pretty good seats. We had about 20 minutes till the movie started and the anticipation was killing me. I had read the book but I wanted to see how good the movie was. Finally the lights dimmed and the Warners Brothers logo flashed on the screen. I sat attentively watching the movie while Max played with his phone. Finally a cool part came where Snape was dueling some other professors in the Great Hall. "This is awesome, dude." I heard Max say. I looked over and he was totally into the movie. I smiled and he put his arm around me. Pretty soon the movie was over and I almost cried. It was the end of a 10 year era, but I knew Harry Potter would live forever. "It fucking sucked. I hated it." Max said when we got in the cab. "Okay sure." I said as we drove back to the venue so we could get on the bus to drive to Michigan.

It was about 4 in the morning and me and Max were the only two up. "I am tired of this fucking poke war on Facebook." Max said, looking at the computer screen. I laughed a little. "Oh you think it's funny?" He asked as he put my laptop on the bunk below us. He then turned back around and started to poke me, making sure not to poke me in my ribs. Pretty soon the poking turned into kissing and Max had pulled me on top of him. We were involved in a very passionate kiss when Max ran his hands under my shirt. This sent shivers up my spine since we hadn't made out like this in a while. He then started to tug on it which usually meant he wanted to take it off. "Max.." I said glaring at him. "What you don't wanna...?" He said letting go of my shirt. "No it's not that...it's just everyone is on the bus and what about my ribs." I explained. "I don't give a fuck that they are on the bus and I'll go easy on you." Max said, as he rubbed his hands on my hips and ass, which was driving me mad. I smirked, took my shirt off and threw it. "That's my girl." Max said. I leaned over and kissed him deeply. As the kiss got more intense he bit my bottom lip and I moaned. Max slid his tongue into my mouth and ran his hands up and down my back. Max let out a groan, grabbed my hips and pulled me down harder on him. I moved back and forth a little when I felt him go hard against me. I took off his shirt and he reached behind me and un hooked my bra and tossed it out the bunk. Max pushed me off of him and got on top of me so he was in control, which I didn't mind. He started to suck and bite on my neck while I ran my fingers through his hair and whimpered. Max took off my thong and slipped two fingers inside me. "Dude you're so wet right now." Max said with a smirk as he started to finger me faster. "Max..." I moaned, gripping his hair. Max took his fingers out and took off his shorts and boxers. He went in slow at first and I grabbed his back to hold him in place. "Fuck me harder, Max." I whispered in his ear. He went faster just like I wanted. "Scream my name." Max moaned pulling my hair. "Max!" I screamed as I got hit with those rocking orgasms that Max caused me to have. He came inside of me and got off of me. "See now did I hurt you?" Max asked moving my red hair out of my face. "Nope. Trust me the last thing you did was hurt me." I said. "Fuck yeah dude." Max said as he kissed me. I grabbed his shirt and my thong and put them on. "I think I'm gonna go to sleep now." I said. "Okay have gorgeous dreams about me." Max said as he put his boxers on. He kissed me on my forehead and I went too sleep.

I woke up because I could of swore I heard Harry Potter talking. Now I know I just saw the movie but I'm not fucking crazy. "Maxie what are you watching?" I asked him. "Oh nothing." He said as he quickly switched to another tab. Then I heard Harry say Expecto Patronum. "Dude are you watching Harry Potter?" I asked. "No babe, just go back to sleep." Max said smiling at me. I was too tired to worry about what he was watching so I laid back down. "What the fuck? Why is there a zebra print bra in the middle of the floor?" I heard Andy say. Max looked at me and we laughed. "I think you might want that back." Andy said throwing my bra back up to me. "Thanks Andy." I called. Then I got comfortable again and went to sleep.

The next day I woke up and went to the table, where Craig, Bri, Amanda, Andy and Max was already having breakfast. "Man, I don't know if I was having a dream or what last night, but I kept hearing 'Max, Oh, Max, faster Max, faster, oh'" Craig said mocking me. "What the hell man!" Amanda laughed as she finished up her Frosted Flakes. "This is why Bri and I sleep blasting music in our ears." "Well didn't I set up rules around here, about fucking on the bus?" "So" Max said as he poured himself another bowl of cereal. "So, no cupcakes for you. That's what." "Whatever. I can live without cupcakes." I said as I sat down and started eating. "Fine, then what do you like?" "Nothing." "Okay, no nothing's for you." Craig said. I ignored him and continued eating. "Well at least next time could you guys be more neat when you take off your clothes. Someone could have tripped on that bra of yours." Andy said. "What?" Amanda said almost choking on her cereal. "It was just there on the floor, I almost tripped over it." Andy said pulling Amanda close to him. "Or you babe." He kissed Amanda. "What were you doing up anyways?" I asked him. "Taking pictures." "Picture whore." Max mumbled. "Speaking of whore, I wondered what happened with you know who and Jason?" Amanda said."Ugh, I don't know, and I don't fucking care." Max got up and left to our bunk, clearly he was annoyed as I just glared at Amanda. I went to the back with Max to talk to him. "Ah, man they're gonna do it again!" Craig whined. "You can listen to my ipod." Bri offered. "Thanks, but I think it's gonna take more than just loud music to block their sounds." Amanda and Andy went to the bathroom and got ready together. As I was talking to Max I could hear Amanda screaming his name. I sighed and turned to Max, he put his headphones in as I got mine."Payback's a bitch" Craig said to me and Max. "Yeah, but we're not that loud." Max said turning on Marylin Manson.


	17. Chapter 17

Two weeks later I woke up feeling horrible. I had threw up and I had a major headache. I went into the living room area of the bus where everyone was watching TV. Amanda and Andy were laying on the floor next to each other eating chocolate chip cookies, while Bri and Craig were sitting on the couch across from Max, eating muffins. I walked over to Max and laid on the couch he was sitting on and I laid my head on his leg. "Hey Kiearrakins, what's wrong?" He asked running his fingers through my hair. "I'm a sick girl." I said. "Awww...did you throw up or something?" Max asked me. I nodded. "I'll take care of you." He said as he kissed me on the forehead. "Thanks Maxikins." I said. "Are you still gonna come back today?" Bri asked. "Yeah cause I've had it with TJ." Amanda added. "I'll see how I'm feeling later, but I'll probably play." I explained. "If you don't feel good you don't have to play." Max said. "Well I told my fans on Twitter that I'll be back today..." I said. "What fans?" Andy asked. "Shut the fuck up, Andy!" Me and Max yelled at the same time. Andy flipped us off and turned the channel on the TV to Batman and The Dark Knight. "Come on dude. I don't want to watch fucking Batman. How old are you like four?" Max said as he changed the channel back to Criss Angel, which I didn't mind since I was watching it too. "Yes I'm four and I have my own rock band." Andy said changing the TV back. "I wanna watch Invader Zim." Bri said. "Babe, I don't think you wanna get in that it may get bloodily." Craig said as he pulled her closer. "Dude stop fucking changing the channel." Max said, changing the channel back, but Andy just changed it back by pressing the button on the cable box. "Max, let Andy watch Batman before you guys break the TV." Amanda said, as she got up and took the remote off of Max. "Will you guys just shut the fuck up and pick something to fucking watch." I screamed. This whole switching channels thing was annoying me and I wanted to watch Criss Angel. They all looked at me like I was crazy. "Calm down, Kiearra..." Amanda said. "Someone's bipolar." Andy said eating a cookie. I just rolled my eyes at him. "Dude lets go and watch TV on your laptop." Max said. I sat up and we started to walk towards my bunk. "Hey can I have a cookie?" I asked Amanda before leaving. "They're chocolate." "Your point is?" "You don't like chocolate..." "Oh yeah..." "I think you're seriously sick dude." She said glaring at me. "Craig I think you owe me $50." Andy said sticking out his hand. "No, not yet man." Craig said. Bri, Amanda and I glared at them. "Why does he owe you $50?"Amanda asked. "Don't worry about it babe."Andy said. I rolled my eyes and went to my bunk. "Are you sure you're okay?" Max asked me looking concerned. "Yeah..I'm just a little sick that's all." I said reassuring him. I was actually thinking it might be something else but I wasn't going to tell Max that, but I'm just probably overacting. "Okay, Kiearrakins." He said as he played Criss Angel episodes on my laptop. After a few episodes I decided to go back to sleep before the show, because me and Max stayed up kinda late last night.

"Hey Kiearra, wake up." I heard Max say as he shook me. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "You should start getting ready and I just wanted to let you know that me and Craig are gonna go do a interview, but I'll be back to see you play." Max said as he grabbed a pair of sunglasses out of his bag. "Okay. I'll see you later." I said. Max kissed me then left with Craig. Well the good thing was I was feeling better which I found quite odd..then again it might not be. I really gotta stop debating this before I drive myself crazy. I walked past Amanda's bunk and I saw that she wasn't there. "Where's Amanda?" I asked Bri who was in the kitchen making pizza rolls. "She had to fill in for Jake." She replied taking the pizza rolls out the oven. To no surprise she was already dressed for the show. She usually was on top of everything. "How is she going to do that when Black Veil Brides is right before us. She's going to be in that stupid war paint for the show." I said. Bri nodded and handed me some pizza rolls. "Thanks, dude." I said. I then went to get a shower. I really hated using the shower on the bus considering what Amanda and Andy do in it. I got out the shower, put a towel on and looked for something to wear. I decided on my red and black plaid skirt, a black shirt that I cut holes in with a red tank top under it, fishnets and my black combat boots. I went back in the bathroom put my snake bites and contacts in. I also but on my normal accessories and I put a black bow in my hair. Then I did my hair and make up. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time before me and Bri got off the bus. She was wearing black skinny jeans with holes cut in them, a black t-shirt, and converses. She also had on a few bracelets and a red skull cap.

When we got backstage Black Veil Brides was playing Love Isn't Always Fair and Craig was standing with Jamee and Jason who were also wearing red and black, but I didn't see Max. "Where the fuck is Amanda?" Jason asked, pulling his hair back. Bri and I both pointed to the stage where Amanda was playing guitar. "Are you fucking serious! She's gonna be wearing that war paint shit on stage with us!" Jason exclaimed "And she messed up the red and black color coordinating thing." I added. "That too." He said. I looked around and still no Max. "Craig, where's Max? He said he would be back from the interview before I went on stage." I asked, playing with my snake bites. "What int- oh yeah he's umm...tuning his bass. He should be back any second now." Craig said. I glared at him, I was starting to think something was up. Soon Black Veil Brides finished their set with Saviour and Amanda came off the stage all happy and we all just glared at her. "I didn't get the memo that we were all wearing red and black." She said. "Just like you didn't tell us that you were gonna play with Black Veil Brides and you were gonna look like an idiot with all that fucking stupid war paint on." Jamee said, grabbing her drum sticks. "It's not stupid and Andy needed me." Amanda said. "Last time I checked boyfriends didn't come before this band." Jamee said rolling her eyes. "But Jake was sick and they needed someone to fill in." Amanda explained. "Yeah and you couldn't pass up a chance to be with Andy we get it. Now shut the fuck up and get on stage." I said still checking to see if there was any sign of Max. Amanda just glared at me and folded her arms. "Dude just get the fuck on stage now. You can suck Andy's dick later." Jason said clearly getting annoyed with her. Amanda sighed and walked out on stage and Jason followed. I was really worried about playing right now because I wasn't 100% focused and I might make a mistake. I was also worried about what was wrong with me and where the hell Max was. We started playing and I held it down for the first two songs, but by the third my head was flooded with thoughts. I missed a few chords during the pre chorus but it wasn't that bad. Then during the second verse it all fell apart and Jason knew it because he was giving me the death stare. Fuck this. I needed to know now if what I was thinking was wrong with me is really what's wrong with me. I unplugged my bass from the amp and ran off stage. I knew Jason was gonna kill me for that but I didn't care. I put my bass in it's case and sat it next to Max's. I went back to the bus and went through Amanda's stuff. I knew she would have what I was looking for. After searching through almost all of her bags I found one. "Kiearra?" I heard Amanda say. I hurried up and put the pregnancy test behind my back and turned around to face her. "May I help you?" "Dude you're the one in my stuff." "Right...I was looking for the belt you borrowed from me." "I never borrowed a belt from you..." "Maybe Bri has it.." "Kiearra, what's behind your back?" "Nothing...nothing at all." Then Amanda pulled my hands out in front of me and she saw it. "Oh my god! You think Max got you pre-" She started to yell but I put my hand over her mouth. "Must you be so loud? Now you have to swear on Jeff Hardy's life that you won't tell anyone...not even Andy. Got it?" She nodded. "Good." I said letting her go. "You could of just asked me for it you know?" "I didn't want too. Now you know what's wrong with me you can go be with Andy now." "No I'll wait till you find out if you're preggo or not." "Fine." I mumbled as I went into the bathroom. "How the fuck do you work this thing?" I mumbled. After I figured out to work the stupid thing, I sat on the floor and waited for the results. Just then the door flew open and I almost dropped the test. "Do you not know how to fucking knock?" I asked looking at who had opened the door. "Dude! Max just passed out." Craig said with a worried expression. "Are you fucking serious!" I said looking shocked. Craig nodded then walked away. I noted the plus sign on the pregnancy test, tossed it in the garbage then ran out the bathroom. I just hoped Max was okay.


	18. Chapter 18

I sat quite nervously in the waiting room. I was crying because I wasn't sure if Max was okay or how he was going to react to finding out I'm pregnant. I wasn't planning on telling him until he got out the hospital. I put my hood up on my Edge hoodie and continued crying because I didn't want Bri, Craig Amanda, and Andy to know I was crying. After a while my sobs got louder and Andy came over and pulled my hood off. "Yeah she's crying...and it looks like Max gave her a hickey last night." Andy said with a laugh before going to go sit down next to Amanda. I flipped him off and put my hood back on. "Andy!" Amanda said pushing him slightly, before coming over and hugging me. "Dude Max is gonna be okay." She said. Bri came over, handed me some tissues and sat next to me. "Yeah. I've known Max for a while and I'm sure he'll be okay." Craig said smiling at me. "It's just not that." I mumbled as I wiped my eyes. After that the nurse called for me to go see Max. I glared at Andy as I walked to Max's room.

* * *

><p>"Where's my money,bro?" Andy asked Craig. "Dude you didn't win yet." Craig replied. "Okay what is this bet about?" Amanda asked folding her arms. Andy looked over at Craig then back at Amanda. "Craig bet me $50 that you would get pregnant before Kiearra did." "Hmmm...I want in."Amanda said with a smirk. "Wow." Bri said as she went back to listening to her I-Pod. "That's not fair, man. Then you too can just make sure she doesn't get pregnant." Craig said. "You already lost the bet." Andy said as he put his arm around Amanda. "I won't believe you till I hear it from Max or Kiearra and Amanda isn't in the bet." Craig said. "Put me in Craig or I will tell Kiearra that you know the reason why Max passed out." Amanda said with a smirk. "How the fu-...fine whatever you're in, but if you do know shut the fuck up because Max doesn't want to hurt Kiearra." Craig said as he listened to Bri's I-Pod with her. "Do you really know why Max passed out?" Andy whispered in Amanda's ear. "No I just wanted in on the bet." She said. "You sneaky girl." Andy, said kissing her.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked in just as Max was waking up so he smiled at me. "You're okay!" I said as I run over and hugged him. "Yeah..Kiearrakins, but ummm...what the fuck happened?" He asked me. "You passed out on stage during Issues." "Oh yeah..." "So do you know why you passed out?" Max sighed and put his face in his hands. This got me kinda worried because I knew he was about to tell me something bad. I tried to hold back the tears until he told me the reason. "Kiearra, sit down." Max said as he moved over on the bed. I sat down and glared at him. He sat up and moved my bang out my face. "Please don't me mad at me." "Why would I be mad at you?" Max took a deep breath. "I might as well tell you before someone else does..." "Go ahead Max you can tell me." I was really starting to get worried now. "Fuck it...I'm still on drugs..and I kinda overdosed." He mumbled. Hearing those words made my heart break and I started crying again. "What.." I said still in shock. "Dude I'm sorry and please don't cry..." "I thought you love me?...How could you go behind my back like this?" "I do love you but I didn't want to hurt you." "If you fucking loved me you wouldn't of lied to me. I can't believe you Maxwell!" I screamed as I got up. "Fuck...Kiearra wait." He said grabbing my arm, but I snatched away from him. I got to the door and turned around. "Kiearra I can't lose you.." He said giving me this sad look. I just turned back around and walked out the door. I walked out of Max's room and walked right pass Bri, Craig, Amanda and Andy. "Kiearra?" I heard Bri say. I was too hurt right now to talk to anyone. I then heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Amanda running after me. "Is Max okay?" "Yeah he's perfectly fine." "Well why did he pass out?" "Drugs." "Oh..I'm sorry.." "Don't be..." "So are you pregnant?" "Yeah and I found out Max is on drugs on the same day." She just glared at me. I figured she didn't know what to say. I turned back around and continued walking. "Where are you going?" "For a walk." I called. When I got outside it was pouring down raining, so I put my hood up and kept walking. I didn't really know where I was going at first but then I decided to go to the hotel we were staying at since we were gonna be in New York for a week. After about 30 minutes of walking in the pouring rain I got there. I went to my room took off my soaking wet hoodie and looked at my phone. I had 4 text messages from Max and one from Craig. I really didn't want to read them right now so I sat my phone on the night stand and grabbed my I-Pod. I started blasting Welcome To Wherever You Are by Bon Jovi which I usually did when I was sad and cried myself to sleep.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

It was official I was shot through the heart and Max Green was to blame. I never thought that would happened though. I sighed and looked at my phone to see how many times Max had called or texted me since I got in the shower. I had two texts, 3 missed calls and a voice mail. I turned on my I-pod and sat on my bed. The first song that came on was It's My Life. I tried to get into but I couldn't. I need to listen to the voice mail Max left me. So I grabbed my phone and played it: "Kiearrakins...you do know that I love you, right? I really miss you, dude. I know I fucked up and you have every right to be pissed at me for lying to you. I just need to know you're okay since I haven't talked to you in three days. I just can't fucking lose you. You're all I fucking have, but I get out of the hospital today so I guess I'll see you soon. Don't forget I'm sorry and I love you." I put my face in my hands. Part of me missed Max and just wanted him to hold me like everything was okay. While the other half was mad at him for being on drugs and not telling me. Only Max could be the guy to turn my emotions around like this.

* * *

><p>"You cool, bro?" Craig asked Max as he got into the passenger side of Craig's rental car. "Yeah dude...have you talked to Kiearra?" Max asked glaring out the window as they pulled off. "Naw man. She hasn't talked to anyone really." "Not even Amanda and Bri?" Craig nodded no and Max played with his snake bites. "I really fucked up this time, dude. I can't lose her. I really love her." "I know Max this is why I tried to get you to stop before she found out." "I really fucked up, dude. I don't know what I'll do without her." "I'm pretty sure she'll be happy to see you, man." "I hope so." Max said as he went back to glaring out the window. The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet except for the radio. "You gonna be at the video shoot tomorrow?" Craig asked Max as they got out the car. "Yeah...but dude are you gonna replace me for the rest of the tour?" "No...not unless you wanna go back to rehab. We could always pull out for the last month." "I don't wanna let the fans down. I just got back on tour, dude. So I don't think I need to go." "Max you need to go and get off the drugs for good, man. You talk about how you don't wanna lose Kiearra, so do it for her and the band. We didn't replace you premeantly last time you went and I'm sure the fans will understand. So just go and get help before something really bad happens to you." Craig said trying to convince Max. Max thought about what Craig said and he really didn't want to lose Kiearra over his drug addiction. "You're right dude...I can't handle this on my own. So I'll go..." Max said, as he played with his snake bites. Craig smiled and hugged him as they walked into the hotel. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" Craig asked as they stopped in front of Max and Kiearra's room. "Unless she hates me, kicks me out and I have to stay with you." "Just go the fuck in there." Craig said, opening the door. He pushed Max in and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bed where Kiearra was sleeping and sat down. He took a deep breath and tried to wake her up.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up and saw Max's green eyes staring back at me. "Kiearrakins." He said smiling at me. Fuck I didn't know what to say to him, so I just rolled over on my stomach so I wasn't facing him. "Come on, dude. You can't ignore me forever." He said as he ran a finger over my gorgeous nightmare tattoo. Then he started to sing Gorgeous Nightmare: You're such a gorgeous nightmare Old habits never seem to go away You make me feel brand new, Yeah We resurrect, It's like I've come back to life. That was it. It was impossible for me to be mad at him anymore. I turned around and smiled at him. "That's my girl. Now I'm really sorry about what I did. I didn't mean to hurt you and I decided to go back to rehab because I don't want to lose you over fucking drugs." He said as he hugged me. "It's okay, Maxie. I kinda overacted." "Dude, you had every right to be mad at me. I just want you to know that I love you and you mean the world to me. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." Max said as he held me. "I love you too and I would never leave you." He smiled, leaned over and kissed me passionately. I figured this was the best time to tell him about me being pregnant. I broke the kiss before he got too into it and we were making out. "Max, can I tell you something?" "Yeah sure anything Kiearrakins." He said as he sat up and gave me a concerned look. I sat up too and sighed. "Just tell me, dude. It can't be that bad." Max said as he put his arms around me. I decided to just tell him. "I'm pregnant." I mumbled. "You're what!" "Pregnant..." "Are you fucking serious, dude?" "Yeah..." I said looking down. "Wow dude. I'm actually pretty stoked." "You're not mad?" "Hell no." Max said smiling. Well that went better than I expected. "So when did you find out?" "On Wednesday." "Oh that would explain why you were acting weird." "I was acting weird?" "You were eating chocolate chip cookies, dude. You fucking hate chocolate." I laughed a little. "I guess we should be going to bed. We gotta get up really for the video shoot tomorrow." "Okay goodnight, babe." "Goodnight, Kiearrakins." He said as he took off his shirt, got under the covers and cuddled up with me. Max kissed me as I turned off the lights. "Oh wait I forgot something...goodnight Max Jr." Max said as he lifted up my shirt and kissed my stomach. "Max Jr ?" I asked with a laugh. "Yeah that's what we're calling the baby." "This is why I love you." I feel asleep quite easily that night unlike the others it felt good to be back in Max's arms.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

I laid across the bed, playing with my phone as I waited for Max to finish doing his make up. I really hated getting up early. I usually slept till 3 or 4 but I wanted to spend the day with Max and he insisted we get there before Robert ate up all the food and Craig drank up everything. "You ready, babe?" Max asked as he finished up his make up. I nodded,we grabbed our suit cases and Max grabbed his bass. Then we left the hotel room. After we got done with the video we would be back on the road, for the last month of Warped Tour. We got into the rental car and drove to where they were shooting the video. It was the video for Zombie Dance so I figured there were gonna be a lot of girls there. "You excited?" He asked me. "Not really I filmed two music videos with my band before." "Yeah but you never been on the set of an Escape The Fate video, dude. We have a lot of fun." "Oh well I'll just have to wait and see." Soon we got to the place and me and Max walked in holding hands. Of course there were like 10 girls there getting their hair and make up done. "I guarantee about five of those dumb bitches try to show me their tits." Max said. I just looked down. "Hey, I didn't say I would like them. I only like yours." He said, as he kissed me. Then Craig walked up to us holding two glasses of vodka. Damn Max wasn't kidding about that. "Hey guys nice of you two to finally get here." Craig said. "We're only 30 minutes late." Max said. "Whatever, man." Craig said as he handed us the two glasses. I glared at Max and he was looking back at me. "Ummm...I don't want any." I said "What you're too scared to drink at 11:30 in the morning?" "Noo..." "Dude, she can't drink that shit." Max added. "Why?" "Because I got her pregnant." Max said smiling at me. "You serious, man?" "Hell yeah dude!" "Congrats guys." "Thanks Craig." Max and I said. Then Craig started to sing:

"Oh! You're having Max's baby!

Yes The Ripper got you preggo

"Is it really necessary to sing a song?" I asked but Craig ignored me and continued singing.

You're gonna have a baby

But not just any normal kid

Oh! You're having Max's baby!

Good luck with that man!

" "Fuck!" "What, dude?" "I owe Amanda and Andy $50." "Why?" Craig just sighed and walked away. I shrugged and looked at Max. "I'm gonna go talk to the producers about something." He said as he walked away. I decided to walk around and see who I could find. I saw Monte tuning his guitar. I waved and he waved back. I have yet to have a legit conversation with that dude. After a while I saw Bri walking around too. By the way she was dressed, I figured she was gonna be in the video. "Hey Bri." "Hey Kiearra. What's up?" "Not much just walking around." "Cool." "So I'm guessing you're gonna be in the video?" "Yeah. I'm gonna be a zombie." "Nice,dude." "How's things with you and Max?" "Good. We made up and everything is okay now." "Nice." "Yeah. I love Max Green with all my heart." "And I love you too, babe." Max said as he came up behind me and put his arms around me. I turned around and kissed him. "I got good news?" "What would that be?" "You wanna be in the video?" "Fuck yes!" "Okay you're in, dude." "Thanks, Maxikins." I said kissing him. He looked at me. "You're a little over dressed." "Huh?" I said as I looked at my Bo Jovi shirt and jean shorts I was wearing. "Dude if you're gonna be dancing on a pole you need to wear something more sexy." "Haha you're funny." "Come on Kiearrakins. I don't want those other girls all up on me, dude." He said as he run his fingers through my hair. "Okay, Maxie, but what am I suppose to wear?" "You have one of your sexy outfits out in your suitcase, right?" "Yeah.." "Awesome. Go out there and get one." "Which one?" "The red and black one." He said with a smirk. I shook my head and went out to the car. I opened the trunk found my red and black outfit and my black knee high leather boots. I was shocked when I shut the trunk and turned around to see I saw Andy and Amanda standing behind me. "Amanda, Andy." I said as I gave them a sup nod like Jason does. "Hi Kiearra." Amanda said as Andy waved at me. I wondered if she told him I was pregnant. She probably did considering she tells him everything. "Hi guys." "So how did Max take the news?" I just did a facepalm. I knew she would bring this up in front of him. Even if he didn't already know she would have to tell him now. "He's excited." "Yay! I'm so happy for you guys." "What's the news about?" Andy asked. I just glared at Amanda. "It's nothing big. Just something been those too." She explained. Finally she learned to keep her mouth shut. Andy shrugged and walked into the building. "Don't tell him until I tell you you can." I said glaring at her. "Okay, dude. Don't turn into Edge and get the crazy eyes." She said with a laugh. I laughed too as we walked back in. "Dude do I really have to wear this?" I said as I walked over to Max. "You'll be fine, babe. It's not like you don't have a rocking body." "Yeah..." I said as I walked into the dressing room and changed. I walked out kinda shyly. I wasn't used to parading around in my bra and panties in front of everyone. That was Amanda's job considering the fact she used to do that at concerts sometimes. "Dude you look so fucking hot right now. I could totally fuck you." Max said as he put his arms around my waist and I blushed a little. "And you see where that got you last time." Craig said while he was leaning against the wall eating pizza. Max flipped him off then turned back to me. "So go show me what you can do." I smirked at Max then went over to the poles. "Don't fall." I heard Amanda say. I ignored what she said and danced around on the pole for a bit. Max looked liked he was enjoying it so I got more into it. "Let me show you how to you do it, man." Craig said as he went over to the other pole. "You gotta become one with the pole. Basically you just gotta fuck the pole." He said as he started to dance on the pole. Max laughed and threw a dollar at him. I stepped off the stage and stood next to Max. "Oh let me try." Amanda said as she went on the stage and actually started stripping. "Attention whore." I mumbled and Bri nodded in agreement.

We were there the rest of the day and finished filming the music video. By the end of the night Amanda, Andy, Max and Craig were all drunk and somehow Amanda managed to get herself in the video. Surprisingly I had a nice conversation with Monte about guitars. "Did you have fun, Kiearrakins?" Max asked me while we were laying in our bunk. We were driving to the next city for Warped. "Yeah. I figured I better have as much fun as I can now." "What do you mean by that, dude?" I just sighed and glared at him. "Ahh fuck, dude, I remember now. I got you pregnant." I laughed a little and closed my eyes. I always did find Max funny when he was drunk. "You going to sleep?" "Yeah." "Goodnight, babe." He said as he kissed me on the forehead and wrapped his arms around me. I tried to fall sleep even though Andy and Craig were yelling at each other while playing Halo.


	21. Chapter 21

Max and I walked around holding hands until it was time to go on. It was pretty nice out and Escape The Fate went on second and Midnight Massacre went on last, so me and Max could probably do something today. We got some cheese fries, talked to some fans and went backstage. When we got there Falling In Reverse was playing and Craig and Bri we're already there. Falling In Reverse was playing Good Girls Bad Guys and Bri was singing along. I decided to sing along too, because I knew Max wouldn't be mad because he said Ronnie is like his brother and he supports Falling In Reverse. "This song is fucking rad, dude." "Yeah it's on of my favorites." "Cause you're my good girl and I'm your bad boy?" "But you know from personal experience I can be a bad girl." I said with a smirk. "Hell yeah, dude!" Max said as he kissed me. "Hey Max, this song is just for you." Ronnie said as he looked over to where we were standing. I figured they were about to play Caught Like A Fly, and they did. Max looked at the rest of Escape The Fate and they shrugged. He shook his head and put his arms around me. "And this song is for that faggot Craig Mabbitt." Ronnie said as they started playing Tragic Magic. "Don't hate appreciate, man." Craig said as he flipped him off. Eventually FIR finished their set and there was a five minute break so ETF could get ready. "After this it's just gonna be me and you, but I have to do an interview first." Max said. I just looked down. That was his excuse last time he went to go do drugs. "I'm serious, dude. Plus I'm taking you with me." He lifted up my chin up and looked into my eyes. "Kiearra I know how much that hurts you and I never wanna hurt you, again. Plus when this tour is over I'm going back to rehab." I smiled at him and he hugged me. "So you gonna watch the show?" "Of course." "Awesome, babe." Max said as he kissed me and went out on stage. The rest of ETF went on stage and Bri walked over to me. "We should cover This War Is Ours on the new CD." "I'll talk to Jason about it." "If we do, does that mean we have to cover a Black Veil Brides song since Amanda wants too." "No we don't have to do what she wants to do all the fucking time. I started this band and I can do what I want when I want. I call the shots." "Meh...good point." Bri said as she gave me that face she usually did when I ranted. "Besides Jason wouldn't got for covering a Black Veil Brides song anyway." Bri nodded and went back to watching the guys play. After a while the guys came off stage. "Okay now it's just me and you for the rest of the day all by ourselves." Max said as he put his bass in the case. Craig cleared his throat really loudly and Max and I glared at him. "Damn. I can't clear my throat now, man?" Max just shook his head and laughed. I knew Craig was gonna have fun making jokes about me being pregnant. "You ready Kiearrakins?" Max asked as he grabbed my hand. "Now don't get in any trouble, Maxipoo." "I'll try not to dude." Max said as we walked to the bus then to where Max was having his interview.

* * *

><p>Amanda and Andy were backstage watching D.R.U.G.S play. "Blah. I really need to tell someone about this." "About what?" "Kiearra and Max." Amanda said as she played with her hair. "Well tell me it's not like I'm gonna say anything." "But Kiearra said I couldn't tell anyone." "Since when do you listen to Kiearra?" "Ahhh fudgin snicker doodles. Fine Kiearra is pregnant." "Ha! I knew it now Craig owes us money." "Come on let's go find h-" Amanda started but she stopped when Ronnie came up behind them. "Hey guys did you check out my new band?" He said. "Hi Ronnie." Amanda said. "Trust me Ronnie we all heard Falling In Reverse." Andy said. "Oh well don't forget to go buy my CD." Ronnie said as he walked away. "Do you think he heard what I said about Kiearra?" "Nah I doubt it. You worry too much, babe." Andy said as he kissed her.<p>

* * *

><p>After Max's interview we walked around town for a bit, got some dinner at Taco Bell and now we were at the hotel across from the venue. "So you're friends with the guy that owns this place?" I said as we walked towards the hot tub. "Yeah dude and we have the hot tub all to ourselves." "No interruptions?" "No interruptions, babe." He said as he got in the hot tub. I got in and Max pulled me down on his lap. "So I was thinking after the tour you should come back to LA with me...that is if you don't have to finish high school or anything. Then in that case I'll say in Pennsylvania with you and Max Jr.." Max said as he put his arms around me. "I graduated last year. I was smart enough to graduate early, so looks like I'm coming to LA." "Awesome dude. I'm so stoked for you to move in with me." I smiled at him and he played with my hair. "Then I'll give you a few months to get settled in and I'll go to rehab in October." "Fuck I'm gonna miss you but at least you're gonna get help though." I said smiling. "Yeah and it's all because of you." Max said as he pulled me closer to him and I turned around so I was facing him as he kissed me. "I..love..you..Kiearra." Max said in between kisses. He deepened the last kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist while I ran my fingers through his slightly wet hair. As the kiss got more passionate Max softly bit my lip and when I moaned, he slipped his tongue in my mouth. We were making out in a hot tub and I was totally enjoying it. He ran his hand up my back and untied my bikini top, never breaking this kiss. Max was about to un do the top tie but he stopped. "Really dude? Are you fucking serious?" He said. "What?" I asked looking confused. Max pointed behind me and I saw Amanda and Andy standing there. "I thought you said no one was gonna interrupt us." "That's what I thought..." "We seem to always catch them at the wrong time." Andy said turning to Amanda. "What's your fucking problem? We just don't come walking in on you guys." I said as Max tied my bathing suit back. "What the fuck do you guys want anyway?" Max asked. "Well for one we go on in...16 minutes." Amanda said looking at her phone for the time. "You always have to ruin the fucking party." I said. "Dude we got shit to do. You want Jason to yell at you? He's already mad at you for running off stage." Amanda explained. "When did you run off stage?" Max asked slightly confused. "Last Wednesday...I kinda fucked up my playing because I was worried about being pregnant, so I ran back to the bus and took a pregnancy test." I explained. "Then you found out I passed out?" I nodded. "I'm really sorry about that Kiearrakins I should of been there when you found out." "It's okay. As long as you're off of them now and plus you're going to rehab." "Yeah.." Max said. It seemed like he wasn't to sure of himself but I could be wrong so I'm not gonna worry about it. "14 minutes." Amanda said. "All right dude!" I said as me and Max got out the hot tub. I now know how Joey and Wednesday felt when their manger ruined their pool party. "Fuck. How am I gonna get ready in 14 minutes I'm all wet." I said trying to dry off with a towel. Max and Andy laughed so I knew they took it the wrong way. "Not like that!" I said. Max grabbed our clothes and we ran back to the bus so I could get ready. I made it back stage with 4 minutes left before we went on stage. "And exactly where have you been?" Jason asked as I grabbed my bass. "I was busy." I said rolling my eyes. "What the fuck could you be doing. We agreed we were all suppose to be backstage 20 minutes before every performance. Even Amanda was here before you, but enough about that. Why the fuck did you run off stage the other day?" Jason said. I just glared at him. I really didn't want him yelling at me for the next four minutes of my life. "Answer?" He said. "I was sick." I mumbled. "So sick that you fuck up a song and embarrassed us...again. Very riveting stuff, Kiearra." He said pulling his hair back. "Dude stop fucking yelling at her." Max said glaring at Jason. "Yeah Jay calm down." Jamee said twirling her drum stick. "You're being a little egoistical right now." Bri added. I was actually pretty shocked that she said that. "Well excuse me for fucking caring about my band." Jason said. I started to say something but Bri put her hand over my mouth. "Don't even waste your breath dude." She said. "I can't wait to see Lexus after this. You know if you guys keep fucking up I'm gonna replace you with her. "I can't even...I'm done." I said as I walked on stage. We finished the show and I think I played quite epically if I say so myself.<p>

* * *

><p>Back on the bus Kiearra and Bri were on their laptops waiting to get in Pottermore. Craig was playing Halo while Max checked Twitter on his phone. He decided to check his mentions and he saw he had a Tweet from Ronnie and it said:<p>

REDRUMRONNIE: max_the_ripper Hey what's up man? I've been clean for 3 years. How about you?

max_the_ripper: REDRUMRONNIE Smokin crack what else?

REDRUMRONNIE: max_the_ripper Don't forget getting girls knocked up.

max_the_ripper: REDRUMRONNIE What the fuck are you talking about dude?

REDRUMRONNIE: max_the_ripper That's what the guitarist for your girlfriend's band told me.

max_the_ripper: REDRUMRONNIE Which one...?

REDRUMRONNIE: max_the_ripper The one that's always on Andy's dick. So is it true?

max_the_ripper: REDRUMRONNIE Fuck off dude. Max just threw his phone down and turned to Kiearra.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong babe?" I asked Max when I saw him throw his phone down. "Ronnie's starting shit again, dude." "With Nick or someone else this time?" "Nah he's starting shit with me." "What the hell? About what?" I had a feeling I knew what Ronnie was starting shit with Max about. "Me getting you pregnant." "Wait you're pregnant!" Bri exclaimed as she quickly looked up from her laptop. "Yeah dude. Craig didn't tell you?" Max asked her. I kinda looked down. I didn't want a lot of people to know because they might disapprove of the age difference between me and Max and they might call me a slut because I met him like two months ago. I was pretty sure Bri wouldn't judge me since she is like a sister to me. "No..." Bri said looking at Craig. "I'm sorry, babe but I didn't know if Max and Kiearra wanted me to tell anyone." He said as he put his arm around her. "At least someone knows to keep their mouth shut." I said. "So who told Ronnie?" Bri asked. "Amanda..." Max said rolling his eyes. "Figures." Bri said. "I'm actually really not surprised. She has a big mouth and I'm pretty sure Andy knows now too. Hell the whole world knows now." I said still looking kinda sad. "Well not the whole world just Ronnie's followers." Bri said trying to reassure me. "Stuff spreads on Twitter fast." I said as I played with my snake bites. I usually did that when I was nervous, highly upset, or just bored but in this case I was nervous and highly upset. Max noticed this and he pulled me closer to him. "Don't worry about it Kiearrakins. Ronnie is a dick and he loves to fuck with people, and our fans know that. So they probably won't believe him until we say something." Max said. "But what if all his "wolves" start calling me a slut." I said doing air quotes when I said wolves. "If they do let me know I'll take care of it and it's like haters are gonna hate. They always will, you just gotta learn to be like whatever, dude. At least you're talking about me bitch. So I don't want you getting stressed out over this shit because it's not good for the baby. Okay Kiearra?" Max said. I nodded and he kissed me on the forehead. Max always knew how to make me feel better. "I'm so proud of you man. That was a great speech." Craig said and Max laughed a little. "Thanks dude. I gotta make my girl feel better." Max said as he kissed me. Then Amanda and Andy walked on the bus and we all glared at them. "Things just got weird." Max said. "If you two are still mad about us ruining your little hot tub fun time." Andy said. "No we're mad cause your girlfriend can't keep her mouth shut even when your dick's isn't in it." I said. "Ohh burn." Craig said. "I'm gonna ignore that comment because you're probably having a mood swing but what the fuck are you talking about?" Amanda said. "Oh I don't know the sky is blue the grass is green and you told Ronnie I'm pregnant!" I yelled. "I didn't tell Ronnie anything!" Amanda yelled back. "Right so Ronnie just magically found out by himself." "I'm telling you I didn't fucking tell Ronnie any fucking thing." She said getting in my face. "Oh snap shit's about to go down let me get my popcorn." Craig said. "I don't really think is the time for popcorn." Bri said. "Dude I didn't tell Ronnie anything he overheard me while I was telling Andy!" She said. "Exactly! I told you not to fucking tell anyone especially not Andy! If you would learn how to keep your mouth shut we wouldn't be having this problem." I said as I folded my arms. Then there was a knock on the bus door. "Hold on I think my pizza is here." Craig said as he got up and got his pizza. "Okay I'm back." He said when he came back from getting his pizza. He grabbed a piece and gave one to Bri. "Look Amanda don't even worry about it." Andy said. "Yeah Max's crack head baby is probably making her act weird." She said "What the fuck, dude!" Max exclaimed. Now this comment made me even more pissed off so I punched her in the face. "Yo Max get your girl. I don't want blood on the carpet." Craig said. Amanda was pretty pissed off now but she can't hit me because I'm pregnant. "You need to get the fuck out like now." Max said. "Fine I don't wanna deal with a pregnant teenager anyway." Andy said as he grabbed Amanda's hand. "But I have to get my stuff." She protested. "Get the fuck out now or I will burn your shit." I said. "Hey guys make sure you keep BVB up all night like you did to us." Craig called after them as they left. "Wow...I didn't know you could get that mad." Max said to me. "It's called mood swings. Get used to it because you're gonna be dealing with it for the next nine months." Craig said. It was true I usually didn't get that mad. "Hey Kiearra guess what?" Bri said. "What?" "I got my Pottermore mail." She said with a excited look on her face. "Awesome! I got mine too!" I said as I checked my email too and saw it. "Cool I'm getting sorted now." She said with a smile. "Fuck yeah I'm in Slytherin!" I said. "Are you okay? You were raging mad like two seconds ago and now you're happy as fuck." Max said. I just bit my lip I guess that was my first epic mood swing. "Nine months, man." Craig said as he patted Max on the back. "Well I guess it'll be worth it." He said as he smiled at me. Max and Craig spent the rest of the night playing Halo while Bri and I played on Pottermore.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Max, and Craig were sitting at the ETF merch table while Bri, Jamee, Jason and I were sitting at The Midnight Massacre merch table. I was sitting next to Max sense our tables were under the same tent. Some fans stopped by to say what's up and brought some things from Max's clothing line Opium. "I've always wanted one of those hoodies that says forever fucked on it." I said to Max after he came back from taking a picture with a fan. "Here ya go, babe." He said as he reached into the box and tossed a hoodie at me. "Thanks, Max." I said as I hugged him. "Anything for my Kiearrakins." He said as he kissed me. "Hey Kiearra you should buy one of my shirts." Craig said as he gave me a thumbs up. "Fine I'll take the one Bri is wearing so we can be twins." I said. I gave Craig 20 bucks and he gave me the shirt. "I want one too." Jamee said as she gave Craig the money for the shirt. "Now we can all match on stage." Bri said with a smile. "Until Amanda fucks it up." Jason said. "Where the hell is she anyways?" Bri asked. "Who knows and who cares? Cause quite honestly I don't." I said rolling my eyes. It had been a few days since I kicked her off the bus and I've been ignoring her every since. "Eh as long as she's on stage on time I don't care what she does." Jason said. "Wow you guys band is fucked up." Craig said. "Welcome to the world of Midnight Massacre, babe." Bri said as she sat next to Craig. "Well the four of us get along just fine..." Jamee said. "Yeah it's just her. She fucks everything up." Jason said. "It used to be bearable." Bri added. "Until she got with Andy." I said. Craig and Max glanced at each other and shrugged. After a few minutes Lexus walked over to the merch tables. She walked over to Jason and kissed him. "Our band must be pretty big now since Lexus slept with someone in it." Bri said. "Oh fuck no..." Max said as he started t get up but Lexus grabbed his arm. "Max! You have to listen to my new song." She said as she handed Max her I-Pod. He put a ear phone in and listened to it. I hated Lexus but I'm gonna admit it is a pretty good song. He took the earphone out his ear and glared at Lexus. "No you don't haunt my dreams and I didn't throw it all away you did. Lastly I'm not taking your drama filled bitch ass back." Max said as he rolled his eyes. "Well...I didn't want you back...because I have Jason." Lexus said as she kissed Jason. Max rolled his eyes and played with my hair. Then Amanda and Andy walked over to the merch tables. "Wooo party over here." Craig said as he waved his arms. "I'm done. Too many people I hate breathing my air." I said as I started to get up. "Kiearra meow, wait." Amanda said. "May I help you?" I said glaring at her. "I'm sorry..." "Your point is?" " And I miss you." "You have Andy..." "But I need my best friend." "Okay..." "So you forgive me?" "Sure..." "Yay!" She said as she hugged me. "I'm fucking hungry, dude." Max said. "Lets go to dinner." Bri suggested. "Fuck yeah dude." Max said. "Can we come?" Andy asked. "Sure." Craig said. "Lex, Jason, Jamee you wanna come?" Amanda asked. "Yeah we'll come." Lexus said. "What the hell do you think you're doing." I said. "Don't worry about it Kiearrakins we'll just ignore her." Max said. " I'd come but I have to go meet up with someone." She said smiling. "Who would that be?" Jason asked her. "Nick." "Matthews?" Jamee nodded and smiled. "Oh no not you too." Jason said. "Shut up Jay." Jamee said as he pushed him slightly. "Come on lets go. The Hard Rock Cafe is right there." Max said as he pointed across the street. "I'll race you." Andy said. "I'm in this man." Craig said. Bri counted them off and they started running. Max and Craig left Andy in the dust. Just then Andy smacked into Chris Jericho. "Watch were you're going you hypocritical parasite." Jericho said. "Haha Andy lost the race." I said. "Is that Jericho?" Bri asked. "Holy shit! It is Jericho!" Amanda exclaimed. "Lets go talk to him!" I exclaimed getting excited. Jericho was my second favorite wrestler and I never met him. "Why are you guys so excited? It's just Uncle Chris." Jamee said. "Yeah what's the big deal?" Jason asked. "Uhhh...I never met him before duh." I said. Jason rolled his eyes and we went over to talk to Jericho. Andy apologized then all of us started to walk to The Hard Rock Cafe. "What took you guys so long" Craig asked when we finally got there. "We ran into to someone." Bri said. "Andy ran into someone literally." Jason said with a smirk. "Shut up, Jason." Andy said. "What are you gonna do use your Batman powers against me?" Jason said. "Actually I am." Andy said as he ran around in a circle pretending to fly. We all laughed. "So who won the race anyway?" I asked. "Me, dude." Max said as he put his arms around me and pulled me close to him. Then he kissed me much more passionately then when we were around people. I guess he was doing it since Lexus was around. "It was only cause you tripped me." Craig protested as he folded his arms. "Awww.." Bri said as she hugged him. Max flipped him off and we kept kissing. "I think we should be going inside now." Lexus said as she grabbed Jason's hand and they walked in. We all walked in and sadly I was forced to sit next to Lexus because Max wanted to sit next to Craig. Then again I didn't want him by Lexus anyway. Soon our dinner was served and everyone was talking to each other. Well except me and Max. He was like all over me but then again I didn't mind. "Kiearra, Max. We're in a restaurant. There is no need for free porn." Craig said. "Yeah I'd like to keep my food down." Andy said. Max glared at them and he pulled me on his lap. I smirked when I saw the look on Lexus' face. "Guys chill the fuck out." Jason said. "What I can't like kiss my fucking girlfriend?" Max asked. "Not like that when we're in public." Amanda said. "But you and Andy do it like all the time." He said. Andy shook his head and Max just played with his hair. I took out my phone and decided to tweet.

RatedRPrincessMM: Out to dinner with max_the_ripper 3 caige AmandaMM AndyBVB and RedRoseMabbitt :) Pics coming soon. "Ahhh fuck I gotta go to the bathroom." I said as I set my phone down on the table. I was starting to wonder why Max was so jittery but he was always like that sometimes. "I'm gonna go smoke, dude." Max said as he got up and left his phone on the table.. I got up from table and started to walk toward the bathroom then I saw Amanda get up too out of the corner of my eye. "You gotta go to the bathroom too?" I asked her when we got to the bathroom. "No we gotta talk dude." "Fuck hold on I gotta pee." I said as I went into a stall. "Okay what do you wanna talk about?" I said as I washed my hands. "Ehhh..." "Dude just say it." I said as I leaned up against the sinks. "I think Max is high." She mumbled. "Huh?" "I said I think Max is high." I just glared at her. "Really dude?" "I mean he can't sit still." "He never sits still!" "Dude...I just think he is..." I sighed and pulled my hair back. "I'm pretty sure he hasn't touched any drugs since he passed out." "Well..." "Fuck it." I said as I left the bathroom. The sad thing was I was considering what Amanda said was true. I went back to the table and kinda slumped down in my chair and played with my snake bites. "What's wrong Kiearrakins?" Max asked giving me a concerned look. "Nothing." I mumbled. "You sure?" " "I'm fine Max." I insisted. He just shrugged and put his arm around me. The rest of dinner was pretty quiet until I noticed my phone was missing. "Where's my fucking phone?" I asked. "Oh here it is. I was looking to see what time it is." Lexus said as she handed my phone to me. "Ummm...okay." I said looking slightly confused. We ate dessert then we left the restaurant.

Back on the bus we were all chilling in the back lounge area and I came to the conclusion that Max wasn't high and Amanda was being stupid. We were bored so Max, Bri and I had our guitars and Craig had his saxophone. We had our amps on full blast and we starting playing Crazy Train and then Craig caught on. We kept playing songs really loud until Andy came back. "Can you guys shut the fuck up? Me and Amanda are trying to sleep." Andy said. "You mean you guys are actually sleeping for once." Craig said. Andy sighed and went back to his bunk. We kept playing even louder then Amanda and Andy came out. "Craig I will shove that saxophone down your throat. As for Max and Kiearra I will choke you with your guitar strings." Amanda said. "Chill dude." Max said. "Mad couple!" Bri and I said in unison with smirks. "You guys are so annoying." Amanda said as she walked away and Andy followed. After they left I decided to sing a song:

My milkshake brings Max Green to the yard

And he's like it's better than Lexus'

Fuck Yeah it's better than Lexus'

I could teach you but I gotta fuck Max.

"Lets do it, dude." Max said with a smirk. Bri gave us a creeped out look. "No..no..no, man. You two aren't fucking why I'm on the bus." Craig said. "Bye Craig." I said. "Yeah there is a fucking door right out there, dude." Max said. "Come on Bri lets go get you I-Pod." Craig said. "Uhhh...goodnight guys." Bri said. When they left Max and I started to make out. Then a couple minutes later Bri and Craig came back and dumped water on us. "What the fuck, dude." Max said as Bri and Craig laughed. I laughed too I had to admit it was kinda funny. We stayed back there and hung out for a while until I fell asleep laying on Max.


	23. Chapter 23

"Kiearrakins wake up." I heard Max say as he kissed me on the forehead. I rubbed my eyes, sat up and smiled at him. "How did you sleep?" "Eh pretty good. I threw up earlier though." "Morning sickness, dude?" "Yeah.." "Awww..my Kiearrakins is a sick girl." He said as he held me in his arms. "Well I was but I'm fine now." I said as I smiled at him. "Good because I have an awesome day planned for us, dude." "Nice but I can't believe the tour is over tomorrow." "Well this has been the best tour of my life." Max said as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Why is that?" I asked as I looked into to his green eyes. "Because I met the girl of my dreams that's why." He said as he kissed me softly. "I love you so much, Kiearra and I never wanna lose you." "I love you too, Max." "I can't wait to get back to LA and start getting things ready for Max Jr." "I'm quite interested to see what your house looks like." "Well it's just the home of The Ripper in apartment 666 on the 6th floor." "You're joking you don't live in apartment 666." "Yes I do." "No you don't." "Yes I do." Max said as he started to tickle me. I tried to act like I wasn't ticklish but that failed because Max knew where my most ticklish spots were. "Oh someone's trying to act like they're not ticklish." Max said as he kept tickling me. "Max!" I squealed as I was overcome with giggles. "You know I love it when you scream my name." "Stop it because if I kick you it's not my fault." Max stopped tickling me and started kissing me. "Do I have to stop this?" He asked after a few kisses. I nodded my head no then we went back to kissing. Max fell back on the bed and he pulled me on top of him. "Damn didn't you two just wake up? Anyways have your fun now because Gab is bringing Leila over." Craig said as he stared up at us. Max flipped him off then returned his hand back to my back and we went back to kissing. As we kissed passionately and I tugged on Max's hair a little his phone started to ring. We tried to ignore it but it kept ringing. Max grabbed his phone and looked at it. "I'm sorry I gotta take this Kiearrakins." Max said as he answered his phone. I sighed and got off of him. "Epic cock block." I mumbled. While Max was on the phone he stroked my hair and mouthed I'm so sorry. He talked on the phone for like 20 minutes more then he hung up. "I'm sorry dude it was my mom." "It's cool." I said. I knew Max was really close to his mom so I didn't mind. "Did you tell her?" "Tell her what?" "You know.." "That I got you pregnant." "Mhm" "Yeah I hope you don't mind...I kinda tell her everything." "No I don't mind what did she say?" "She's totally supportive." "You mean she's approves of everything?" "Well not really. Like the fact that you're 17 and we've only been together for 3 months." Oh... "Look there's nothing to worry about, trust me." Max said reassuring me as he hugged me and kissed me on the forehead. Then Craig walked by our bunk again just as me and Max started to kiss again. "Hey Max don't be a fool wrap your tool...then again it might be a little to late for that." Craig said. "Fuck off dude." Max said trying not to laugh. I had to admit Craig was pretty funny. Then there was a knock on the bus door. "Oh look fun time is over Leila is here. I'm so sorry, man." Craig said. Max and I looked at each other then hopped down from our bunk just as Bri was bringing Leila over to Craig. "How's my princess?" Craig said as he picked Leila up and kissed her on the cheek. "I missed you, daddy." She said. "I missed you too. You ready to have fun with me and Bri today?" "Yeah and Hi Uncle Max." Leila said as she waved to Max. "Hey Leila what's up?" "Not much..who's that?" She asked Max as she pointed to me. This is my first time really meeting Leila since last time she was here I had a really bad hangover and slept most of the day. "Oh this is my girlfriend, Kiearra." Max said as he put his arm around me. "Hi Leila." I said with a smile. "Hi Kiearra." She said waving at me. "Come on Kiearrakins lets get ready to go check out Vegas." Max said. "Remember guys shower separately." Craig said giving us a thumbs up. "Stop cock blocking Craig and if you don't stop me and Kiearra are gonna have...wait someone cover Leila's ears." Max said as Bri covered Leila's ears then he continued. "We're gonna have hot kinky sex in your fucking bunk, dude." Max said and we all started laughing. "I need some Jager." Craig said as he shook his head and walked away with Bri and Leila. Then Max and I went and got dressed.

I put on some black eyeliner as Max blow dried his hair. We decided to match today. So we had on our red skinny jeans, Manson shirts and a bullet belt. "You ready, babe?" Max asked. I nodded and we left the bathroom. Just as we were about to leave Craig stopped us. "Be back here by 10:00 because we are playing at The House Of Blues." "Awesome dude." "Yeah and Midnight Massacre is playing too." "Nice. How did you manage that?" I asked. "I have my ways." Craig said with a smile. This was gonna be epic we were gonna play with Escape The Fate in their hometown. "I'll see you later, dude." "Bye Craig." "Later guys." We got off the bus and then walked to the rental car place which was a few blocks away. We went in Max told them his name and they pulled the car around. "Not bad a Dodge Challenger." I said. "Hell yeah, dude." Max said as we got in the car. "So where are we going?" "It's a surprise." "Can we get some food first I'm hungry." "Yeah we can go to Burger King." We stopped at Burger King and got some food then we pulled into The Luxor parking lot. "Are we gonna see Criss Angel?" I asked getting kinda excited. "You're welcome." He said with a smile. "Thanks Max so much!" I exclaimed as I hugged him. "You're welcome, Kiearrakins." Max said as he kissed me. "Now lets go before the show starts." I was so stoked I've always wanted to see Criss Angel"s show Believe. We walked in holding hands then we took our seats. I decided to take a picture of Max and I then tweet it. RippersPrincessMM : At crissangel show Believe with max_the_ripper Thanks so much Max I love you. :) Soon the show started and it was even better than on TV. I was never really in to illusions and stuff but Criss Angel was a big exception for me. I really enjoyed the show and took lots of pictures. After the show was over we went to the Criss Angel store and brought some stuff. "Did you have fun?" Max asked when we got back to he car. "Of course." I said as I kissed him. "I'm glad you're happy. Now to find out where Johnny is." "Why do you need Johnny?" "You'll see, babe." Max said as he texted Johnny. I sighed and sat back in my seat. "What's wrong, dude?" Max asked giving me a concerned look. "Nothing I'm just tired." I said. "You were just all happy a few minutes ago what the hell happened?" "Mood swing I guess..." "Oh okay.." Max said as he started driving. I was just thinking about how Amanda said Max was high yesterday and what if he was going to get his cocaine or whatever he's on off of Johnny. Then again I didn't think Johnny was on drugs but who knows anymore. I really gotta stop stressing myself out or else this is gonna be a really long 9 months. I sighed and played with my snake bites. Soon we pulled into a hotel parking lot and I assumed it was the one Johnny was staying at. We got out the car and went to Johnny's room. "Hey Max what's up and who's your hot lady friend?" Johnny said as he opened the door and let us in. "Hey and this is my girlfriend Kiearra." "You're in the same band as the girl Nick is dating, right?" Johnny asked and I nodded. "So uhhh...why are you here?" "Remember I texted you and asked you to do a few tattoos for us." "Right do I get to tattoo some tities?" Johnny asked as he smirked at me and Max glared at me. "Uhhh..no these are for Max The Ripper's eyes only." I said with a laugh. I knew Johnny liked to make a lot of perverted jokes from his Twitter. "That's my girl but you should totally get that tattooed somewhere." Max said with a smirk. "How about The Ripper's Princess right here?" I said as I pointed to the area right above the button of my skinny jeans. "That works." "And I'll have Johnny do the outline for my arm sleeve." "Yeah don't get it outlined and filled in on the same day it'll hurt like a bitch. I wanna get your name tattooed on me but I'm not sure where." Max said as he admired his arm sleeve. I grabbed his wrist and saw there was no tattoo there. "How about here, we'll get them in the same place." I said. "I'll go get my gun and ink Johnny said as he went fishing through his suitcase. Soon he came back and got started on my tattoos. He started with Max's name and a heart on the underside of right wrist. That one didn't hurt so bad. Next up was The Ripper's Princess one. Now this one hurt a lot which caused me to wince. Max noticed this and he held my hand. Soon that was over and now it was time to start my arm sleeve. This had to hurt the worst at of all of them, but I dealt with it. After two and a half hours of Johnny sticking my arm with a needle it was done. "Fuck yeah that looks awesome, dude." Max said. I smiled as Johnny started to tattoo my name on Max's wrist. This made me feel happy because I knew Max was committed t our relationship. I just home is drug problem doesn't ruin it even though I hope he isn't on them anymore. Max was done in about 20 minutes and he didn't even flinch. He made me feel like such a wimp when it came to getting tattoos. We thanked Johnny then we drove to The House Of Blues for the show.

"Are you fucking serious! She's really not here!" Jason exclaimed as he pulled his hair back. "What the hell do you expect?" I asked. "She's never here on time." Bri added. "She's probably on the bus with Andy." Jamee said. "That's it I'm done...better yet she's done." Jason said. "Like out the band?" Bri asked. "Yes! Wait sorry Kiearra I can't make executive descions without your approval. What do you say?" Jason said. "Hell she wanted to kick me out of Band Talk well I'm kicking her out my fucking band." I said. "That settles it. Max can you go and get your guitar off the bus and play rhythm guitar for us?" Jason asked. "I don't know you're songs, dude." "Just listen to Bri and Kiearra you'll catch on. Now hurry we go on in 2 minutes." Jason said. I started to tune my bass as Max ran to the bus to get his guitar. He came back just in time for us to go on stage. As we were about to walk out Amanda and Andy walked backstage all casually like nothing happened. "You're screwed, man." Craig said as we went on stage and Amanda looked confused. We went out and played a pretty epic show. Max caught on quick and we head banged together. The crowd really loved us too. "That was like on our our best shows ever." Jamee said as we came off stage. "I totally agree." Bri said. "I blame Max for us sounding awesome." I said as I kissed him. "Thanks Kiearrakins you play bass pretty good too." "We sounded 10 times better because Max was playing and not Amanda, plain and simple." Jason said. "Dude you do know she's right there?" Bri said. "Look at all the fucks I give." Jason said. "Hey why did you guys go on stage without me?" Amanda asked. "Because you weren't here, dumbass and that's very immature." I said. "Also for the 10 millionth time being on Andy's dick all the time gets you nowhere." Jason said. "I'm done." Amanda said folding her arms. "Good cause we're done with you too." Jason said. "What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" "Oh I don't maybe if you'd use your brain for once you'd figure out you just got fired." I said. "Really?" We all nodded. "Well I don't need you guys. I'll go join Black Veil Brides." She said as she stormed off with Andy. "Good luck with that considering the fact they already have two guitar players." I called after her and giving her a thumbs up then she turned back around. "Okay but you guys fired me for no reason." "No you're always worrying about Andy and it's holding the band back." Jamee said. "Well what about Kiearra?" "What about me?" "Yeah what about her?" Jason asked. "Don't you think her being pregnant is gonna hold the band back?" "You're pregnant!" Jason exclaimed as he looked at me and Max. "Yeah.." I mumbled as I bit my lip. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me? You pick now of all times to get pregnant when we're in the middle of making our second CD?" Jason asked. "Uhhh...yeah I totally got pregnant on purpose." I said sarcastically. "I'll deal with that later." Jason said as he rolled his eyes and turned back to Amanda. "Congrats, girl." Jamee said smiling. "Thanks.." I said. "In conclusion you fucked up two many times so we're gonna have to let you go." Jason said. Then Craig started to sing: Na na na na hey hey goodbye. "Babe I don't think this is the time for song." "I was just breaking the tension, man." "You guys are fucked up." Andy said as him and Amanda left. "Well then.." Bri said. "Things just got weird." Max said. "Well I think it's time to go back on the bus.." Craig said. "Good idea, dude." Max said. I said. We said bye to Jamee and Jason and headed back to the bus.

It was a little chilly when we got back on the bus so Max and I cuddled under a blanket while we played Rock Band in the back lounge. "You sure nothing's bothering you, Kiearrakins?" Max asked me after we got done playing Wanted Dead Or Alive. "Yeah why do you ask?' I really wasn't going to ask him if he was still on drugs at least not right now. "No reason I just wanted to make sure you were okay and everything." He said as he kissed me. "Other than the fact my arm is hurting me I'm fine." I said with a reassuring smile. "That's good but we better be heading to sleep we've got a long day tomorrow." "Yeah goodnight Maxie." "Goodnight, babe." He said as he kissed me and I started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Bri and Craig sat on the couch in the living room area of the bus watching Invader Zim then they heard someone come on the bus. "That must be Max." "Yeah I can't wait to tell him the good news." "I can't believe you guys get to tour with Three's Days Grace and Avenged Sevenfold."Hey Max guess wha-...are you high?" Craig asked Max as he looked at his eyes which were really red. "Like hell no, dude...maybe." "What the hell, man. I thought you were off that shit. Max just looked at him and played with his hair. Bri looked back and forth between Max and Craig. Craig just shook his head. "Where did you get it from?" "Lex..." "You're talking to that whore again?" "No dude she gives me my shit and I leave that's like it." "Well this totally ruins the news I had. I should wakr Kiearra up right now so she can fucking talk you out of doing cocaine." "No don't dude." "Max, I don't know what to do with you anymore." Craig said as he took a sip of his Jager. "You just better hope Bri doesn't tell Kiearra." "I won't. She doesn't need this right now." Bri said. "As soon as we get back to LA you're checking into rehab you're not even going on Uproar." "Uproar?" "I'm not even gonna talk to you right now because it's going in one ear and out the other." Max went back to where Kiearra was sleeping and he was careful not to wake her up because that's the last thing he wanted.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning Max and Craig sat in the living room eating cereal and watching TV. "So did Kiearra find out you were high last night?' "No and that's the way I would like it to fucking stay. I don't wanna hurt her. "If you didn't want to hurt her you wouldn't do drugs in the first place." "Dude I'm a fucking drug addict I can't stop. Trust me I've tried so many times but I just can't do it! I just don't wanna lose Kiearra over this shit." Craig sighed and took a bite of his frosted flakes. "Well as long as you plan on going to rehab..." "Hell yeah I plan on going to rehab what you think I'm just gonna stay on drugs and ruin my relationship?" "I still think you should tell Kiearra that you get cocaine off of Lexus." "Are you crazy, dude? I rather not piss off my pregnant girlfriend." "Speaking of that you ready to be a daddy, Maxipoo?" Craig asked as he messed up Max's hair. "No...dude what did you think when Gab told you she was pregnant?" Max said as he pulled his hair back into a pony tail. "What the fuck have I gotten myself into." "That's what I'm saying, dude. We're working on a new CD, Kiearra's band is gonna start working on their new CD. I'm on drugs again. Like how the fuck are we gonna handle being parents?" Max said as he played with his snake bites. "Well you should of thought of that before this happened, but I'm here to help, man." "Yeah.." "Trust me Leila was the best thing to happen to me even though I miss leaving her when I go on tour." "The thing is me and Kiearra are both in bands. Gab or Bri can take care of Leila when you're on tour." "We can talk to our manager about making sure we always tour with Midnight Massacre then you two can bring the baby with you." "And when does our next tour start?" "End of September..." "Really?" "Yeah it's a big tour for us, man but I was thinking we might have to leave you in LA." "It's cool dude. I understand I need to go to rehab and stay with Kiearra and the baby. It kinda fucking sucks because I just came back on tour. I feel like I'm letting all the kids down." "Don't worry about it Max." Craig said as he hugged him.

* * *

><p>I walked in and found Craig and Max hugging. "Awww..how cute." I said. "Oh hey Kiearra." Craig said as he quickly let Max go. "Having a little bromance moment I see." "We were just talking." Max said. "Yeah I just wanted to talk to my Maxipoo. Got a problem?" Craig said. "Nope." I said as I sat on the couch and Max put his arms around me. "Remember he was my Maxipoo first and you're lucky I'm sharing." Craig joked and we laughed. "That was pretty fucking gay dude." Max said. "Yeah I know." Craig said. "So you guys ready to end this tour?" I asked. "I don't really care since we'll be touring again at the end of September." Craig said. "Max, you're gonna leave me at the end of September? What about rehab? What about the baby?" I said getting kinda worried. "Chill Kiearra. I'm not going on tour. I'm staying here with you." Max said as he played with my hair. "And who's going to fill in for you?" "Probably TJ." Craig said. "Ewwww..I fucking hate him." I said as I rolled my eyes. "I'm gonna miss this tour. It was like the best fucking tour ever." Max said as he kissed me on the forehead. "Exactly man this is why I have most of it documented on the Craig-Cam." Craig said as he grabbed his camera off the table. "Exactly how much of it do you have documented?" I asked. "You'll just have to wait and see." Craig said with a smirk. "Yeah I actually do wanna do see what you have on there." Max said. "Okay fine..." Craig said as he turned on his camera. The video had some funny moments, Craig complaining about how him and Bri had to sleep under me and Max, all of us playing Rock Band, some performances from ETF and MM, some cute moments between Craig and Bri and Max and I. Lastly Craig got the night where me and Max were making out then him and Bri poured water on us. "Well there wasn't anything too bad on there." Max said "What did you expect, man?" "I don't even know dude." "On another note I'm gonna be the godfather to your kid right, Max?" "What do you think about that Kiearrakins?" Max asked me. "Yeah sure why not." I said with a smile. Then Bri walked in with Leila and they were dressed for the day. "Daddy!" Leila said as she climbed on the couch and sat on Craig's lap. "Last day of tour." Bri said with a sigh as she kissed Craig then sat on the couch next to him. "Hey babe what times does Bon Jovi go on?" I looked at my phone it was like 1:30. "In about an hour." I said. "Well don't you wanna see them play?" "Yeah..." "Well come on let's get dressed dude." "Remember shower separately and no undressing each other." Craig said giving us a thumbs up again. "Stop fucking cock blocking dude." Max said. Craig smirked and played patty cake with Leila.<p>

Max and I stood on the side of the stage while Bon Jovi started their set with You Give Love A Bad Name then they went into Livin On A Prayer. Max and I sat on a crate holding hands and I was singing along to every song. "You're really enjoying this, huh Kiearrakins?" Max asked me with a smile. "Yeah, I would fucking kill to be on stage with them." He just smiled and kissed me on the forehead. Every since I was like 12 I've always wanted to perform It's My Life with Bon Jovi. They played some stuff off The Circle CD like Superman Tonight and Max held me close. "I'm glad that you're sitting through this with me even though you don't like Bon Jovi that much." "Anything for you, babe, but I do like Wanted Dead Or Alive." They started playing Keep The Faith and I figured they might be done soon, but they better do It's My Life. "So I hear we have a pretty big Bon Jovi fan in the crowd today." Jon said. Oh joy someone is probably gonna go up on stage with them and it's not gonna be me. "Her favorite song is It's My Life and her band is also on Warped Tour." Jon continued. Hmmm...could this actually be me? I was actually starting to get some hope. " "Kiearra come on up here with us and play guitar with us." Jon said with one of his signature smiles and my heart nearly dropped. Max smiled at me and handed me my guitar. "Go live your dream baby." He said as he kissed me. "You did this for me?" Max nodded and pushed me toward the stage considering the fact my feet were frozen. I ran up on stage and Jon hugged me. "You know It's My Life, right?" Jon asked me. "Yeah it's my favorite song." I said. I couldn't stop smiling. I mean I was finally on stage with Bon Jovi and the crowd was so excited. My heart was beating so fast. "Hit it Richie." Jon said as he pointed Richie so he could start the song. Playing this song with them made me feel so epic. I totally aced the solo and Richie dropped out and let me play by myself for a little. "Give it up for Kiearra, guys." Jon said once we finished the song. I bowed and the crowd gave me a pretty good reaction. I waved bye to the guys and jumped right into Max's arms when I got off stage. "Thanks Max so much that meant the world to me!" I exclaimed as I wrapped my arms around his neck and Max held me up by my waist. "I knew this would make you really happy." He said as he kissed me. "Young love. Did you guys meet at a Bon Jovi concert?" Jon joked as he walked up to us. Max let me down and I blushed a little. I was kinda embarrassed that Jon Bon Jovi just saw me in a intense lip lock. "Thanks Jon for letting me play with you guys. It really means a lot." "Your welcome. I love seeing young musicians trying to keep Rock N Roll alive." Jon said as he patted me on the shoulder then walked away. I shrieked like a fan girl then turned back to Max. He smiled at me, grabbed my hand and we walked back to the bus.

We walked back on the bus to find Bri and Craig cuddling. "Don't you two know how to knock?" Craig asked looking kinda annoyed. "Yes but it's not like you two were doing anything." Max said as he went into the kitchen. He returned with a chocolate and vanilla cupcake. He handed me the vanilla one, then wiped the icing off the chocolate one and put it on my lip. We laughed then Max licked the icing off my lip. "Hey guys we're still here ya know." Bri said. "So ummm...have you guys checked Twitter lately?" Craig asked Max and I. "No. I only check Twitter like twice a month." Max said as he ate his cupcake. "Well everyone is saying that you're on is any one up again..." "Am I hard in the pictures this time?" "I don't fucking know. It's not like I looked at them. I like to avoid seeing your dick as much as possible, man." Max pulled out his phone. "Babe did someone have your phone recently?" "Nooo...why?" "All of our "special" pictures are floating around the internet." "Fuck...oh wait Lexus did have my phone when we all went to dinner that one night." "I fucking hate that whore." Max said as Craig gave him a weird look. "Oh well what can we do now? People already have them saved to their computers." I said with a sigh. "Well it may not of been up that long." Bri said. "Dude shit needs to be up for like 3 seconds then it's goes straight to Tumblr. "Meh that's true." She said. "Don't worry about it Kiearrakins it's just part of being a rock star. Lexus is just mad because she can't take sexy pictures with me anymore and the fact that she's fucking dead to me now." Max said as he hugged me. Craig shook his head and Max glared at him. "Why'd you give Craig the death stare?" "Yeah what was that for, man?" "Nothing...shouldn't we be making our way over to the stage soon?" Max asked trying to change the subject. "Yeah I think so." Bri said. "Well I gotta change first..." I said. I was starting to think Max was acting weird, but then again I worry too much. I went to my suit case and looked for something to wear. I decided on my red and black tutu with the skulls on it. I decided to leave on my ETF shirt since Max was wearing his MM shirt. I threw on some fishnet stockings to go with my fishnet arm warmers. I tied my knee high converse with the studs I added and put on my leather jacket. I touched up my make up and took my red and black hair out of the pony tail it was in. I looked in the mirror to make sure I looked okay, then I started to walk back where everyone was. I can't believe this would be the last time I got dressed up to go play on stage for a while. "You're wearing red and black again?" Craig asked me. "I think everything in her closet is red and black." Bri added. "Pretty much." I said. "Well you look fucking beautiful in red and black." Max said as he kissed me. Then Leila climbed out of Craig's bunk rubbing her eyes. "Did my Lei Lei have a nice nap?" Craig asked her as he picked her up. "Yeah. Can I wear my ETF shirt like Kiearra and Bri?" 'Sure thing, sweetie." Craig said as he looked in Leila's bag and pulled out her ETF shirt. Leila went to go change and she came back with 3 bows. She gave one to me, one to Bri and put one in her own hair. "Now we all match." Leila said with a smile. "Thanks Leila." I said as I put the bow in my hair. Leila is adorable. She makes hope that I have a girl but a boy would be fine too. "You ready to go see me and Daddy play?" Bri asked Leila as she put the bow in her hair. "Yeah rock on!" Leila exclaimed as she did the rock on sign. "I gotta take a picture of this and tweet." Craig said as he pulled out his phone and took a picture of Bri and Leila. Then he tweeted. caige: Rockin out with my two favorite girls on the last night of Warped Tour. "Where's my fucking picture, dude?" Max asked. "Fine." Craig said as he took a picture of Max and I then tweeted again. caige: max_the_ripper and RippersPrincessMM are ready to rock too. #maxjustwantedapicture "Okay we better go now. We don't wanna hear Jason's bitchin." Bri said. "Good point dude." I said.

We got backstage as BVB was playing and sure enough Amanda was playing with them. I just had to tweet about this. RippersPrincessMM I hope BVB is having fun playing with 3 guitarist. It's looks pretty crowed on stage. #youguysfail "Free porn..." Craig said as he pointed to a corner where Jason and Lexus was making out. "He's gonna catch a fucking STD one day. Ahhhhh fuck never mind you didn't hear that Leila." Max said. Then Jamee and Nick walked over and said hi to everyone. "So uhhh...Jason told me that Lexus posted some pictures of you and Max." Jamee said. "Yeah I know. Dumb whore." "I hate her she is such a bad influence on my brother. She even got him on drugs." "Jason's on drugs?" "Mhm. He told me last night because he tells me everything." "Wow..." I said shaking my head. Then Jason and Lexus walked over to us. "Get the fuck out of her Lexus." Max said. "But I just wan-" Lexus started but Craig cut her off. 'Bye Lexus!" Craig said. "Ugh fine! Bye Jason I'll see you later." Lexus said as she kissed Jason then walked off. We talked for a bit then BVB came off stage and Ashley came over to us. "So Amanda sent me over to ask if you guys would let her back in the band." Ashley said. "No..." Jason said. "But she's been really sad." "Don't care...tell her to go suck Andy's dick." "She said she's sorry." "Does this look like a face that gives a fuck about her being sorry?" "Damn someone hasn't got laid in a while." Ashley said. "No he's dating Lexus he gets laid all the time." I said. "Oh well I should help BVB loud up the trailer. Ding dang who's your boss?" Ashley said as he walked away. Then it was time for Midnight Massacre to go on we walked on stage with Max since he was still playing guitar for us. This crowd was epic and the mosh pit was huge. Max and I were killing it and I looked over and saw Leila rocking out with Craig to our last song. "Thanks guys so much. We're fucking Midnight Massacre and our new CD should be out soon. I also want to thank Max for helping us out on guitar." Jason said before we walked off stage. Bri and I got hugs from Max and Craig. Then Max but his guitar down and picked up his bass. "Good luck, babe." I said as I kissed Max. "Dude grab my guitar you're gonna play with us." "Really?" "Fuck yeah dude." I grabbed Max's guitar and went on stage with ETF. This was my 3rd time on the main stage today and I was loving every minute of it. "Do you guys hear that?" Craig asked turning to us. It sounded like Situations was coming from the other stage. "It sounds like Situations." Monte said. "You guys wanna play Situations?" Craig asked. "Hell yeah dude." Max said. We started playing Situations, then Falling In Reverse started to play Not Good Enough For Truth In Cliche. So we played it. After that we went back to the original panned set list and Max would whisper in my ear what song we were playing next so I would know. Max and I kissed at the end of Gorgeous Nightmare and when it was time for Ashley, Max and Craig would take turns saying Kiearra and Briana instead of Ashley. During Harder Than You Know Max put his arms around me since he didn't play in the begriming. Now it was time for This War Is Ours and The Aftermath. I was so stoked to play This War Is Ours and my adrenaline was pumping. I jumped around with Max and Monte and Monte let me play the solo in This War Is Ours by myself. I was very proud of myself considering the fact I fucking nailed it. The Aftermath went well too. I think playing with ETF was the best way to end Warped Tour "I would like to thank you guys for chilling with us on Warped Tour this year. You guys are fucking amazing. I also wanna thank the two most important girls in my life. Bri and Leila come out here." Craig said as Bri walked on stage with Leila. "Once again we are fucking Escape The Fate. Oh and don't forget that Max's wonderful girlfriend played with us tonight." Craig said as we walked off stage. "Now it's time to go fuck shit up." Craig said. "Kiearrakins get ready for the most hardcore partying of your life." Max said as he put his bass away. "Well I can't party too hard." I said looking down. "Hey don't be sad you can still have fun, trust me." Max said as he put his guitar away. "Hey Monte you still watching Leila?" Craig asked. "How do you guys know I don't wanna party with you guys?" "Well do you?" "No not really.." Exactly." We all said bye to Leila then she went with Monte.

Max was right I was totally having fun. Craig danced on the stripper pole and people threw money at him. I danced with Max a little. Then when Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days came on Bri and I danced on the stripper poles. When the next round of shots went around Max and Craig had a contest to see who could drink the most. Of course Craig won. We had a whole lot of fun until the club closed at 4 AM. "Party in suite 36 at the hotel with the spinney beds!" Craig screamed from the sun roof of his rental car. Max got in the driver side of our car and I got on the passenger side. "Don't you think I should drive?" "No I'm not even that fucking drunk dude." Max said as he pulled out the parking lot. I knew Max was drunk as hell but the hotel was only like 10 minutes from here so we should be okay. "You sure you can drive?" I asked Max as I bit my bottom lip. "Everything is gonna fucking be okay, Kiearrakins." Max said he patted me on the head. His was driving was okay for the most part except for the occasionally zig zag across the road. Then I heard sirens behind us. "Fuck!" Max said as he hit his fist off the steering wheel. "Fuck..." I mumbled.


	25. Chapter 25

Max pulled over the car and looked at me. "It's so fucking over." I said with a shake of my head. I just hoped Max didn't say anything stupid since he was drunk. The cop walked over to the car and Max rolled down the window. "Sup dude." "Your driving, sir. You were speeding and you were on the wrong side of the road plus you were speeding." Max just looked at him and played with his snake bites. "Do you have a license and registration?" "I have my license but this is like a rental car so like yeah..." Max said as he reached into his tight skinny jeans and pulled out his wallet. "Ahhh fuck where the fuck is it?" He said as he started to look for his license. "Uhhh...Max it's right here."I said as I pulled his drivers license out of one of the slots. "Thanks babe." Max said as he handed his license to the cop. The cop looked at Max's license then back at us. If we were lucky he would recognize Max. I mean we were in Vegas. "Have you've been drinking, sir?" "Hell no, dude." "Mhm. Can you two step out the car?" Max and I got out the car and Max almost tripped from being so drunk. I just did a facepalm. I knew I shouldn't of let him drive. I leaned on the car as the cop shined his flashlight in Max's eyes. I watched as Max epically fail all the tests to see if he was sober. It's over Max was definitely going to jail now. "You have the right to remain silent anything you say will and can be used against you in a court of law." The cop said as he started to search Max. "Are you fucking serious, dude? This is some fucking bullshit." "Didn't I just tell you to be quiet?" "Like fuck that shit. I didn't do anything." The cop finished searching Max and pulled his phone out his pocket. "You want me to give this to your girlfriend?" "How the fuck am I suppose to answer that when you just told me to shut up? Dumb ass bitches these days." The cop glared at Max then handed his phone to me. "I'll try and get you out as soon as possible. I promise." I said as I started to go over and hug Max but then the cop pulled something out his pocket. "What's this?" The cop said as he examined the little bag with white stuff in it. "Fuck.." Max mumbled. "Really Max?" "Kiearra..." "Really Maxwell!" I screamed as I started to cry. He tried to hug me but I pushed him away. "I thought you were off this shit. I thought you got off because you loved me." "It's not mine, dude." "Don't fucking lie to me, Max! Everyone told me you were still on drugs but no I wouldn't believe them because I fucking love you so much." "I'm sorry, Kiearra. It's just..." "It's just what?" Max just sighed and put his head down. "And I hope Craig has enough money to get you out of jail because I'm so done with you right now." "Tough luck, buddy." The cop said as he put the handcuffs on Max. "Shut the fuck up!" Max said glaring at the cop then he turned back to me. "I love you Kiearra, please don't fucking leave me dude." Max said giving me this really sad look. I just bit my lip and looked down. I really had no intentions on leaving him. I was disappointed and pissed off at him. "I'm really sorry." Max said as the cop put him in the cop car. "You know I'm gonna have to have the car towed." "Why?" It's a rental car." "How the fuck am I suppose to get back to the hotel?" "You should of thought about that before you let your drunk boyfriend drive." "Fuck you." I said as I went over and sat on the sidewalk. I put Max's phone in my purse and pulled out my own. Then I texted Bri:

Hey ummm..can you come and get me.

Why where's Max? Dude ask questions later. Just come and get me please.

Okay..where are you? Down the street from where we were partying.

Okay I'll be there in a second.

I sighed and put my phone back in my purse and I noticed Max's was ringing. I saw it was Lexus, so I decided to answer. I tried to hide the fact that I had been crying.

"What do you want you dumb whore?"

"Ummm...where's Max?"

"Obviously not here."

"Well where is he?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you."

"No need to get smart."

"There's no need for you to call my boyfriend. He fucking hates you and wants nothing to do with you."

"Ummm...can you tell Max to call me?"

"No. What part of he hates you didn't you get?"

"Bye Kiearra."

I put Max's phone in my purse and waited for Bri. About 20 minutes later she finally came. "Took you long enough." I said as I got in the back seat of the car. "Craig wouldn't get off the spinney bed." She said. "It's fun as hell man you should try it." "Hey Kiearra are you okay?" Bri asked. "Yeah I'm fine." I said as I wiped away a few tears. "Okay..so where's Max?" "In jail..." "Awww...for what?" "Oh shit Maxipoo is in the slammer." Craig said. "Driving under the influence and drug possession." I tried my hardest to hold back the tears during the last part of that sentence. I still can't believe Max was still on drugs and he lied to me about it again. How can I trust him if he lies to me about that? "I'm sorry, dude." She said. "It's fine." I mumbled. "So where do you wanna go?" "Back to the hotel so I can get my stuff and go home." "I thought our flight didn't leave till 1." "I called and got my ticket moved up to another flight." "Oh...and what about Max?" "Craig can bail him out..." "He got fucking charged with drug possession. Do you know how much that is gonna cost?" Craig said. I just sighed and slid down in the back seat as Bri started to drive to the hotel. I knew everyone was gonna fucking be in there partying. I just hoped all my shit was where I left it.

Bri pulled into the hotel parking lot and I went in the hotel. As soon as I got off the elevator I could hear the music coming from our suite. I walked into the room and the first thing I saw was a naked Johnny B chasing Jason and TJ. I don't even wanna know. I went into the closet where I had put me and Max's stuff. I grabbed my bags ,my bass and my guitar. Then I got a text from

Bri: Hey can you grab my stuff and get Leila from Monte?

Yeah.

I closed the closet then went down the hall to Monte's room and knocked on the door. "Hey Kiearra." Monte said as he opened the door. "Hi Monte. I'm here to get Leila and Bri's stuff. " I said as I walked in. "Okay Bri's stuff is right there and there's Leila." He said as he pointed to Leila who was sleeping on the couch with her Hello Kitty blanket. "How the fuck can she sleep with all this noise." "I know that's why I'm still up." Monte said with a roll of his eyes. "Yeah.." "So are you guys leaving early?" "Just Bri and I." "Oh..." Monte said. I was glad he didn't ask why because I didn't feel like explaining. "Do you need help carrying all this stuff?" "Yeah.." "Here you take Leila and your bass. I'll take everything else." I nodded and gently picked up Leila trying not to wake her up. Then Monte grabbed the rest of the stuff and we walked toward the parking lot. Monte put the stuff in the trunk and I put Leila in the back seat. Then I got in myself. "Bye guys." Monte called as Bri drove off. "Now Craig do you think you can handle getting Max out of jail without getting yourself in jail?" Bri asked. "Hell yeah, babe. Maxipoo will be out in no time and back with Kiearra." Craig said giving me a smile. I looked around in my purse and pulled out all the money I had on me. "Use this to get him out and I'll pay you back whatever you have to put in when we you get to Pittsburgh." I said as I handed Craig the money. I knew I would feel bad if I didn't help get Max out of jail or if he stayed in there longer because Craig didn't have all the money. "Don't worry about paying me back." Craig said. The rest of the car ride was pretty silent except for Bri's I-pod which she had plugged into the car speakers.

When we got to the jail Craig kissed Bri, gave me a thumbs up then got out the car. I guess he hadn't caught on that I was mad at Max. "Hey can you drive I'm kinda tired?" Bri asked me. "Yeah sure." I said as I got in the drivers side and she got on the passenger side. I put MCR on her I-Pod for the 1 hour drive to the airport. I was quite jealous over the fact that everyone was sleeping in the car but me.

"Dude do you want the window seat?" Bri asked as we reached our seats. "Fuck no. You know how I feel about flying." "Oh yeah I'll take the window seat." Bri said as she sat down and Leila sat in between us. Of course she was wide awake do to the fact she had been sleeping all night. I figured Bri could keep her occupied while I slept. I put turned my I-Pod on and put it on shuffle. The first song the came on was I Don"t Care by Adam Gontier and Apocalypitca. I never thought that I would be ending the best tour of my life without my Maxikins by my side.


	26. Chapter 26

"Bad Max, bad Max. Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do when they come for you." Craig sang as Max walked over to him. "I'm never fucking going back in there again." "Why?" "You don't even wanna know, dude." "All I do know is I have a killer hangover and I'm tired as fuck. I've been here all day trying to get you out." "Same here dude." Max said as he looked around. "She's not here, man." "I kinda figured that." Max said as he went over and sat in a chair and played with his snake bites. Craig went over and sat next to Max while they waited for the people to get Max's paperwork ready. "I told you you were gonna get caught and you just didn't get caught by Kiearra you got caught by the cops too, man. What if they decide to put you in jail?" "Will you guys kick me out of the band?" "No we'd never do that, man." "Gimme your phone." "Why?" "I'm calling Kiearra." Craig handed his phone to Max and he called Kiearra. Max hoped that she would answer. After a few seconds of ringing it went straight to Kiearra's voicemail. "She ignored the call...she fucking hates me." Max said. "Chill remember you're using my phone she probably thought it was me." "Yeah I guess we just gotta wait till we get to Pittsburgh." Max said as he gave Craig back his phone, pulled out his I-Pod and started listening to Nickelback. About 20 minutes later they had finished Max's paper work and him and Craig left for the airport.

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home." Bri called as we walked into the house and she sat her cat Gabby down on the floor. "Eh.." I said as I sat down my guitar and bass. "Come on Kiear be happy." "I rather not." I said as I walked upstairs. I was in my fuck the world mood and I really gave no fucks about anything. When I got to my room I sat my bags down by my closet plugged my I-Pod into it's speaker and put it on shuffle. Now I could finally go to sleep after this long day.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait...I hear Eminem. I thought we were suppose to be home first." Andy said as him and Amanda walked into the house. "And there's Bri's cat." Amanda said, pointing to Gabby who was laying on the couch. "They're here..." Andy said with a laugh. "Oh no I don't wanna deal with Kiearra bring all bitchy and shit." "Isn't she always a bitch?" "Yes but she's been like ten times worst since she got pregnant." "Oh...I think you should go talk to her and see if you can get back in Midnight Massacre. We really can't have three guitarists in BVB." "No they don't appreciate me." She hissed at him. "No don't start this angry kitty shit." Andy said as Amanda hissed at him again. "Amanda..." "Okay fine." "That's my good kitty." Andy said, kissing her. "Meow I love you." Amanda said as she walked upstairs and knocked on Kiearra's door.<p>

* * *

><p>I heard a knock upon my door just now, I opened it to find Amanda staring in my face. "Hi.." I said as I climbed back in bed. "Dude I'm sorry." "Mhm sure." I mumbled. I kinda wanted her out of here fast so I could go back to sleep. "So do you forgive me, meow?" "Mhm." "Are you listening to me?" "Yes.." "So I'm I back in the band?" "I don't fucking know go ask Jay." "So where's Max?" She asked. Now I was barely listening to her before but now she mentioned him and I glared at her. "Awww...did you guys break up? I'm so sorry." She said as she patted me on the head. I didn't know if she was being sarcastic or not but I really gave no fucks right now. "Out..." I said as I pointed to the door. "Huh?" "Get the fuck out." "Meow." "Now! And stay the fuck out of my room!" I screamed as I threw my Edge bear at her. "Okay fine I'm going." Amanda said as she walked out. That was better now I could go back to sleep if I stopped thinking about Max.<p>

* * *

><p>Amanda picked up Kiearra's Edge bear and went downstairs where Bri and Andy were sitting on the couch and Leila was sitting on the floor by Bri. "How did it go?" Andy asked as Amanda sat in between him and Bri. "It was going well until I mentioned Max then she flipped out." Amanda said. "Bear!" Leila said as she pointed to the stuffed animal in Amanda's hand. "Oh here you go." Amanda said as she handed the stuffed animal to Leila. "Do you think Kiearra wants her playing with that?" Bri asked. "Well she did throw it at me after I mentioned Max." "Speaking of Max where is that dude?" Andy asked. "Meh.." Bri said. "He's with Daddy." Leila said. "Yeah what she said." Bri said. "Bri, when is Daddy coming home?" "Soon sweetie." "Okay someone tell me what's going on." Andy said. "Yeah Kiearra is all depressed and shit, Craig and Max aren't here. Bri fess up." Amanda said. "Meh I rather not." "Come on we need to know what's wrong with our friends." "I don't think I should tell you guys." "Why?" "Tell me!" "No!" "Fine I'll just call Max." "Kiearra has his phone..." "Okay like seriously what the fuck is going on?" "Can't tell you..." Amanda sighed and folded her arms.<p>

About an hour later Craig and Max walked in. "Honey I'm home." Craig said as he kissed Bri and hugged Leila. Max sat his stuff down, sat on the couch and put his chin in his hands. "So I see you got him out." Bri said. "Yeah it fucking took long enough." Craig said. "Whoa wait. Get Max out of where?" Andy asked. "Jail..." Max mumbled. "Oh shit what did you do?" "Driving under the influence." "So why did it wake you so long to get back?" "I don't wanna fucking talk about it dude!" Max exclaimed as he played with his snake bites. "Okay you're all pissed off...Kiearra has been in her room all day. Did you two break up?" Amanda asked and Max just rolled his eyes at her. "Well this is awkward." Bri said. "Just go talk to her, man. You've haven't shut up about her since we got on the plane." Craig said. "I don't know if that's a good idea. I asked her where you were and she flipped out." Amanda said. "Fuck my life..." Max said. "Max it was Amanda. You know Amanda annoys her she probably won't flip out on you." Craig said trying to reassure Max. "If you say so dude." Max said as he started to walk up stairs and Craig smiled at him.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the edge of my bed working on a song so I wasn't facing the door to my room but I still heard someone walk in. "How many times must I tell you parasites to stay the fuck out of my room!" I yelled not turning around. "But it's me." Max said as he sat next to me. I looked at him then went back to playing. Like always my feelings were totally spilt for him at the moment. He just sat there attentively watching me play and he played with his snake bites. He looked quite adorable. "Kiearra can I talk to you please?" I stopped playing my guitar and looked at him. Then he took my guitar off my lap, sat it next to the bed and grabbed my hands. "Look dude I didn't tell you about the drugs because I didn't want you to worry. I was trying to protect you because, I knew if I told you I would hurt you, and I hate hurting you. I'm really sorry Kiearra and I don't know what I'll do without you. So I hope you can forgive me." Max said as he looked into my eyes. Then he kissed me softly. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay mad at Max once I saw him. Whenever we kissed it usually made everything better. "I love you Kiearrakins." He whispered in my ear. "I love you too, Maxie." I said smiling at him and he hugged me. It felt good to be in his warm embrace like always. "So you still mad at me?" He asked as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Maybe." I said sticking my tongue out at him. "Awww...but dude what do I gotta do sing Punk Rock Princess to you?" I nodded. "Okay anything for you, sweetie." Max said then he started to sing Punk Rock Princess by Something Corporate which was one of my favorite songs. I kissed him and played with his hair when he was done. "Okay now are you mad at me?" "Nope," "That's my girl." Max said as he held me close.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

After about an hour we had stopped playing guitar and now we were watching Alice In Wonderland because there wasn't thing else on TV. "I'm so glad your mine, Kiearra." Max whispered as he ran his fingers through my hair. I kissed him softly then he deepened the kiss. I liked the feel of Max's lip rings against my lips when we kissed and I'm sure he felt the same way. He smirked at me when Heart Shaped Glasses by Marilyn Manson came on my I-Pod. "Now all we need is the fake blood." Max said before he started to suck on my neck. I let out a small whimper as he bit down on my neck. Max pushed me down on the bed, then he pinned me down quite forcefully. Soon we were making out again and he ran his tongue over my bottom lip then slid it into my mouth, As the kisses got more intense Max let out a moan from the back of his throat but he didn't bother to break the kiss which turned me on even more. Finally he let my arms go and I played with hair while we kissed, then S.E.X by Nickelback came on. "Did you put my I-Pod on our special playlist?" I asked and Max shook his head yes. "You're such a bad boy." "And that's why you love me." Max said with a smirk as he started to take my shorts off. He smirked at me then he took of my panties. He slipped a finger inside me slowly and I let out a small moan. Max smiled approvingly then he added another finger and started fingering me to the beat of the song. "Fuck yeah Max!" I moaned, loudly. At this point I didn't care if anyone heard me. Max fingered me faster and I screamed out his name louder. "What the fuck, dude! Go away!" Max said as he stopped. I looked at the door and saw Craig running away. "Ahhh shit my eyes it burns!" He screamed. "Things just got weird..." "Ya think?" Then we heard a loud crash. Max looked out the door then turned back to me. "He fell down the fucking steps." He said as he got back on the bed. "Max...I just can't do this, not with Leila downstairs. I feel weird." He looked at me and sighed. "Okay Kiearrakins." Max said as he kissed me on the forehead. I put my shorts back on Max played with his phone to get rid of the awkwardness I guess. Thank you Craig Mabbitt for making this a awkward night now. Then Max put his phone down and ran downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Craig Edward Mabbitt I'm gonna kick your cock blocking bitch ass!" Max screamed as he ran down the steps where Craig was still laying at the bottom of the steps from when he fell. Craig scrambled to get up then he ran from Max. Bri and Leila laughed as they chased each other. "At least I don't like the love child of Michael Jackson and Marilyn Manson." Craig said as he hid behind the couch. Max dove over the couch and tackled him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ummm...Kiear you might wanna come downstairs." I heard Bri call from downstairs. I got up and went downstairs. When I got there Max had Craig in the walls of Jericho in the middle of the floor. I laughed a little bit. "Tap bitch." Max said. "Never." Craig said. Then Leila went over and jumped on them. Max and Craig laughed as Craig tossed Leila into the air. I sat on the couch, Max sat next to me and he put his arms around me. "So why did you fall down the steps?" Bri asked Craig as she sat on the floor next to Craig. "Ask those too Craig said. "It's not my fault. You're the one that didn't fucking knock." Max said. "Oh that again..." Bri said. "Yeah...it was horrible man." "You act like we were actually fucking." "You were about to and watch what you say around Leila." Craig said. "What were they doing?" Leila asked and we all looked at each other. "Ummm...they were playing a game." Bri said. "See you two are gonna ruin my poor little Leila's mind. I can't wait till you're kid is born." Craig said. Max just laughed and shook his head. "I'm sure you'll be a good uncle to Max Jr." Max said. "And I'll be a good cousin." Leila said with a smile. "So what did you get us for anyway?" Max asked. "Dinner was ready." Bri said. "I'm too fucking tired to eat. I haven't slept in like fucking 24 hours." Max replied. "You weren't to tired to make Kiearra scream your name for the rest of the night." Craig said and I blushed a little. "So I'm guessing everyone is eating besides Max?" Bri asked as she went into the kitchen and came back with three plates of pizza rolls. Which she handed to Craig and Leila and kept on for herself. "Where's mine?" "In the kitchen." "Fuck..." I whined "I left it in there because I couldn't carry it." Bri explained. I went in the kitchen got my pizza rolls and starting eating them. Of course Max took a few. Then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Max said as he got up and went to open the door. "Whoa you're Max Green." I heard a familiar voice say when Max opened the door. "Yeah...and you are?" "Rikki..." "Oh I heard about you, dude. You're Kiearra's friend. Hey Kiearrakins your friend is here." Max said and I ran to the door and hugged Rikki. She had been my best friend since 7th grade. "So why is Max Green at you house?" She asked looking slightly confused. "I'll explain dude. Come in and sit down." I said as she walked in the house and she sat in the chair across from the couch. While me and Max sat on the couch. "You're Craig Mabbitt aren't you?' Rikki asked him. "In the flesh." Craig said. "Okay so why do you have half of Escape The Fate in your house?" "Well we met at Warped Tour and I'm cool with them now." I said with a smile. "I remember before you left for tour you said you were gonna become friends with Max Green but I didn't thing you would do it." "Haha never doubt my Kiearrakins." Max said as he kissed me. "You're too are dating!" Rikki exclaimed. "You're kinda late, dude." I said. "Well I haven't talked to you since you left for tour, but congratulations." She said with a smile. Then Andy hopped over over the banister of the stairs when he got halfway down them. "Andy!" Rikki squealed. Next to Gerard Way Andy was her favorite band guy. "Hi." Andy said smiling at her. "What's next Ronnie is gonna come out the kitchen?" She joked and Bri and Andy were the only ones that laughed. "So Kiearra when did you get your tattoos?" "Ummmm...I got the stars in June and Johnny B finished my arm sleeve last night." "Johnny B from Get Scared?" "Yeah..." "I should go on tour with you. You might see MCR." "Whatever you do don't sleep under Kiearra and Max...I still have nightmares, man." Craig said as he shook his head. We all laughed then we told Rikki funny things that happened on tour. "Well it was nice hanging with you guys but I better be heading home." Rikki said "Okay later, dude." I said as I got up and hugged her. "Don't forget to come to the game tomorrow." "I won't." Then Andy gave her a hug before she left. "I'm tired..." I said. "Me too." Max said as he leaned his head on my shoulder. "Haha Leila went to sleep a while okay." Bri said as she pointing to a sleeping Leila. "Are you sure you too are going to sleep?" Craig asked. "Yes you have The Ripper's no fucking tonight guarantee for the night." Max said. "Good." Craig said as he picked Leila up and started to carry her up the steps. "I want someone to carry me upstairs." I said. Max smirked at me then picked me up off the couch. "Goodnight guys." Andy said as he hoped over the couch and started to walk up the steps. "Andy, you're not Batman you know." Bri said. "Whatever, Bri." Andy called down the steps. "Later, Bri." Max said as he carried me up the steps. "Goodnight guys." She said as she walked up the steps too.<p>

Max sat me down on the bed, went over to his suitcase and pulled out a pair of shorts. He took off his skinny jeans and put them on. Then got in bed next to me. "Fuck yes a nice soft bed and my Kiearrakins. I'm so glad I didn't have to stay the night in jail." He said as he put his arms around me. "Me too." I said as I laid my head on his chest. "Goodnight, babe. I love you so much." Max said, kissing me on the forehead.

Author's Note: Are you guys still reading this? If so you should write review I like reading them. :)


	28. Chapter 28

"Congratulations you're not dead yet." Max said as he played with my messy hair and smiled at me. I always enjoyed him being the first thing I saw when I woke up. "How'd ya sleep?" "Pretty good. How about you?" "Wonderful I held you close and plus I didn't have to sleep on those pieces of shit they call beds in jail." I laughed and Max looked at the bottom of the bed."What the fuck is that?" "Oh that's Gabby." I said as I picked Gabby up and started petting her. "Why is there a cat in your room?" "It's Bri's." I said as Max started to sneeze. "Ahh fuck I forgot you were allergic." I said as I put Gabby on the floor. "Hey Bri come get your cat." I screamed. Hopefully she would hear me. "Hell no, man. I fucking refuse to go in there I learned my fucking lesson last time." I heard Craig say. Then Bri walked into my room with her hands over her eyes. "It's okay dude we have clothes on." I said. "Meh.." Bri said leaving her hands over her eyes. "We're not kissing either." I said but she still covered her eyes. "Okay we're not fucking touching each other." Max said then Bri uncovered her eyes. "Take your cat she's making Maxie sneeze." I said as I handed Gabby to her. "I was looking all over for you how did you get in here?" Bri said as she scratched Gabby's ears. "Is it safe to come in?" Craig asked from the hallway. "Yeah dude." Max said as Craig walked in. "You said there's an amusement park around here right?" "Yeah it's called Kennywood." "Well I was thinking we should take Leila there." "Fuck yeah that would be way rad, dude." Max said. "I call a shower!" Bri exclaimed. "Me too!" Max added. "Babe you don't have to call a shower. I have my own bathroom remember?" "Oh yeah. Haha you guys have to fight for a shower." Max said. "Well I don't wanna use your shower anyway." Craig said, folding his arms. "I don't blame you." Bri said. "You two are fucking ridiculous." I said with a shake of my head. "Yeah and if you don't mind I'm gonna take my shower." Max said as he took his shorts off and tossed them at Craig. "What the fuck, man wait till we get out the room." Craig said as he and Bri left my room. Max grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. I turned on the TV and watched Degrassi.

I slid on my back flip flops then me and Max went downstairs. I was wearing light blue shorts and a black tank top. Max was wearing his grey cut off skinny jeans, a Get Scared shirt and black DC shoes. Soon Bri, Leila and Craig came downstairs. "Now we have to wait for the others." I said as I folded my arms. "This may take a while." Max said sitting down on the couch. Then Amanda and Andy came downstairs. "Or not.." Max said getting up. "You guys are actually on time to once." I said. "Oh hush Kiearra." Andy said. "Come on Daddy I wanna go." Leila said, pulling on Craig's hand. "Everyone ready?" Bri, asked as she looked around at everyone. We all nodded then went into the garage and everyone got in their cars. "Uhhh...I'll let you drive because they suspended my license." Max said as he slumped down in the passenger seat. I glared at him then started the car and put the top down. "I figured it's time we talk about this. I know they didn't just let you walk with only a suspend license." I said as I pulled out of the garage. "I have to go to court on Monday and my probation starts on Sunday. They said I'll get at least a year in jail but I think they're just fucking with me." "They better be. You can't go to jail for a year!" "I know calm down Kiearrakins I'm not gonna let that happen." He said as he grabbed the hand that I wasn't driving with. "How long are you on probation for?" "6 months. So I can't leave LA for 6 months." "At least it isn't house arrest...wait so you gotta be in LA by Sunday?" "Yeah. I already took care of our plane tickets and everything." "So I have one day to pack?" "Pretty much. I'm really sorry, dude." Max said as he looked down. "Don't worry about it, babe." I said as I leaned over to kiss him after I parked the car. All the stuff that I planned to take to LA could be packed in about one day hopefully. I looked up at the rides you could see from the parking lot of Kennywood. I was kinda gonna miss Pittsburgh, my friends and my family but it was time for me to move on and go to LA, So I could start the new part of my life with Max. "Kiearrakins?" Max asked as he played with my hair. He must of noticed I was in deep thought. "Yes Maxikins." I said turning to him. "Do you really wanna go to that football game. I mean we gotta pack and everything..." "No not really." He smiled at me then looked up at the Sky Rocket. "That looks fucking killer, dude. I can't wait to ride it." "You're gonna have to ride it by yourself." I said playing with my snake bites. "Fuck that is right you can't ride anything." Max said. Then Craig parked next to us and him, Bri and Leila got out the car. "Come on guys lets go fuck shit up in Kennywood." Craig said as he opened the passenger side of my car and practically pulled Max out of the car. "Chill, dude." Max said as he finished getting out the car. It was pretty funny. It was like Craig was more stoked to be here then all of us. I grabbed my sunglasses, got out the car and walked around to the other side where everyone was. Max was leaning up against my car then he pulled me over and put his arms around my waist. I then turned around to kiss him and Craig rolled his eyes. "Come on lets go, man." "Dude you're like way stoked to be here." "More stoked than Leila." I added. "We can't leave without Amanda and Andy." Bri said. "Where are they anyway?" I asked and everyone shrugged. "Hey Daddy can I get on that?" Leila asked pointing to The Pitfall. "I don't think you're big enough to ride that Lei." Craig said as he picked her up. I then heard This War Is Ours coming from my pocket which meant I got a text. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and read the text:

Ummm...where do you park around here Andy is getting frustrated.

This is why I told you to follow us. -_-

Shut up and just tell us where you are.

The main parking lot...

I don't know where that is...

It's like the first parking you can't miss it. I'm not sure how you did miss it in the first place. o.o

I pushed my phone back into my pocket. "Who was that, babe? "Amanda and Andy?" "Are they on their way." "Yeah if they find the parking lot." Craig sighed and looked annoyed. After a few minutes Andy pulled into the parking lot and parked next to Bri and Craig . "Come on Andy." Leila said as Amanda and Andy got out the car. We all walked towards the gates and brought our tickets. Soon we were standing by the first ride there is when you walk into Kennywood, which was The Sky Rocket. "Lets ride this shit, man!" Craig exclaimed as he started running up the steps to get in line. "Fuck yeah. dude!" Max screamed as he ran behind him. Then Amanda and Andy walked in line. "Uhhhh can you watch Leila since..." "Yeah I know I can't fucking ride anything." I said as I went over to the bench and sat down. Leila followed me then Bri went in line. I played with my snake bites and Leila sat down next to me. "We're gonna have a lot of fun right Aunt Kiearra?" "Mhm loads." I said faking a smile since I was being completely sarcastic but I don't think Leila was old enough to catch on. I looked up at where the line ended. It wasn't as long as always. Sometimes that line could be so long for a two second ride. I talked with Leila until the others got off the ride. "That was like way fucking rad. dude." Max said as he walked over and sat next to me on the bench. "I'm glad you had fun, babe." I said giving him a slight smile. *Come on Kiearrakins lets go play some games." He said as he grabbed my hand and we started to walk toward the water shooting game. Max Craig and Andy sat their money down while we stood behind them. "You cheated, man." Craig protested as he folded his arms and Max laughed at him. "Lets go guys I gotta win a big prize for my Kiearrakins." Max said as he put another dollar down and I rested my elbows on his shoulders. Andy shrugged and put his dollar down as did Craig. The look of determination on Craig's face was pretty funny until Max won again. "I'm done, man." Craig said. "What do you want babe?" Max said as he turned around in the chair and put his arms around me. "Ummm...I want the big Mickey Mouse." I said then I leaned down to kiss Max. "This is fucking bullshit." Craig said. "Calm down Craig." Amanda said. The guy handed me my Mickey Mouse and I hugged it. "Daddy I wanna ride something." Leila said. "Okay guys lets go find something that Leila can ride." Craig said. "How about that?" Bri said as she pointed to the Musical Express. "Yeah!" Leila exclaimed getting excited and we walked towards the ride. "Kiearra, you can't ride this." Amanda said. "Yeah I know. No need to tell me every time we go to a ride." I said. They got in line and I leaned up against the exit gate humming along to the Eminem song that was playing. When Max got on the ride he smiled at me and I smiled back. Even though I wasn't having a good time I wasn't gonna ruin his. "I wanna get on that." Bri said as she pointed to the huge green track which belonged to the Phantom's Revenge when they got off. We all walked over to the entrance to go up to where the ride was. Which had a Phantom shaped statue next to it. Then Craig went over to the sign cleared his throat and read it: "This ride is not recommended for people with high blood pressure back problems or pregnant women." Craig said as he looked at me and finished reading the last part. "Go away Craig." "Don't blame me blame Max, man." "So what can I ride exactly?" I asked folding my arms. "That." Amanda as she pointed to the line of The Potato Patch. "Smart ass." I mumbled as I walked over to the Potato Patch line which surprisingly wasn't that long. "Where are you going, babe?" "To get some food because that's what pregnant girls do right?" I said as I kept walking.

* * *

><p>"Just let her go, man." Craig said as he grabbed Max's arm before he could run after Kiearra. "Well you guys pissed her off." "No that was Amanda." "No that was all you Craig." Amanda protested. "Wait no it was Max's fault for not wrapping his tool." Craig said with a laugh. "Really, dude? We're on this bullshit again?" Max said trying not to laugh. Craig nodded then went over to sit at one of the tables that were in front of the stage, and the others followed. Leila sat on Craig's lap and watched the magic show that was going on. "There has to be something in this park Kiearra can ride." Max said as he twisted his skull ring around on his finger. "Well there is Noah's Ark but she hates that...oh but she likes the Wave Swinger." Bri spoke up. "Okay guys can we get on that after this?" "Yeah I don't see why not." Bri said.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked over to the table where everyone was sitting with my cheese fries and sat in between Max and Bri. Max smiled at me then put his arm around me. Then he tried to grab one of my cheese fries and I smacked his hand. "Get your own." "But babe I only wanted one." I shook my head and gave him a couple fries. "No one else is getting any. " I said as I looked at them all. I like really love cheese fries. "So Kiearrakins what do you wanna ride?" "Swing Shot." "Well lead the way." Max said as we stood up and I grabbed my cheese fries. I lead the way to the Swing Shot while Max put his arm around my waist and walked beside me. I looked back to see if everyone else was behind us and they were. "Whoa are you sure you can ride that, dude?" Max asked as we approached the blue and yellow ride. "Yeah it's just like a really big swing." I said, throwing away my cheese fries container then pulling Max in line behind Craig and Bri who where behind Amanda and Andy. "If you say so. I just hope Max Jr. enjoys being flipped around and shit." "Dude it doesn't even go upside down. I'll be fine I promise." I said as I kissed him lightly. "You better be." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Max leaned against the rail to separate the line and I leaned against him and I laid my head on his shoulder while he softly set his chin on the top of my head. I smiled when the ride started and the wind brushed against my face. I always liked that feeling when I was in line for the Swing Shot. "No more wild rides after this one, okay?" "Yes Maxie." He tilted my chin up and kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. Then this kid that was behind us cleared his throat loudly. Max broke the kiss and shot him a glare then the kid pointed to the line which had moved up. Max looked at me then we moved up in line. Now we were in the spot in line where it looked like the ride was gonna hit you in the face when it went over you. "Whoa, dude." Max said as he looked up when the ride started. "Don't you just love that feeling?" He smiled and nodded at me. I propped myself up to sit on the rail then Max put his arms around me again so I wouldn't fall and that kid rolled his eyes and we moved up in line. I could tell he was getting annoyed but I didn't care. Max kissed me and this time when he broke it he pulled on my lip rings with his teeth which caused me to let out a whimper. Which Craig must of heard because he turned around and glared at us. "Maxwell!" "What, dude?" "No free porn there are children around." Craig said putting his hand on Leila's head. "And you guys said we were mad." Andy said. "Be quiet Andy." I said hopping, down from the rail because the line was about to move. Now it was our turn to get on the ride and for some odd reason Craig had his phone out. "Babe you should put that away you might drop it." Bri said to Craig as we all sat in the ride. "I'm gonna film myself on the ride." Craig said. I looked at Amanda and we both said "It's over." at the same time. "You're crazy, dude." Max said. "What's up it's Craig Mabbitt and I'm about to ride The Swing Shot at Kennywood." Craig said as he put the camera part of his phone in his face. "I hope he has tight grip." Andy said as the ride started. "You scared Kiearrakins?" "Hell no, dude. This is one of my favorite rides." I said as I put my hands up as the ride got higher. "Fuck man not my phone!" I heard Craig scream as I saw his phone dropped to the ground. "I told him." Max said. I was laughing and screaming for the rest of the ride because that was too funny. When we got off the ride Craig ran over to the mess that used to be his phone. "Fuck my life..." He said. "I told you you would drop it." Andy said as he moved some of his hair out of his face. "I'm gonna go take Lei to Kitty Land. Come on, Craig." Bri said as she grabbed his hand.<p>

After that we all went our separate ways for the night. Max and I spent most of the night in the arcade and I beat him in Guitar Hero like 10 times. We also rode a feel mild rides like The Merry Go Around, Wave Swinger, and The Pirate Ship. I got him to take me on the Aero 360 even though he was kinda against it. "Did you have fun Kiearrakins?" Max asked me as we walked out the park holding hands and I was holding the Mickey Mouse stuffed animal in my hand. "Of course, Maxie." I said as I kissed him once we got to the car. Bri's car was gone but Amanda's was still there. I got in the passenger side and Max looked at me. "You're letting me drive?" "Yeah just be careful I don't feel like driving home." Max nodded then got in the driver side of my car. I could trust him driving when he's not drunk so I didn't have anything to worry about. He put the top down the pulled out the parking lot. "I honestly don't feel like packing tonight can we do it tomorrow?" "Sure thing Kiearrakins." I closed my eyes and listen to I'd Die For You by Bon Jovi as it played on the radio. My first trip to Kennywood with Max was pretty awesome.


	29. Chapter 29

I sat on the floor in front of my dresser going through it. I was deciding on what to take to LA. I had to make careful descions since Max told me to only bring what I needed because he didn't have that much room at his place. I tossed a few band shirts in my suit case and sighed. This packing thing was really boring. Plus I already had one suitcase full and I was only halfway through my dresser and I still had to go through my closet which was really big. I then heard foot steps behind me so I figured it was Max. Sure enough it was. He knelt down behind me and started to rub my neck. "I know, babe. Packing sucks." He said as he moved his hands down to my shoulders. I nodded in agreement then turned around to face him and he sat on his knees. "Where did you get that? That's like my favorite type of picks." Max said as he pointed to the pick that was on the necklace I was wearing. I grabbed the small black pick and smiled at him. I was remembering the night I got the pick. "You don't remember...?" Max looked at me and turned his ring around his finger then his face brightened up. "Holy shit, dude. I gave that to you didn't I?" "Mhm." I said still smiling. It was about two years at my first Escape The Fate concert. I met Max and he gave it to me. My little flashback was interrupted by Max's voice. "You really kept it all this time?" "Of course I did. It means the world to me and I used to wear it all the time but I took it off for Warped so I didn't lose it." "You're so adorable, Kiearra." Max said as he softly pressed his lips against mine. After I broke the kiss I ran my tongue over his lip rings. Max licked his lips then smiled at me. "So who's all coming to LA with us?" "Everyone except Amanda bitched about only having one day to pack." That's not surprising. She's probably gonna bring her whole room." I said which received a slight laugh from Max. "You might end up bringing your whole room too, dude." He said, poking me lightly in my side. I squealed and pushed Max's hand away. "Stop, babe. I gotta pack. Don't you have stuff to pack too?" "Nope I left all my stuff in my suitcases." Max said as he pulled my yearbook out my suitcase and started to flip through it. I went back over to my dresser and started tossing clothes into my suitcase. "As much as you talk about that you hated high school you sure were in a lot of stuff. Like musical, and marching band. Oh look you were flute section leader last year." He laughed and turned a few more pages. "You got voted most likely to be a rock star. That's my girl." I tried to hurry up and snatch it off of Max because I knew the page after that had everyone's signatures on it and I knew there were some pretty fangirly ones. "Is there something you don't want me to see in here, Kiearrakins?" He asked as he held it above my hand before I could snatch it. I sighed and went back to packing. "Lets see...Kiearra have fun on Warped Tour...I'm so glad you're living your dream...don't forget me now that you're famous...Don't let Max rip you too hard. I wanna see you back in one piece when you come back home." Max started laughing so hard after he read that last one. He closed the book and but it back in my suitcase. "I'm done, dude." He said in between bursts of laughter. "You're friends are fucking crazy." "Yeah I know." "That has to be like one of the funniest things I've read in my life." "Woodland Hills is a pretty funny school. Even though I hated most of the parasites." "You wanna take a break from packing and tell me some of these funny stories?" Max asked as held his arms out to me. I nodded and crawled into his lap. He held me close as I started to tell him a few stories.

* * *

><p>"Hey man you guys almost done packing?" Craig asked as he walked into Kiearra's room. I wondered why he wasn't being like way cautious and just like busted in. "Shush, dude. Kiearra is sleeping." I said as I looked at my adorable girlfriend that was curled up in my lap." "Oh sorry, man. Are you guys done packing?" "Yeah pretty much. Just like a few little things left." "Okay you wanna bring you and Kiearra's bags downstairs so we can just roll tomorrow?" "One problem, dude. Kiearra is kinda laying on me." "Just put her on the bed or something." I nodded. I knew this was gonna be hard because of the way she was laying on me. I managed to her in a position so I could pick her up and lay her on the bed. I did my best to try and not to wake her up. Once I laid her down she moved around a little but then went back to sleep. I gave Craig a thumbs up then we grabbed Kiearra's suitcases and took them downstairs. "Why the fuck are there like 10 million suitcases down here?" "That's Amanda's stuff." "I should of known" I sat Kiearra's stuff down in a corner of the living room. I smirked then turned around to look at Craig. "You wanna piss Amanda and Andy off for fun?" "Sure why not?" "Okay follow me." I went back upstairs and into the bathroom and grabbed my razor. "What are you doing, man?" "Someone's getting their eyebrows shaved off." "Who?" "Amanda or Andy depends on who's a heavier sleeper." "I think Amanda is." "This is like gonna be so fucking funny, dude." I started to slowly wake up the steps to get to the attic where Amanda's room was and Craig followed behind me. "I hope they have clothes on." He mumbled. "Be quiet and stay here." I whispered to him before I went over to the bed. Luckily for me Amanda was in the perfect position so I could get to her eyebrows. I bit my bottom lip and started to shave her right eyebrow off. I looked over at Craig who had his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't laugh. "Shut the fuck up, dude." I mouthed to him. I got that one off then started to work on her left one, but Andy moved and draped his arm over her waist which made me jump, drop the razor and totally fuck up her eyebrow. "Shit." I mumbled and Amanda opened her eyes. "Run, dude!" I yelled to Craig and ran over to the steps. As we were running down the steps I heard Amanda scream. She was gonna kill me. "Maxipoo she's behind us." Craig said. On about the fifth step from the bottom I hopped over the balcony and ran into Kiearra's room. I shut the door, sat on the floor against it and started laughing my ass off. "Maxwell fucking Scott Green I'm gonna kill your ass!" Amanda yelled, banging on the door.<p>

* * *

><p>I was awoken by the noise of Max laughing and Amanda yelling. I rubbed my eyes and turned on the light. Max was sitting on the floor with his hands on his face laughing. "What the hell is her problem?" I asked as I got out of bed to see what Amanda wanted. "No, babe. Don't let her get me." Max said in between bursts of laughter as he moved away from the door and went to go hide in my closet. As soon as he moved Amanda swung my door open. "May I he-...what the fuck happened to your face?" "Your boyfriend happened!" She screamed. "Dude calm down Bri is sleeping." I said trying to contain my laughter. "No I'm not." Bri said as she poked her head into my door and tried to hide the fact that she was laughing at Amanda. "That shit was so funny." I heard Craig say from the hallway. Amanda stomped her feet and went over to Andy. "Look what Max did to me." She said as Andy put his arms around her. "It's okay you can always draw them on." He said which caused all of us to laugh harder. "You guys are really immature." Andy said. "Coming from the one that is wearing Batman pajamas." Max said as he walked out of my room with a smirk. "I fucking hate you all. I'm going to bed good day!" Amanda screamed as she stomped up the steps to her room and Andy followed. "That was too funny." Craig said to Max giving him a high five. It really was. My sides were starting to hurt from laughing so much. "Okay guys lets go to bed we got an early flight to catch tomorrow." Bri said with a yawn. Max nodded in agreement. We all said goodnight then went into our rooms. Max and I climbed into bed and turned the lights out. "My sides hurt from laughing so much." I said, laying my head on his shoulder. "Awww...poor Kiearrakins." He started to rub the side of my body. "She's gonna kill you in the morning." "Yeah I know." I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Goodnight, Max." "Goodnight, baby."<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

I groaned and reached one of my arms out to see if Max was still in bed with me, but he wasn't. I opened my eyes and rolled onto my back when I noticed the light in my bathroom was on and I heard water running. Which meant he was probably in the shower. I grabbed my phone off the bedside table to see how much time I had left before my alarm was suppose to go off. I slide the unlock screen over the bar on my phone to reveal the time, smiling at the picture of Max and I that was my wallpaper as I did so. I had like one hour and 30 minutes left before I had to get up and I intended on going back to sleep but the baby had other plans. The little thing was making me nauseous which was why I woke up so early. I sighed and put my hand on my stomach, this morning sickness stuff was getting annoying fast. I rolled out of bed, and fixed Max's shirt which I usually sleep in. Whenever he would get hot in the middle of the night he would take his shirt off and give it to me. It was kind of our own little routine. Besides his shirt are really comfy so I didn't mind. I started to walk downstairs, there wasn't much noise except the quiet sound of water coming from the showers in the house. Making my way into the kitchen I started to look for a small snack, but then I realized that wouldn't be a good idea because I knew I would be getting sick soon, but until then I was going to go back upstairs and try to lay down. When I started to go walk back over to the stairs I felt something brush against my leg. Looking down I noticed a black and grey ball of fur rubbing against my leg. It was Bri's cat so I picked her up and carried her upstairs with me. She would have to serve as my cuddle partner while Max was in the shower because he took really long showers. Soon I was cuddled back on my bed with Gabby laying next to me. Yes I just stole Bri's cat. I hope she didn't mind. I laid in bed for a couple minutes, staring up at the ceiling until I felt myself getting sick. "Fuck..." I mumbled. being really annoyed with having to go through this most mornings. I went over to my bathroom door and tried to open it, but it was locked. I'm guessing Max had to fight someone off this morning to use my shower. It was probably Craig even though he said he refused to use my shower. That boy confuses me so much sometimes. "Max?" I called out, knocking on the door. Then I realized that would be pointless because he probably wouldn't hear me. I sighed heavily, went back out my room and down the hallway to the other bathroom. I just stopped in front of the door and rolled my eyes when I heard Craig singing Purple Dog. At least the water wasn't on, which meant he was out the shower so he would actually hear me knock. I stepped up to the door and knocked on it politely. "This bathroom is currently in use by Craig Mabbitt please come back in 10 minutes. Thank you." "But Craig I'm gonna be sick." "What the hell, man? Can't a cool guy like me get his shower on in peace?" "Craig open the fucking door!" I yelled knocking on the door harder. "Calm your preggo tits, girl. I'm trying to dry off." I sighed heavily and waited for Craig to open the door After what seemed like ages Craig finally opened the door. I pushed past him and just nearly made it to the toilet in time to throw up. "What the hell, dude?" I heard Max ask from behind me. "She almost threw up on me." I heard Craig say. Then I felt Max come up behind me, and hold my hair back for me. He was still wet, so I figured he had just gotten out the shower. I flushed the toilet after I was done before leaning back against him, noticing the look on Craig's face. "What's his problem?" "He said you almost threw up on him." "Well he was the one that was taking to fucking long." "I know, baby." Max looked down at my stomach and start to rub it lightly. "Hey little one stop making Mommy sick we gotta fly home to LA today." He said softly, causing me to smile at how cute he was being. "Come on Kiearrakins. Get dressed and stuff so we won't miss our flight." He got off the floor, and held his hands out to me. "We have Amanda with us. I don't think you have to worry about me making us late." I laughed lightly, and let Max help me off the floor so I could go into my room and take a shower.

"Never fucking fails." Max whined, setting our suitcases down, and sliding down the door to sit on the floor. I rolled my eyes and sat on his lap. Sure enough we were waiting for Amanda and Andy. "We've been ready for 10 fucking minutes." Craig said, just as Amanda and Andy came down the steps. "Well look who it is." Max said shaking his head. "Okay lets roll guys." Craig said picking up Leila and his suitcase. "I really hope someone called a cab." I said as we all walked outside and gathered on the front porch. "I did it already." Bri told everyone. "I'm glad someone is on top of things." He sighed, and pushed his large sunglasses out of his black hair and onto his face. "Now we wait..." "We've been waiting just for you guys for 10 hours." Craig glared at Andy. "Look the cab!" Amanda started to dash off the porch with some of her luggage in hand. "See you guys later." Andy, smirked, grabbing his own suitcase and the rest of Amanda's stuff. "Me and Kiearra call the next one. "But, man that's not fair." Craig whined and Max just shrugged at him. "Not my problem, dude."

"How much are you gonna miss Pittsburgh?" Max asked me once we were in the cab and he had his arms around me. "A little, but I've always wanted to move to LA so I'm getting what I wanted." I said, laying my head on his shoulder. "I know you're gonna miss that car of yours. I swear like you love that thing more than me." "Oh shutup no I don't, but yeah I'm gonna miss it a lot." He did have a point I was gonna miss my car greatly but I work on getting it to LA sooner or later. "Wait till you see my car. You'll forget all about your little mustang." He smirked at me and I looked at him curiously. "And what kind of car do you have?" "You'll just have to wait and see, baby." "Whatever you say, Maxie." "I love you, Kiearra." "I love you too but that was really random." "Yeah, dude because I haven't told you that today." "You're so adorable." I smiled at him, which was soon cut off by the feeling of his lips against mine.

Author's Note: Sorry for the REALLY long wait...


	31. Chapter 31

"Umm...Max that doesn't say 666..." I told him, looking between him and the door that was in front of us. The same door that was hiding my new home behind it. Needless to say I was pretty anxious to explore it's contents. "I know, baby. I was messing with you. At least it's on the sixth floor." Max laughed a bit and started to fumble around with the key, before getting the door open. "Go on...it's not much, but yeah..." He gestured for me to go inside and I did just that. It was just a usual little apartment with little things that screamed Max Green here and there, but nothing too shocking. "Now for the good stuff, dude. The bedroom. Come on, Kiearrakins." I watched him set some of my stuff down off to the side, and reached out his tattooed hand out to me. The one with the "Papa" tattoo on it in fact. He lead me past the kitchen and back into a hallway that had 3 doors. "That's the bathroom, that's just like my random ass room that we can turn into the baby's room and here's my room. Okay, I'm warning you now it's like really fucked up from packing and shit, but I'll clean it soon I promise." "It's okay, Maxie I really don't care." Who was I to judge? My room was usually a mess and surprisingly I cleaned it before we left for tour. At that he nudged the door open with his foot and we walked in. It wasn't that messy except for the random articles of clothing that were scattered about, but I could deal with that. "Uhhh...fuck." He pushed the small amount of clothes off of his bed, and pulled me close to him by my waist. "So what do you think Kiearrakins?" "I like it. It can be our cute little place." I leaned in to kiss his lips softly, before pulling back to sit on the bed. "Oh comfy." I giggled, and bounced up and down a little. "Wait till you see how comfy it is when we're fucking on it." Max smirked and sat down besides be, letting out a long sigh, before laying back on the bed and closing his eyes. "Are you tired. Maxie?" "Mhm..." He nodded, and pulled me close to him. "What do you say we go to bed now, and unpack and shit later?" "Mkay, baby." He got up and stripped down to his boxers before, climbing back into bed with me. I curled up against him, and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>I tried to ignore the knocking at the front door, hoping whoever it was would go away but they seemed to be persistent. I groaned and rubbed at my eyes, throwing the covers off of myself, being careful not to wake up Kiearra, before I went to go open the door. "What?" I grumbled once I finally reached the door and opened it. "Party at Maxwell's place!" The familiar voice of my singer exclaimed at me. "Dude...why aren't you at your own place?" He shrugged, and walked right past me, carrying pizza and drinks, with Bri following behind him. "Sup, Bri." I waved at her, and she smiled at be in return. Craig had already made himself at home lounging on the couch, and I just shook my head at him. "Hold up, man. Did you and Kiearra fuck on this yet?" "No but me and Lexus did." "Ah fuck slut germs!" He quickly hopped up, and sat on the floor instead. "Where's Kiearra?" Bri asked as she sat on the floor with Craig. "Sleeping...like I was..." I glared playfully, at Craig and grabbed a piece of pepperoni pizza out of the box. "Hey man you should really put some pants on. My girl doesn't need to see that." "No." I told him with a straight face as I continued to eat my pizza. "This is my place, dude and I can walk around in my boxers if I want to." I smirked.<p>

I was having a good time chatting with Craig and Bri, even though I had to remind Craig to keep it down since Kiearra was sleeping. "Oh come on who could that be?" I rolled my eyes when there was another knock at the door. "Amanda and Andy." Bri suggested. "Nah I doubt that." I got off the floor and opened the door. My mood nearly dropped when I saw who was standing there. Then I hid behind the door once I remembered I was just wearing my boxers and saw the bitch checking me out. "What do you want, Lex?" I asked, my annoyance clearly being shown. I couldn't get this over medicated drama bitch out of my life.


	32. Chapter 32

"Maxibear! I missed you. Why didn't you tell me you were back?" Lexus squeal as she tried to hug me once she managed to wiggle herself into my apartment. "I uh..." I just gave the dark haired girl a confused look as she held on to me, not returning her hug or anything. "You're so silly." She let go of me, and went over to pour herself a drink. "Hey man! You didn't pay for that." Craig snatched the bottle out of her hand, and I let out a small chuckle under my breath. I went over and flopped down on the couch as I watched the two fight over the bottle of vodka. "Guys stop before you spill it." Bri stood up and took the bottle off of Craig, before pouring Lexus some in a glass, and then handed the bottle back to Craig who happily started to gulp it down. "I remember you...you're in that band with Max's new girlfriend..." "Yeah..." Bri nodded giving Lexus a weird look. "What do you want Lex?" I asked her. The annoyance still present in my voice, but she didn't catch on since she came over and basically sat on top of me. "I told you I missed you, silly." She started to run her hand over my chest, and I looked over at Craig who just shrugged at me. "Dude...I have a girlfriend." I pushed her hand off of me and moved over on the couch as best as I could. "And it's me. Right Maxipoo?" Craig ran over and jumped on my lap, causing me to let out a sharp groan. "Only on stage." I teased him playfully and just shook his head as he stayed there on my lap. Lexus just gave Craig a weird look before starting to look through her purse for something. "Ah here we go..." She grinned happily with the object in her hand and I tried to peak over Craig to see what it was. "Oh no not that shit?" Craig protested, shaking his head, and was still determined to find out exactly what "that shit" was. My eyes widened when I caught a glimpse of the white powder in the bag. I'm not gonna lie my heart started to beat faster because I haven't even touched coke since that night I overdosed on stage. The thought of a fix didn't sound too bad right now and Lex knew exactly how to push my buttons. "Max you're not gonna do that with her?" Craig's voice snapped me out of my daze. "Uhhhh..." I leaned back against the couch and played with my lip rings. Craig let out a loud disappointed sigh and got off my lap. "Fine, man. That's your life you're fucking up." With that he got up and went over to sit on the floor with Bri.

The next thing I knew, I looked over at Lexus and she was already snorting the cocaine off a Kerrang magazine that was on the coffee table. "Lex..." I started, but I ended up shaking my head at her because I really had nothing to say. "Come on Max it's fun. You know it is." The dark haired girl grinned at me as she wiped at her nose. I knew all too well that she was right and I couldn't resist myself anymore. I took the necklace of my neck that had this razor like charm on it that I always used to use to set up my lines of coke. Soon all resistance and will power that I had a while ago was gone, and I found myself snorting the white powder up my nose. More alcohol and more lines later I was completely gone, but I did manage to realize that Craig left. Oh well he doesn't know how to have fun.

* * *

><p>It's my life It's now or neve- Those were the words that were blaring in my ear before I blindly slide the button over on my phone to answer it. "Hello?" I mumbled in my half asleep voice. "Hi! Were you sleeping?" "Mhm." I sat up in bed and rubbed at my eyes. "How's Max's place?" "It's nice..." Did you guys have sex yet." "No...I came home and went to sleep." I laughed softly. For once I wasn't annoyed at Amanda for waking me up because I had a decent amount of sleep beforehand. "Fuck...I gotta pee. I'll call you back later." I hung up the phone and quickly walked out of the bedroom and headed towards the bathroom.<p>

I stopped in my tracks at the sight in front of me. "Max?" I questioned and rubbed my eyes to make sure I was seeing clearly. "Maxwell!" I snapped at him a little louder. My blood was boiling as I watched Lexus kiss all over Max, and his hands were resting quite comfortably on her ass. I wondered how far they were going to go before I came out since Lexus was almost naked. My hands clenched into fist at my side as I just stood their in shock as the tears rolled down my eyes. "Kiearrakins?" Max quickly pulled his hands off of Lexus and he gave me this distant confused look. His normally blue-green eyes were blood shot. "And you're high too. Fucking lovely. I'm so done with you Maxwell." I went over to the small closet and grabbed my hoodie out of there which had my car keys and about 20 dollars in the pocket. "Baby...what are you doing?" He had pushed Lexus off of him and was rushing to my side. I pretended like I didn't see him and continued to slip on my flip flops. "Baby?" I repeated and let out a bitter laugh at that. I reached for the door but Max grabbed my arm. "Max get off of me!" I snatched away from him and continued to make my way out the door.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Is anyone reading this anymore? :o<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

"Kiearra...like come on, dude. You know she doesn't mean anything to me. Like fucking nothing." Max stammered as he stood there running his fingers through his hair, staring off mindlessly into space like he always did when he was high. I heard Lexus let out an offended huff as she stood in the doorway. "Bullshit Maxwell. You weren't saying that when you guys were practically fucking?" I blurted out before I was overcome with tears again. "I...uhhh..." He just stood there awkwardly as he slid his lip ring in and out of it's piercing. "Bye Max." I said coldly as I turned around and started to head down the steps. "You're not leaving me. Kiearra lets talk about this please?" I felt Max's grip on my hand and I tried to pull away from him but he just held on tighter and I ended up falling face first down the steps.

I laid there for a few moments, trying to ignore the pain that was pulsing through my body, but that was a challenge of it's own. "Max what did you do?" I heard Lexus let out in a small gasp. "I didn't mean to...fuck...she tripped." He sounded pretty frantic at this point. "Well don't just stand there." The dark haired girl insisted. I never thought I would see the day where Lexus Amanda was coaxing Max to my aid. The next thing I heard was Max's footsteps rushing down the steps and then he crouched down next to me. "Baby are you okay?" He sounded sympathetic so at least I knew he was sorry for what happened. I rolled over and tried to sit up and Max helped me. "I'm fine." I whimpered, and looked down at my scraped knees since I landed on them and tried to break my fall, but that didn't go over to well. "Lets go inside and get you cleaned up. I'm so fucking sorry...like so fucking sorry, dude." He stood up and held his hands out to me, but I just looked up at him because I was starting to realize that something was terribly wrong. "What is it?" His voice was filled with even more worry now, and his face lost all color as soon as my hands went to my stomach. "Oh fuck..." He was right back sitting on the ground next to me. "Max...it hurts..." I whined as I hunched over and held my stomach tightly. I could tell by the intense cramps that I was having that this wasn't going to end well. "Sssh baby I know..." He wrapped his tattooed arms around me and I rested my head on his chest. I bit down hard on my bottom lip to try and deal with the pain but I eventually gave in and started to cry again. Max was trying his hardest to keep me calm even if he was half out of it himself. "Lex go get my phone." He called up to Lexus who was still watching the scene from the porch. I really hope the bitch feels bad for what she's done. Soon she was making her way down the steps with Max's phone which obviously wasn't fast enough for his liking. "Hurry the fuck up!" He yelled at her and I would of laughed if I wasn't in so much pain. "What are you doing?" "Calling 911." "I don't want to go to the hospital..." I insisted through my sobs but Max continued to tap away at his screen and make the call. "Maxwell!" I huffed but he just shushed me and continued to tell the women on the other line our address. Lexus tried to talk to me and comfort me, but I just blew her off. It was all her fault that this happened anyways. I think Max and I both knew fully well why he wanted to get me to the hospital so badly, because I hadn't realized how hard I feel on my stomach until now.


	34. Chapter 34

"Purchase complete." The words came up on my laptop screen once I had finished purchasing my plane ticket. A one way back to Pittsburgh with no intentions on coming back to California...ever. The only reminder I had of the fairy tale I had been living for the last 3 months was the pain I was feeling in the pit of my stomach. Part of it was from being possibly love sick, and the other part was from the fact that I miscarried. That's right Max Jr. was gone and Max cheated on me with Lexus Amanda. Maybe this wasn't supposed to be happily ever after from me. My thoughts were interrupted by Craig's voice and no it wasn't him running around the house singing, it was my phone ringing. It was Max calling again...he had been calling non stop since I screamed at him to get out of my hospital room as soon as we go there. I didn't even want to look at him, or talk to him. I still felt that way so I just ignored his call and tossed my phone somewhere. I sighed and closed my laptop and curled up on the guest bed that I was staying in at Craig's. I wanted nothing more than to sleep until it was time for my flight. Bri and Craig promised that they would get my stuff from Max and bring it over.

* * *

><p>"Maxipoo...I'm home sweetie." I heard Craig call out as the door to my apartment creaked open. "What the hell do you want?" I mumbled in a groggy voice with a pillow over my face. It was obvious that I hadn't slept since the incident, considering I was laying on the couch with the same Manson shirt and black skinny jeans. I didn't care about anything if I didn't have Kiearra and it was pretty obvious that I had fucked up for good. If Lex had a pair of balls between her legs then I would surely go and knock her around a little. She always had to fuck up my life somehow. "Maxwell...?" Craig came over and started to shake me and I swatted at his hands. "Kiearra wants her stuff." "Alright..." I bit down hard on my bottom lip to keep from crying. Damn I really loved this girl and I was about to loose her forever. "Is she staying with you guys?" "No she's going home." "Great. I'm such a fucking idiot." I threw the pillow out of frustration and just started to move my lip ring in and out of my lip. Bri gave me a weird look before heading into our...well my bedroom along with Craig. I don't even remember them leaving. Maybe I was sleeping or in some sort of daze.<p>

* * *

><p>I was sitting down, toying with my phone when the voice announced over the intercom that my flight home was currently boarding. Without hesitation I hopped up and headed towards the tunnel. I was more than ready to return home and regain some sort of reality, and more than ready to forget Max's existence. I was almost to the end of the tunnel when I heard footsteps behind me. It was a crowded airport so I didn't bother to turn around. However they seemed to get closer, and more consistent like someone was running.<p>

"Kiearrakins...fuck wait." My heart nearly stopped when I heard his voice. I unintentionally froze no matter how much I want to keep walking. Soon a breathless Max was standing in front of me with his dark hair pulled back into a messy bun and he was wearing sweat pants. A very rare sight for him to be out in public dressed in. It looked like he had been running for a long time and I had no idea what to think. I stood there with my arms folded over my chest and scowled at him. "Kie...I love you...okay so fucking much." That was all he managed to get out and his blue eyes looked like they could start pouring tears at any moment. "I don't want to lose you..." He continued on and I just looked away, having no real idea what to say or what to do. "Please..." He reached out a tattoo hand to lift up my chin. He had actually started crying and it made me tear up as well. I knew he was serious because Max The Ripper wouldn't cry for no reason. "I..I..." My tongue was glued to the top of my mouth but instead I just threw myself in arms. "Sssh baby girl." He whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around me and resting his chin on top of my head. "And I promise you I will never see Lexass again. I swear on my life, dude. I hate that bitch." He assured me and I just kind of nodded my head. The last call for the flight to Pittsburgh came over the speakers and Max looked down at me. "You gonna go?" His voice was shaky as if he was so nervous to ask me that question. I shook my head no, and he just held on to me tighter if that was possible. I didn't even have to think twice about that one. Max and I loved each other and we needed each other. We could get past this. "Is Max Jr. okay?" He asked me in a hushed voice. I immediately lost it and started to cry harder, shaking from my sobs a bit. "Oh...fuck. I'm so sorry, baby...I...didn't mean to push you. Fuck I'm sorry..." He just started to stumble over his words. "It's fine." I muttered, not being too concerned. Sure I was sad about the baby, but I was still young, we had lots of times to have other babies. "Lets go home." Max tucked some of my red hair behind my ear and gave me a quick kiss. I just leaned against him as we walked and wiped at my eyes.

"Max, Harry Potter is on!" I exclaimed happily, flipping through the channels on the TV. "We can watch it." He said simply, wrapping his arms around my waist since I was sitting on his lap. "Really?" I turned around to give him an excited smile. "Hell yeah baby. I put you through way too much yesterday to bitch about Harry Potter, but we're never watching this shit again. I mean it." A soft chuckle fell from his lips, and I shook my head at him. "I hate you Maxie." "No you love me." "Well you're right about one thing." I turned to give him a quick kiss before turning back around just in time to see the Warners Brothers logo flash on the screen. It was good to have everything back to normal.

The end :)


End file.
